The Last Mission of Vongola Decimo
by Cocoa2795
Summary: Misi terakhir untuk Vongola Decimo. Sawada Tsunayoshi, meninggal tepat berusia delapan puluh tahun. Saat membuka matanya, ia tengah terbaring di kamar rumah sakit. Ini misi terakhirnya, misi untuk menguak rahasia dari adik kembarnya di dunia parallel ini dan memecahkan misteri dirinya yang lain terbaring sekarat di rumah sakit. DISCONTINUE
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Cocoa27 desu~~**

 **Disclaimer: KHR selalu dan selalu milik Amano Akira-sensei 3**

 **Author Note: Twinfic, Travel to Parrarel World. It's my favorite! Hay kalian para fandom KHR. Coco-san kembali hadir dengan cerita baru. Kali ini menceritakan Tsuna yang akan melakukan misi terakhirnya. Judul cerita yang terinspirasi dari Naruto the movie-The Last. Semoga kalian suka ya ^^**

 **Full of Summary**

" _Decimo, maaf tapi kamu belum bisa bergabung bersama kami, ada sebuah misi untukmu."_

" _Apa yang sudah kulakukan sampai membuatmu seperti ini?"_

" _Misi terakhirmu, adalah untuk menuntun mereka ke langit yang tepat, dan menggantikan langit tersebut sampai semua masalah menjadi jelas dan selesai."_

" _Onii-chan, selamanya kita berdua akan saling melindungi dan mendukung satu sama lain!"_

" _Janji?"_

" _janji!"_

" _Berhenti menghalangi jalanku Dame-Tsuna!"_

" _Janji yang kita buat dulu, apa sudah tidak berharga lagi untukmu?"_

" _Berhenti bersikap kau tahu segalanya, dan bersikaplah menjadi manusia terbodoh di dunia ini!"_

" _Apa salahku? Apa yang telah kuperbuat sampai kau begitu membenciku?"_

" _Kumohon, bersikaplah bodoh dan tidak menarik perhatian mereka, Aniki..."_

 _Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo. Meninggal tepat berusia delapan puluh tahun. Saat mengira ia telah selesai menjalankan semua tugasnya untuk membuat Vongola kembali ke misi dan visi terdahulu. Ternyata ia salah, masih ada misi terakhir. Misi dari sang kakek buyut, kawahira, dan si rambut putih aneh._

 _The last Mission of Vongola Decimo._

 _Coming soon_

 _._

 _._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Cocoa desu~~**

 **Disclaimer: KHR selalu dan selalu milik Amano Akira-sensei.**

 **Author Note: Semoga ceritaku sesuai dengan kesukaan kalian ya ^^**

 **"Speak" language**

 **" _Speak"_ italian ataupun bahasa asing lainnya.**

 **Target 1 –Misi terakhir-**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo yang berusia delapan puluh tahun. Kini terbujur lemas di ranjang besarnya, bersama dengan seluruh keluarganya. Tsuna tersenyum tipis saat matanya melihat sekeliling, tiga generasi Vongola hadir di ruang tidurnya. Tidak seutuhnya, namun tetap membuat hatinya merasa hangat. Di sisi kanannya terdapat istri, dan anak laki-laki semata wayangnya. Kyoko duduk sembari menggenggam lembut tangan Tsuna.

Kiyoshi, anak dari dirinya dan Kyoko, berdiri di belakang Kyoko. Meminjit pelan pundak ibunya, berharap dapat membuatnya tenang sedikit. Kiyoshi menatap Tsuna sembari tersenyum getir, berusaha untuk terlihat tegar di depan ayahnya. Sang Undicesimo, memiliki rupa yang hampir menyerupai Tsuna. Surai berwarna coklat madu yang menjuntai keberbagai arah. Bola mata dengan warna senanda dengan sang ibu. Hati yang sama lembut dan hangatnya dengan Tsuna serta Kyoko.

Ah, Tsuna sama sekali tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Vongola untuk kedepannya. Karena ia sudah mengajarkan putra dan cucunya, apa yang selama ini ia pelajari selama hidupnya untuk membuat Vongola berada dijalan yang sama seperti yang diharapkan Primo.

"Ojii-chan!" Tsuna mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sisi kirinya saat suara kecil dan bergetar terdengar memanggilnya.

Ietsu, cucu laki-lakinya yang baru berusia enam tahun menatapnya dengan mata sembap dan merah. Namun tidak ada air mata di sana, seakan ia menangis puas ditempat lain. Tsuna mengulum senyum hangat dan menepuk sisi ranjangnya, memberi isyarat Ietsu untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"Cucu kakek yang pintar dan pemberani. Maafkan kakek, mungkin kakek akan sulit bermain denganmu dan mengajarimu nanti." Ucap Tsuna pelan. Ietsu menggeleng kepalanya cepat dan menggenggam tangan besar yang tampak rapuh namun begitu kuat nan kokoh itu.

Ietsu memberi cengiran khasnya sebelum memasang wajah serius. "Ojii-chan tahu, kelak Ie-kun mau jadi apa?" Tsuna mengernyit bingung.

"Jadi seperti ojii-chan!" serunya antusias. Tsuna tertawa begitu mendengarnya, tangannya mengelus puncak kepala Ietsu yang berwarna coklat muda yang dipotong pendek.

"Jadi laki-laki ceroboh maksudmu?" Ietsu menggeleng cepat. "Atau jadi laki-laki payah?"

Guruan Tsuna langsung mendapat seruan dari Kiyoshi dan Ietsu, "Ayah/kakek tidak payah!"

Tsuna dan yang lain tertawa melihat kekompakan anak dan cucu dari Vongola Decimo. Kiyoshi menatap anaknya geli yang tengah cemberut, sebelum memasang wajah memelas dan mendesah pelan. "Ie-kun ingin menjadi seperti ojii-chan? Lalu bagaimana dengan ayah? Kau tidak mau menjadi seperti ayah?" tanya Kiyoshi berpura-pura sedih.

Ietsu memiringkan kepalanya, "Untuk apa? Bukannya ayah juga ingin seperti ojii-chan?"

Seketika tawa meledak dalam ruang tidur boss Vongola Decimo. Kiyoshi menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya sementara Istri, ibu dan keluarganya menertawan keluguan Ietsu yang berujung mempermalukan Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi berdehem pelan, "ketahuan ya?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum malu.

Lambo yang berusia enam puluh sembilan tahun, tertawa keras dan menepuk punggung Kiyoshi. Membuat si empunya punggung meringis pelan. "Memang sejak kapan kamu menyembunyikannya? Seingat paman, sejak kecil sampai dewasa kamu selalu berbicara untuk menjadi seperti Tsuna-nii."

Tawa Lambo yang kembali meledak membuat wajah Kiyoshi bersemu merah. Laki-laki berusia tiga puluh lima tahun itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. sementara Tsuna menatap pemandangan didepannya dengan hati hangat.

"Juudaime," panggil sebuah suara yang sudah ia kenal sejak berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya. Manik matanya menatap batu hijau emerald yang sudah mulai mengabu termakan usia didepannya.

Tsuna memberinya seulas senyum hangat kepada laki-laki tangan kanannya sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Hayato membalas senyumnya, "Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan yang lain, benarkan?"

Tsuna mengangguk pelan, benar apa yang dikatakan Hayato. Melihat seluruh keluarganya yang tampak begitu damai membuatnya merasa ia bisa pergi menyusul keempat guardiannya, kedua orang tuanya, sahabat dan orang-orang yang ia sayangi, serta tutor sadis kesayangannya dengan tenang tanpa beban.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, jika kau menyusulku terlalu cepat Hayato." Hayato tertawa lepas mendengar candaan Tsuna sebelum memberi Tsuna seulas senyum tulus.

"Sebagai tangan kananmu, aku akan terus berada disampingmu."

"Tidak sebagai sahabat?" Tsuna bertanya dengan nada sedih.

"Tentu saja sebagai sahabat juga, Tsuna." Hayato terkekeh pelan melihat sikap kekanak-kanakan Tsuna. "Ah! Kalau kamu bertemu dengan si pengila besbol, sampaikan salamku kepadanya karena sudah mendahului kamu, Tsuna." Ujarnya dengan seringaian yang menjanjikan neraka.

Tsuna tertawa canggung, namun detik berikutnya Tsuna merasa nafasnya menipis secara tiba-tiba. Membuatnya mencoba menarik nafas untuk memenuhi rongga paru-parunya yang ternyata begitu sulit dilakukan. Tsuna mengap-megap, membuat keluarganya panik, tangis Ietsu dan anak-anak lain pecah. Keadaan mendadak kacau karena Tsuna yag seakan tengah menemui ajalnya.

Saat tarikan nafas pertamanya, Kyoko berdiri dan menggenggam erat tangan suaminya sembari membisikkan kata-kata penuh kasih sayang untuknya. Kiyoshi berjongkok, berusaha menahan tangis yang meronta untuk keluar. Istrinya tengah memeluk Ietsu yang menangis memanggil nama kakeknya sembari mencoba menghentikan air matanya.

Saat tarikan nafas kedua, Lambo dan I-pin serta anak dan cucunya berusaha menahan isak tangis dengan membekap mulut masing-masing. Hayato memeluk Haru yang tengah menangis dalam dekapannya. Matanya yang berwarna hijau sama sekali tidak memalingkan tatapannya dari sosok laki-laki yang ia hormati dan ia sayangi. Sementara Chrome dengan anak perempuan dan cucu laki-lakinya menangis dalam diam di pojok ruangan.

Dan saat tarikan nafas terakhir dimana mereka siap meninggalkan dunia ini terdengar. Semua orang menyerukan nama Tsuna, menyerukan nama orang yang mereka kasihi, mereka kagumi, dan mereka hormati. Ietsu berlari memeluk tangan Tsuna, menolak untuk membiarkan sang kakek pergi darinya.

Tepat ketika nafas terakhir dihembuskan, Tsuna tersenyum tipis ke arah keluarganya sebelum senyum itu berubah menjadi tawa kecil. Keluarga dari Vongola menatap kepala keluarga famiglia terkuat itu dengan linglung, bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Ietsu memiringkan kepalanya, "Ojii-san tidak jadi mati?" pertanyaan polos yang dilontarkan Ietsu membuat tawa Tsuna meledak. Kiyoshi yang bangkit dari jongkoknya menatap ayahnya tidak percaya sebelum menjitak pelan kepala Ietsu saat menyadari ucapan anak tunggalnya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Ie-kun!" tegur Kiyoshi yang dibalas anggukkan kepala Ietsu. "Ayah kau membuat kami semua takut!" seru Kiyoshi tanpa bisa menyembunyikan perasaan lega dan kecemasannya.

"Tsu-kun, candaanmu sama sekali tidak lucu!" begitu juga Kyoko yang langsung memukul pelan lengan Tsuna dan menangis.

"Hahaha maafkan aku, tapi kalau kalian semua menangis dan memanggil namaku seperti itu. Mana mungkin aku bisa pergi meninggalkan kalian. Aku tidak suka melihat tangis kalian." Ucap Tsuna sembari memberinya cengiran khasnya.

"Tsuna, jangan lagi melakukan candaan seperti itu lagi, aku merasa jantungku sudah lepas atau memang sudah lepas sekarang?" ujar Hayato menyentuh dadanya untuk merasakan detak jantungnya yang memburu.

Tsuna tergelak sebelum melempar senyum jail kearah penjaga badainya, "Bukannya jantungmu memang sudah kamu lepaskan dan kamu memberikannya ke Haru?"

Mendengar godaan itu wajah Hayato dan Haru seketika memerah. Haru yang salah tingkah mengoceh tak jelas membuat Tsuna semakin tertawa renyah.

Kyoko tersenyum lega melihat kondisi Tsuna yang tampak mulai membaik. Mungkin seharusnya sejak lama ia meminta seluruh keluarga berkumpul agar membuat Tsuna menjadi lebih baik seperti ini. Setelah pengecekan kondiri Tsuna dan dinyatakan stabil oleh dokter dari famiglia, seluruh keluarga mulai berangsur pulang menuju rumah mereka masing-masing, hingga tinggallah Kyoko menemani Tsuna.

Kyoko menggenggam lembut tangan Tsuna sembari bersenandung pelan, Tsuna menatapnya dalam diam. Meneliti setiap lekuk wajah Kyoko yang kini sudah mengerut dan menampilan guratan-guratan halus diwajahnya. Namun bagi Tsuna, dimatanya Kyoko masihlah cantik seperti mereka muda dulu. Masih bersinar dengan aura kehangatan dan keibuan yang begitu Tsuna idamkan.

"Kamu semakin cantik saja, Kyoko." Ujar Tsuna pelan membuat Kyoko tersipu malu.

"Jangan meledekku Tsu-kun."

Tsuna terkekeh pelan, "Aku tidak meledek Kyoko." Kyoko hanya membalasnya dengan senyum. Tsuna meraih pipi Kyoko dan mereka berdua saling pandang untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Sama-sama menikmati waktu yang terasa melambat, menikmati saat kilas balik kenangan antar keduanya berputar layaknya filem. Dan menikmati waktu dimana mereka mencoba melekatkan kenangan rupa dari sang belahan hati.

"Tidurlah, kamu butuh istirahat yang cukup Tsu-kun." ucap Kyoko memecahkan keheningan dan memutuskan kontak keduanya. Kyoko beranjak dari duduknya dan menyelimuti Tsuna yang masih tidak mau melepaskan pandangannya dari Kyoko.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyoko." Ucap Tsuna membuat Kyoko terhenti sejenak sebelum sang matahari tersenyum secerah langit tanpa awan.

"Aku tahu, karena aku juga mencintaimu Tsu-kun, selamat malam, Tsu-kun."

"Selamat malam." Balas Tsuna dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan.

Suara deritan pintu yang tertutup terdengar pelan saat Kyoko menutup pintu mahogani besar ruang tidur Tsuna dan dirinya. Kyoko berjalan pelan menjauhi kamar, hendak menuju dapur untuk mengambil susu hangat sebagai teman untuk mengunggu suaminya dimalam hari.

Setelah membuat secangir susu hangat dan selimut tebal, Kyoko kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Tsuna yang sudah mereka tempati berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya. Kyoko membuka pintu pelan agar tidak membuat suara berlebih. Kyoko menarik bangku untuk lebih mendekat kearah Tsuna. Ia menaruh cangkirnya di atas meja kecil di sampingnya dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut tebal.

Kyoko menatap wajah Tsuna yang tengah tertidur damai. Perlahan ia meraih tangan Tsuna dan menggenggamnya untuk merasakan kehangatan tangan yang selalu ia rasakan bertahun-tahun. Namun saat ia menggenggamnya, Kyoko mengernyit, kehangatan yang biasa ia rasakan, tidak lagi ia rasakan. Kyoko menatap Tsuna bingung, tangan yang ia genggam kini menjadi dingin, membuatnya bertanya-tanya dan mencoba mendengarkan detak jantung Tsuna.

Dan saat ia tak menemukan apapun selain keheningan malam, tetesan demi tetesan mengalir pelan dari kedua kelopak matanya. Kyoko memandang wajah langit terkasihnya dengan seulas senyum tulus walau berhias tetesan mutiara bening diwajahnya. Sang langit kini tertidur dalam damai dengan seulas senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Sawada Tsunayoshi meninggal tepat berusia delapan puluh tahun. Pergi tanpa meninggalkan penyesalan sedikitpun.

~TL~

Saat Tsuna membuka kedua matanya lagi, ia menemukan dirinya tengah mengambang dalam sebuah dimensi dimana hanya suara tetesan air yang terdengar. Langit sekitar tampak gelap sementara dibagian bawahnya nampak lebih terang. Tsuna menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, heran dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Dan dirinya lebih heran lagi saat mendapati semua kerutan di tangannya menghilang dan kini tergantikan dengan tangan mulus saat ia muda dulu.

"Decimo," sebuah suara tiba-tiba hadir dalam pendengaran Tsuna. Bos Vongola itu tahu persis pemilik suara itu. Detik berikutnya sebuah cahaya api berwarna orange muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan Tsuna.

Setelah kobaran api itu lenyap, muncul sosok pemuda yang menyerupai dirinya. surai berwarna kuning dengan mata biru sebiru lautan. Serta mantel panjang berwarna hitam yang berkibar pelan.

"Primo!" seru Tsuna, ia lantas segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan membungkuk hormat. Primo tersenyum hangat dan menepuk bahu Tsuna membuat Decimo mengangkat wajahnya.

"Tidak perlu bersikap formal seperti itu, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna melemparkan senyum tipis kepada kakek buyutnya sebelum mengernyit.

"Kenapa aku berada disini, kakek?" tanyanya tanpa menutupi raut herannya. "Aku sudah meninggal kan? Lalu seharusnya separuh jiwaku berada bersama dengan para bos vongola terdahulu. Lalu kenapa aku justru berada disini?"

Giotto, bos dari generasi pertama vongola tersenyum tipis. Dan sebelum ia membuka suara dua buah api muncul tiba-tiba di kedua sisi Giotto. Satu berwarna orange dan satu berwarna indigo. Saat kedua api itu lenyap muncul sosok yang Tsuna amat kenal dan tidak menyangka dapat bertemu dengan mereka berdua disini.

"Byakuran? Kawahira-san?"

"Tsu-chan, bagaimana kabarmu?!" Byakuran langsung menerjang Tsuna, membuat Decimo hampir terjungkal.

"Kenapa kalian berdua bisa berada disini? Dan lagi Kawahira-san, aku mengira kamu sedang berpetualang di negri antah berantah." Tsuna menghiraukan pertanyaan Byakuran dan lebih menyerukan keheranannya.

Kawahira membenarkan kacamata bulatnya, ia masih sama seperti dulu. Rambut putih yang tidak beraturan serta kimono hijau. Sosok yang masih sama setiap tahunnya, karena bagaimanapun Kawahira adalah manusia abadi. Namun lain halnya dengan Byakuran, seingat Tsuna sahabat yang dulu pernah menjadi musuhnya itu telah meninggal lebih dari lima tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang kini laki-laki pencinta makanan manis itu tengah memeluknya dengan sosoknya saat masih berusia dua puluh tahun.

"Sebenarnya Tsunayoshi, ada yang ingin kami sampaikan padamu." Ujar Giotto dengan raut wajah serius, membuat Tsuna masuk dalam mode bos.

Giotto menarik napas pelan sebelum kembali bersuara. "Decimo, maaf tapi kamu belum bisa bergabung bersama kami, ada sebuah misi untukmu."

Tsuna membulatkan kedua matanya, "Apa maksudnya itu? bukankah aku sudah meninggal lalu bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkan misi?"

"kamu memang sudah meninggal Vongola, tapi ada masalah yang harus diselesaikan. Dan kami membutuhkanmu karena bagaimana pun kamu adalah sosok terkuat diantara dirimu didunia parrarel lainnya." Terang Kawahira membuat Tsuna menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Ne Tsu-chan, aku sudah pernah mengatakan dulu saat aku mengincar kekuatan tri-ni-set aku mengatakan telah membunuh dirimu diseluruh dunia parrarel." Kini giliran Byakuran yang bersuara, Tsuna mengangguk pelan.

"Kenyataan itu adalah bukti bahwa kamu memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi Vongola Decimo. Dan sebagai dewa dari dunia parrarel sudah tugasku untuk menjaga keseimbangan dunia." Terang Byakuran. "Dan saat aku tengah mengawasi dunia parrarel, aku menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil. Ada sebuah dunia parrarel dimana kamu bukanlah Vongola Decimo." Lanjutnya lagi.

"lalu? Apa itu alasan kenapa kalian memanggilku dan memberi misi?" tanya Tsuna yang dibalas anggukan dari ketiga orang dihadapannya.

"Tapi masalah ini tidak sesederhana itu Vongola." Kali ini Kawahira yang bersuara, tatapan matanya begitu serius. "Didunia ini ada musuh yang sangat mengancam keseimbangan dunia, jika sampai dia yang menjadi Decimo." Kawahira terdiam sejenak, membuat Tsuna tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya.

"kelangsungan Vongola, tri-ni-set dan dunia akan dalam bahaya." Ujar Giotto menyelesaikan ucapan Kawahira.

Mata Tsuna membulat tidak percaya, ternyata masih ada musuh berbahaya yang mengincar kekuatan tri-ni-set selain Byakuran. Tsuna memandang Byakuran yang balik memandangnya sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Karena itulah kami membutuhkan bantuanmu, ini adalah misi terakhir yang akan kamu jalankan sebagai bos Vongola Decimo." Ujar Giotto.

Tsuna terdiam untuk beberapa saat, memikirkan masalah yang tengah mereka hadapi. Bagaimana pun hal ini bukanlah perkara mudah. Kalau memang musuh mengincar kekuatan tri-ni-set maka apa yang akan terjadi dengan Vongola? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan para arcobaleno? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan keluarganya jika ia menolak atau gagal menyelesaikan misi ini?

Tsuna mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, hingga membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih. Tsuna menatap ketiga orang di hadapannya dengan penuh ketetapan hati yang membara disepasang matanya. Hingga manik mata coklat madunya berpender orange. Kawahira, Giotto dan Byakuran tersenyum melihat tekat Tsuna.

"Baiklah, aku terima misi ini." ujar Tsuna penuh dengan tekad.

"Tsu-chan, berhati-hatilah musuh ini begitu licik dan penuh dengan daya muslihat. Serta mungkin kamu akan merasa kesepian karena para penjagamu tidak akan mengenalimu serta masih banyak rintangan yang kamu akan hadapi." Ujar Byakuran menatapnya penuh khawatir.

Tsuna memberinya senyum hangat yang selalu sukses membuat semua orang luluh dan dengan senang hati mengikuti langkahnya. "Tenang saja, aku tahu kamu pasti akan menjagaku Byakuran." Ujar Tsuna yang sukses membuat Byakuran memerah.

"te-tentu saja kau itu temanku yang berharga Tsu-chan!" ucap Byakuran gugup. Tsuna tertawa renyah.

"Baiklah, Byakuran tolong kamu kirim Tsunayoshi sekarang." Titah Giotto yang dibalas Byakuran dengan sikap anak kecilnya.

Perlahan tubuh Tsuna mulai menghilang, serta matanya mulai menutup karena perasaan mengantuk yang ia rasakan kian menjadi. Sampai Tsuna sepenuhnya menghilang dari hadapan Kawahira dan Giotto.

~TL~

Berat, dan sesak itulah yang Tsuna rasakan kini. Matanya sama sekali tidak ingin terbuka, tetap rapat karena kantuk yang ia rasakan. Sebuah suara hadir dalam benaknya, suara yang ia kenal, suara Byakuran.

' _Tsu-chan selama kamu meminjam tubuh dari sosokmu yang lain. Tsuna di dunia ini akan aku tidurkan dan jiwanya akan kusimpan sampai kamu menyelesaikan misi ini. tapi akan ada beberapa memori yang ku anggap penting akan kusalurkan pada Tsuna di dunia ini. jadi saat ia terbangun nanti, dia tidak akan sepenuhnya kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi.'_

' _Arigatou Byakuran,'_

' _tetap sehat sampai kita bertemu lagi Tsu-chan!'_

Setelahnya suara Byakuran tidak terdengar lagi oleh Tsuna membuat sang Decimo mulai larut dalam tidurnya.

Ditempat lagi, tepatnya di italy bagian utara terdapat sebuah hutan lebat di atas gunung. Jarang ada yang tahu bahwa didalam hutan lebat itu terdapat sebuah mansion megah yang sudah berumur cukup lama. Dan ada yang menempati masion tersebut, mereka adalah sebuah famglia yang cukup tua dan ditakuti.

Bos keempat dari famglia itu tengah menikmati anggur merah dalam gelas wine miliknya. Laki-laki paruh baya yang sudah berkepala tiga itu menyeringai sadis seakan ia sudah tak waras. Laki-laki itu memainkan gelas winenya sembari memanggil sebuah nama.

"Rakuzan!" panggilnya dengan suara menggelegar. Tak butuh waktu lama pintu besar di depannya terbuka dan membuat suara berdecit memekakan telinga.

Dari balik pintu terdapat sosok anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam legam dengan bola mata hitam keabu-abuan. Anak laki-laki yang masih berusia sekitar dua belas tahun, Rakuzan nama anak itu, ia berjalan menghampiri laki-laki bertubuh besar yang baru saja memanggil namanya.

" _Ya, ayah_." Rakuzan membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya lagi dan menatap lurus kearah ayahnya.

Sorot mata yang ia tunjukkan begitu dingin dan kosong, seakan ia hanyalah seongok boneka, bukanlah manusia dengan hati dan jiwa.

Ayah dari anak kecil itu menyeringai puas melihat sikap anaknya, ia tertawa keras hingga seluruh ruangan menggema oleh tawanya.

" _Tahap kedua telah selesai dilakukan, tinggal tahap selanjutnya dimana nanti Sato akan menggantikan sosok saudara laki-laki bocah ingusan itu_." suara berat khas perokok begitu terdengar mengerikan jika berduet dengan suara rendahnya.

" _Setelah semua beres, Vongola maupun Tri-ni-set akan jatuh ketanganmu, anakku_." Desisnya membuatnya semakin mengerikan. Sementara Rakuzan hanya menunduk dengan tatapan kosong.

" _Aku mengerti Ayah, terima kasih_." Ucapnya sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan Boss keempat itu dalam tawanya sendiri.

Setelah suara pintu yang kembali tertutup, laki-laki itu menyeringai bak hewan buas yang siap menerkam mangsanya. "Young Lion of Vongola, bersiaplah untuk menerima kenyataan pahit." Desisnya.

Kembali ke jepang, dimana Tsuna kini berada dalam tubuh mudanya yang baru berusia dua belas tahun. Setelah tertidur cukup lama Tsuna terbangun dan baru menyadari ia tengah berada diruang inap di rumah sakit. Selang waktu berikutnya perawat yang hendak mengeceknya membulatkan matanya saat melihat Tsuna yang sudah duduk diatas ranjang dan segera memanggil dokter.

Setelah melakukan pengecekkan kondisi Tsuna, dokter dan perawat memutuskan untuk menyuruh Tsuna untuk beristirahat lagi dan hendak memberi kabar kepada keluarga Tsuna yang tidak lain adalah Ibunya, Sawada nana dan adik kembar laki-lakinya Sawada Ienari. Tsuna mengernyit sesaat saat mengetahui di dunia ini dia memiliki adik kembar laki-laki.

Tsuna tersenyum tipis, tidak sabar untuk melihat wajah ibunya yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat dan juga tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan adik kembar laki-lakinya. Tsuna merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Mungkin karena belum terbiasa dengan badannya yang kembali menyusut kecil dan juga mungkin karena di dunia ini Tsunayoshi telah mengalami koma selama hampir sebulan.

Tsuna kembali merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Berusaha untuk kembali istirahat karena tubuhnya masih terasa lelah. Saat ia mulai terlelap tiba-tiba saja Hyper Intutionnya berdering hingga membuatnya sakit kepala. Dan sebuah suara memekik didalam benaknya.

 _Menghindar ke kanan. Sekarang!_

Tsuna mengerjap sesaat sebelum matanya menajam saat mendapati beberapa buah jarum panjang yang sudah pasti berancun itu menancap tepat di atas kasur dimana lengannya tadi berada. Tsuna mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati sosok laki-laki yang mungkin lebih tua setahun darinya, berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Sosok anak laki-laki itu memakai pakaian serba hitam dengan sebuah masker yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Tsuna melepaskan jarum infus di lengannya dan bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya tadi.

Tatapan Tsuna menajam, ia mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya yang cukup pekat hingga membuat anak laki-laki itu sempat mundur selangkah. Manik coklat madunya berpendar beberapa kali, "Siapa kamu?" tanya Tsuna dengan nada boss yang biasa ia lakukan.

Anak laki-laki misterius itu tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam sembari memasang posisi siaga. Tsuna kembali bertanya, "Apa kamu tidak mendengarku? Siapa kamu?"

"Kamu tidak perlu tahu." Ujar anak laki-laki itu akhirnya setelah lama terdiam.

"Oya, apa itu sikap yang baik saat kamu bertamu keruangan seseorang? Tanpa ada perkenalan terlebih dahulu?" ucap Tsuna sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kamu ketahui selain fakta kau akan mati." Desis sosok misterius itu, lalu kembali melemparkan jarum-jarum beracun yang terhitung cukup banyak jumlahnya ke arah Tsuna.

Tsuna bergerak cepat, ia segera meraih bantal di kasurnya dan langsung mengayunnya untuk menjadi penghalang. Hal itu sukses membuat jarum-jarum yang melayang kearahnya kini bertengger manis di atas permukaan bantal putih yang kini mulai berubah warna menjadi putih kusam. Menandakan rancun di jarum bereaksi cepat. Tsuna menghembuskan nafas lega karena refleknya ternyata masih ada dan justru terasa ringan.

Tsuna kembali menatap sosok misterius itu sebelum detik berikutnya ia melongo saat sosok itu tak ada dimanapun. Tsuna tertawa kecil menyadari kalau sosok itu memilih mundur untuk saat ini. yah setidaknya ia tidak harus melakukan perkelahian di rumah sakit dan dalam keadaan yang tidak fit seperti ini.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian Tsuna memasang ekpresi serius di raut wajahnya serta memasang poser berfikir. Ia mensedekap sebelah tangannya sementara yang satu lagi ia gunakan untuk menompang dagunya.

"Mungkinkah, dia salah satu anak buah musuh yang mengincar Vongola?" gumamnya.

Detik berikutnya Tsuna tersadar bahwa keadaan di kamarnya berantakan. Banyaknya jarum dimana-mana akan membuat siapapun yang masuk kemari akan menyerbunya dengan pertanyaan. Tsuna menghela nafas pelan sebelum merenggangkan otot tubuhnya dan mulai merapikan kekacauan.

Setengah jam kemudian, setelah selesai membereskan kamar yang sempat kacau, Tsuna kembali merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah di kasur. saat hendak terlelap tidur, pintu kamar terbuka dengan kasar membuat Tsuna membuka matanya cepat.

"Tsu-kun!" detik berikutnya Tsuna merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia rasakan.

Tubuh yang memeluknya bergetar, dan isakan tangis terdengar. Tsuna tersenyum lembut dan mengelus punggung ibunya yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia rasakan lagi. Tsuna mencoba menghirup aroma khas ibunya yang sama sekali tidak Tsuna sadari bahwa ia begitu merindukan aroma itu.

"Okaa-san, _Tadaima_." Ujar Tsuna.

" _Okaeri_ Tsu-kun."

Di ambang pintu kamar rumah sakit Tsuna, berdiri sosok anak laki-laki berusia dua belas tahun yang memiliki wajah serupa dengan Tsuna. Yang membedakannya hanyalah rambutnya yang dipotong pendek dan memiliki bola mata berwarna caramel. Anak laki-laki itu menatap Tsuna dengan ekpresi yang sulit diartikan. Ada perasaan lega, kerinduan, kesepian, namun semua itu hilang seketika saat melihat sebuah bayangan kita dijendela kamar rumah sakit. Anak laki-laki itu mengeratkan kepalan tangan mungilnya. Setelahnya ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Tsuna dan ibunya tanpa menyadari tatapan yang Tsuna berikan ke arahnya.

TBC

* * *

Me: *menatap penuh haru ke arah layar laptop* mohon Review dan flamenya yaaaa~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : Cocoa desu~~**

 **Disclaimer: KHR selalu dan selalu milik Amano Akira-sensei.**

 **"Speak" Bahasa normal.**

 **" _Speak"_ italian ataupun bahasa asing lainnya.**

 ** _Speak_ –jeritan hati karakter #plakk**

 **Untuk Tsunayoshi si kakak kembar, aku memakai nama panjangnya. Sementara untuk Tsu-kun si Vongola Decimo, aku memakai nama 'Tsuna' semoga kalian tidak kebingungan ya.**

 **Target 2 –Langit malam dan Hujan yang kesepian.**

* * *

"Ie-kun, apa yang sudah kulakukan sampai membuatmu seperti ini?"

Manik caramel itu memicing sedikit saat menatap tajam ke arah anak laki-laki berusia dua belas tahun di depannya. Sementara Tsunayoshi, si kakak dari si kembar keluarga Sawada menatap adik kembar laki-lakinya dengan tatapan sedih.

Ienari mendengus sebal dan melempar tatapannya ke arah lain, menolak untuk melihat kakak kembarnya. "Sudah ku katakan berapa kali, berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Kenapa? Apa salahnya memanggilmu seperti itu? bukankah sejak dulu aku selalu memanggil namamu seperti itu, Ie-kun." ucap Tsunayoshi, ia berjalan mendekat dan mencengkram pundak Ienari yang langsung ditepis sang adik.

"Sudah ku katakan berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! aku tidak sudi dipanggil seperti itu olehmu Dame-Tsuna!" sentak Ienari dan langsung mendorong tubuh Tsunayoshi hingga membuatnya sedikit limbung.

Manik mata coklat madu itu menatap adiknya sedih, ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang telah membuat adiknya menjadi begitu membencinya.

"Jangan menghalangi jalanku, jangan lebih menonjol daripada aku, jangan lebih hebat daripada aku. Bersikaplah menjadi manusia terbodoh di dunia, Dame-Tsuna." Ujar Ienari tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajamnya. "Kau bisa kan melakukannya? _Onii-san_." Sebuah senyum sinis terukir di wajah tampan Ienari.

Untuk beberapa saat, Tsunayoshi terdiam tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari adik laki-lakinya. Sebelum ia kembali bersuara, kali ini dengan suara rendah nan lirih, "Apa yang kamu sembunyikan Ie-kun?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Tsunayoshi, sukses membuat Ienari membulatkan kedua iris caramelnya. Namun keterkejutannya hanyalah seperkian detik dan langsung sirna tergantikan tatapan tajamnya.

Tsunayoshi menghela nafas pelan, "Apa yang membuatmu sampai sejauh ini? kalau aku salah, katakan apa salahku-"

"Salahmu adalah kau tidak mendengar apa yang ku katakan, Dame-Tsuna." Ienari memotong perkataan Tsunayoshi cepat. Membuat kakak kembar itu kembali terdiam.

Merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu Ienari katakan, anak laki-laki dengan surai coklat pendek itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan Tsunayoshi yang masih mematung. Tsunayoshi yang tersadar dari lamunannya segera berlari mengejar Ienari yang tengah menyebrangi jalan.

"Ie-kun tunggu! Ie-kun!"

Teriakan Tsunayoshi sama sekali tidak diperdulikan Ienari. Dan saat itu, tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara klakson mobil terdengar membuat Ienari menoleh. Bola matanya membulat saat melihat sebuah mobil berwarna hitam tengah melaju ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ienari yang terlalu shok, tak sempat untuk menghindar.

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum detik berikutnya Ienari merasakan tubuhnya terhempas jauh hingga punggungnya membentur aspal keras. Ienari mengerang saat merasakan tubuhnya terasa mati rasa. Kepala yang terasa berputar membuat Ienari butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk mencerna apa yang telah terjadi.

Suara orang-orang yang menjerit kaget dan panik. Serta suara mobil yang berdecit hebat membuat Ienari mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. Sampai saat pandangannya kembali fokus, iris caramel itu membulat penuh, wajah Ienari memucat saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Darah segar mengalir pelan di pelipis serta beberapa luka dengan warna merah menyala menempel pada tubuh anak laki-laki dengan surai coklat menjuntai ke berbagai arah, yang tengah terbaring tak jauh dari Ienari.

Sosok yang ia kenal selama sepanjang hidupnya, bahkan sejak ia masih dalam perut ibunya. Sosok yang untuk kedua kalinya membuat Ienari menatapnya penuh horor seakan ia tengah bermimpi buruk.

" _Aniki_ !"

Kedua iris caramel itu mengerjap beberapa kali, deru nafas yang tidak beraturan terdengar. Pelu mulai membasahi kening dan turun hingga ke leher berkulit coklat miliknya. Ienari beranjak dari tidurnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Lagi-lagi ia bermimpi buruk-ah bukan, lagi-lagi ia teringat dengan kecelakaan siang itu. kecelakaan yang membuat kakak kembarnya terbaring koma selama hampir sebulan, di kamar rumah sakit.

Ienari melirik jam digital yang terpajang manis di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Pukul delapan lewat dua puluh menit, untunglah hari ini sekolah libur, toh meskipun tidak libur Ienari sama sekali tidak mempunyai minat untuk pegi sekolah. kalaupun Hibari mengejarnya untuk menghukumnya, ia akan meladeninya-hitung-hitung sekalian latihan-.

Baju piyama berwarna biru gelap terasa lepek dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya. Ienari beranjak menuju lemari pakaiannya untuk berganti baju dengan kaos putih dan celana pendek. Setelahnya ia menyambar shinai miliknya yang bertengger manis di samping pintu kamarnya. Sebelum ia melangkah keluar kamar, manik caramelnya menatap kalender yang bersandar di dinding.

"Masih setengah tahun lagi sebelum masuk Nami-chuu." Gumamnya, setelahnya ia menutup pintu kamar dan bergegas menuju halaman belakang rumahnya untuk memulai latihan paginya.

~TL~

Pagi itu, di sebuah restoran sushi di sudut kota Namimori tampak mulai ramai. Sepertinya pemiliknya sudah mulai mempersiapkan restorannya. Suara yang cukup gaduh itu membuat anak pemilik restoran terbangun sembari sesekali mengucek mata dan menguap lebar.

Yamamoto Takeshi, kelas enam sekolah dasar Namimori. Turun perlahan dari lantai dua menuju dapur, dimana sang ayah biasa mempersiapkan sarapan pagi dan juga dagangannya. Takeshi menguap lebar sebelum cengiran khasnya terpajang di wajahnya.

" _Ohayo, oyaji_." Sapa Takeshi dengan sikap cerianya.

Ayahnya, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi yang tengah sibuk memotong ikan menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap anak semata wayangnya. " _Ohayo_ Takeshi, apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Takeshi menggeleng, anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam cepak itu membuka kulkas dan mengambil segelas air untuk diteguknya. "Sama sekali tidak, aku memang ada janji dengan beberapa temanku untuk bermain baseball hari ini." Terang Takeshi.

"kalau begitu lekaslah mandi, sarapan sebentar lagi siap." Ujar Tsuyoshi sembari meleparkan cengirannya.

Takeshi tertawa sebentar, "kalau begitu aku mandi dulu, _oyaji_." Ujar Takeshi yang dibalas anggukkan kepala Tsuyoshi yang kini kembali sibuk dengan ikan tuna di tangannya.

Lima belas menit setelah mandi, Takeshi kini tengah berdoa di depan altar dengan foto seorang wanita muda dengan surai hitam yang ia biarkan tergerai sampai pinggang. Mutiara hazel yang semula terpejam kini terbuka, sebuah senyum tipis hadir di wajahnya kendati menatap foto wanita tengah senyum lebar di depannya.

" _Ohayo, okaa-san_."

Tsuyoshi meletakan sumpit dan mangkuk di depan putranya, sementara Takeshi sibuk mengisi mangkuk nasi milik ayahnya. Setelah sarapan mereka siap, ayah dan anak itu mulai berdoa sebelum bersamaan mengucapkan 'Ittadakimasu'.

Suasana sarapan pagi di keluarga Yamamoto terbilang ceria dengan beberapa kali mereka saling melempar canda atau memberitahukan masing-masing apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan hari ini. Sampai Tsuyoshi terdiam sesaat, bingung apa ia harus menyinggung topik tentang sahabar karib anaknya. Setelah akhirnya anak semata wayangnya kembali mampu tersenyum setelah kepergian istrinya terkasih.

"Takeshi," mulai Tsuyoshi ragu. Takeshi mengalihkan tatapannya dari makanan menuju ayahnya.

"Ada apa oyaji?"

Tsuyohi kembali terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia berdehem pelan, berusaha menghilangkan perasaan ragunya. "Bagaimana kabar si kembar?" tanyanya pelan, berusaha memilah kata agar tidak membuat anaknya kembali _down_.

Usai Tsuyoshi mengutarakan pertanyaannya, senyum di wajah Takehi mulai memudar yang kini terganti dengan raut muram. Tsuyoshi terbatuk beberapa kali, sadar dengan perubahan suasana dan wajah anaknya, membuatnya menyesali telah menanyakan hal itu.

"Lupakan apa yang ayah ta-"

"Masih sama seperti dulu." Potong Takeshi cepat dengan cengiran yang kembali hadir di wajahnya. Di sana terpampang senyum palsu yang mulai ia pakai, entah sejak kapan.

Tsuyoshi menghela nafas pendek, berusaha menghiraukan senyum palsu putranya. "Belum ada kabar kalau Tsunayoshi-kun sudah sadar?" laki-laki paruh baya itu mendapat gelengan sebagai jawaban.

"Ienari maupun Sawada-san belum memberi kabar, dan lagi aku juga belum sempat untuk menjenguk Tsuna." Ujar Takeshi sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

Tsuyoshi melemparkan senyum maklum. Bagaimanapun, apa yang menimpa Tsunayoshi terjadi tepat seminggu setelah ibu Takeshi meninggal dunia. Jelas putranya belum sanggup untuk menjenguk salah satu sahabatnya itu.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya, oyaji aku mungkin pulang agak sore." Ujar Takeshi tiba-tiba sembari beranjak dari duduknya.

"Oh! bersenang-senanglah dengan teman-temanmu Takeshi." ujar Tsuyoshi.

Takeshi nyengir lebar, "Tentu saja oyaji!"

~TL~

Suara bola yang dipukul terdengar, disusul seruan anak-anak yang tengah mengejar bola. Di sudut lapangan, Takeshi tengah duduk terdiam. Menatap lapangan tanpa minat sementara benaknya tengah berkeliaran entah kemana.

" _Okaa-san_ , dia telah pergi." Gumam Takeshi pelan tanpa menatap bola mata coklat madu di depannya.

Tsunayoshi terdiam, menatap sahabat karibnya yang tidak menunjukkan senyum ceria yang biasa ia lakukan. "Gomen ..." ujarnya setelah lama terdiam.

Takeshi tertawa kecil, "Kenapa minta maaf?"

Tsunayoshi tidak menjawab, justru anak laki-laki itu berjalan mendekat dan memeluk erat sahabatnya. "Gomen, karena aku tidak ada di sana." Ujar Tsunayoshi pelan.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Tsuna. Kau tidak mungkin bisa terus-terusan menyelamatkan okaa-san." Takeshi tersenyum kecut, saat mengingat dulu Tsuna pernah menyelamatkan nyawa ibunya. "Aku yang lemah."

Tsunayoshi melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap tajam pemilik mata _hazel_ di depannya. "Kamu tidak lemah, Takeshi!" sungutnya.

"Kalau aku kuat, aku bisa melindungi kaa-san." Takeshi mulai merengek. Air mata mulai tergenang di kedua kelopak matanya.

Tsunayoshi tersenyum hangat, "Kata otou-san, kuat saja tidak cukup untuk melindungi orang yang kita sayangi."

Takeshi menatap sahabatnya bingung, Tsunayoshi memasang pose dengan tangan kanan mengepal kuat di depan wajahnya, sementara ia memasang wajah sok serius.

"Kita harus punya tekad kuat dan melakukannya dengan _Dying Will_ kita!" seru Tsunayoshi lantang, membuat Takeshi _Sweetdrop_. Kemudian cengiran lebar terukir di wajah _chubby_ -nya. "Aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang otou-san katakan." Ujar Tsunayoshi sembari senyum malu-malu. "Tapi ku rasa dengan melakukan apa yang kita bisa, kita akan semakin kuat." Lanjutnya lagi.

Takeshi terdiam sesaat, berusaha mencerna perkataan teman pertamanya. "Apa karena itu, kamu begitu kuat Tsuna?" tanyanya membuat Tsunayoshi memerah.

"Aku tidak kuat!" elaknya membuat Takeshi mendengus geli.

"Kekuatanmu melebihi anak-anak yang lain, bahkan bertarung dengan Hibari-san kau seimbang, Tsuna." Terang Takeshi, berusaha menyadarkan temannya betapa kuatnya dia untuk seumuran anak berumur dua belas tahun.

Tsunayoshi tersenyum malu sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang jelas tidak gatal.

"Aku hanya berusaha untuk melindungi orang yang ku sayang, itu saja."

Takeshi tertawa lepas saat melihat wajah polos temannya, Tsunayoshi mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia memukul lengan Takeshi, berusaha untuk membuat anak laki-laki itu berhenti tertawa yang justru membuat tawanya semakin meledak.

Takeshi tersenyum lembut saat mengingat kejadian itu. Tsunayoshi benar-benar polos dan selalu berfikir optimis meskipun ia tengah mengalami masalahnya sendiri. Takeshi yang sudah berteman lama dengan si kembar, jelas tahu perubahan yang terjadi dengan kedua kakak beradik itu.

Setiap Takeshi bertanya, Tsunayoshi selalu memasang senyum menenangkan dan mengatakan semua baik-baik saja. Sementara jika ia bertanya pada Ienari, tatapan sengit dan kata-kata pedas seperti 'ini bukan urusanmu' selalu itu yang ia dapat.

Sampai, seminggu setelah ibunya meninggal. Takeshi yang sudah mulai kembali tersenyum harus mendengar kabar bahwa temannya mengalami kecelakan dan tak sadarkan diri. Begitu mendengar kabar Tsunayoshi kecelakaan, ia segera berlari sekuat tenaga menuju rumah sakit dimana temannya berada.

Namun saat ia tepat berada di depan pintu rumah sakit, perasaan takut tiba-tiba hinggap dalam hatinya. Bayangan ketika ia berlari menuju rumah sakit yang sama, hanya untuk menemui ibunya yang telah terbujur lemas dengan kain putih menutupi wajahnya. Membuat tubuh anak laki-laki berusia dua belas tahun itu bergetar hebat.

 _Bagaimana kalau kali ini yang ada di sana adalah Tsuna?_

Takeshi berusaha menepis pikiran itu dalam benaknya. Tapi bukannya lenyap, justru kata-kata yang lebih menyakitkan hadir dalam benaknya.

 _Bagaimana kalau Tsuna benar-benar menyusul kaa-san?_

 _._

 _Ini semua karena aku lemah._

 _._

 _Ini semua karena aku bergantung pada Tsuna._

 _._

 _Ini salahku._

 _._

Takeshi mulai bergerak, ia berlari. Tapi ke arah yang berlawanan dari pintu rumah sakit.

Klang!

Suara bola yang dipukul membuyarkan lamunan Takeshi. ia menatap ke arah lapangan, entah sudah sejak kapan ia melamun dan membiarkan teman-temannya bermain tanpa dirinya. Takeshi tidak perduli, yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah pulang. Dan tidur sampai pagi kembali datang, walau siang baru menunjukkan panasnya.

~TL~

Sawada Nana, ibu dari si kembar Sawada menatap sebuah bingkai foto di kamarnya. Di bingkai berukuran kecil itu, terpajang foto kedua buah hatinya. Si kakak, Tsu-kun yang selalu periang bak langit pagi. Bersama adiknya Ie-kun yang tenang bak langit malam. Keduanya adalah langit yang selalu membuat hidup Nana terasa indah. Keduanya adalah alasan kenapa Nana mampu menepis rasa kesepian dan rindu yang ia tujukan untuk sang ayah dari dua buah hatinya.

Tapi kini, entah apa yang terjadi dengan kedua anaknya yang selalu lengket dan akrab. Kini mereka berdua bagai langit yang berada di dunia yang berbeda. Saling menjauh-ah bukan Ie-kun yang tiba-tiba menjauh dan bersikap kasar pada Tsu-kun.

Setetes air berhasil jatuh dari kelopak matanya, Nana mengusapnya cepat dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku ibu yang gagal, benarkan Tsu-kun?"

Kemudian ia tertawa, tahu persis apa yang akan dikatakan si kakak untuknya.

 _Okaa-san adalah ibu terbaik sedunia!_

Nana menatap foto suaminya, Iemitsu yang baru saja kembali bekerja sejak dua minggu lima hari yang lalu. Saat mendengar kabar Tsu-kun yang kecelakaan, Iemitsu segera pulang dan memeluknya yang membutuhkan sandaran saat itu. Nana bersyukur, suaminya masih menyempatkan dirinya untuk melihat kondisi putra mereka dan ada untuk membuatnya tenang. Walau kehadirannya tak sampai lebih dari tiga hari.

Nana menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan isa tangisnya. Nana kembali mengusap air mata yang mulai tak berhenti jatuh dari kedua matanya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan, _anata_?" bisiknya.

Sore itu, suara dering telpon memecahkan keheningan keluarga Sawada. Nana yang jatuh tertidur karena capek menangis. Beringsut pelan dari kasur empuknya dan melangkah keluar, hendak menjawab telpon. Manik mata coklat madunya melirik sana sini, mencari keberadaan anak keduanya yang tidak ia temukan dimanapun.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , dengan keluarga Sawada." Ujar Nana begitu mengangkat telpon.

"Selamat sore, Akira-sensei." Sapa Nana begitu mengetahui siapa penelponnya.

Nana mendengarkan dengan hati-hati apa yang di ucapkan dokter yang selama ini bertugas mengobati Tsunayoshi. Raut wajahnya yang semula tampak lelah dan pucat, kini berubah cerah saat mendengar kabar baik dari sang dokter.

"Tsu-kun siuman? Benarkah itu?" Nana tidak bisa berhenti memanjatkan kata syukur saat mendengar kabar gembira itu. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Nana segera memutuskan telpon setelah lebih dulu mengucapkan terima kasih pada Akira-sensei.

Setelahnya, Nana segera berlari menuju tangga sebelum ia teringat sesuatu dan berbalik lagi menuju telponnya. Segera ia men-dial nomor yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepalanya dan menunggu orang yang ia tunggu menjawab telponnya.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , dengan keluarga Yamamoto."

"Yamamoto-san, tolong beritahu Takeshi-kun. Tsu-kun baru saja siuman." Ujar Nana cepat.

Yang menerima telpon, Tsuyoshi terdiam sesaat dan mencoba mencerna kabar dari Nana. Detik berikutnya Tsuyoshi terkejut bukan main, laki paruh baya itu celingukan mencari sosok anaknya dengan panik sebelum ia mematikan sambungan dan berlari menuju lantai dua dimana kamar anaknya berada.

"Takeshi! Takeshi!" serunya sembari berlari girang.

Sementara itu Nana berlari menuju lantai dua dan membuka pintu yang memiliki plang nama yang bertuliskan 'Ie-kun' tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Sang empunya kamar yang tengah sibuk belajar mendecak sebal.

"Okaa-san sudah ku katakan, ketuk pintu sebelum masuk."

Nana tidak menggubris ucapan putra keduanya dan segera menarik tangan Ienari. Membuat pemilik tangan yang ditarik hampir terjungkal dari kursinya.

"Ayo kerumah sakit, Tsu-kun sudah siuman!" ujar Nana ceria.

Ienari bergeming, matanya membulat kaget. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan ibunya.

"Apa?" ujarnya bingung.

Nana mendesah sebal, "Tsu-kun siuman, cepat ganti bajumu dan kita pergi menemui kakakmu!" ujar Nana berusaha sabar dan segera mendorong anak laki-lakinya menuju lemari pakaian agar cepat mengganti bajunya.

Ienari masih belum bergeming, meski Nana sudah keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi menuju kamarnya sendiri. Manik caramel itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum ia tersadar dan segera berganti baju. Wajahnya yang menunjukkan ekspresi kaget dan kesal belum bisa membuat sinar kelegaan tertutupi dari matanya.

Setengah jam kemudian, kini Ienari dan Nana sudah berdiri di depan rumah sakit Namimori. Nana menarik tangan anaknya terburu-buru sementara Ienari hanya bisa pasrah diseret sang ibu.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar rumah sakit dengan nomor 2795, Nana membuka pintu kasar dan menghambur memeluk sosok mungil yang tengah duduk di atas kasur.

"Tsu-kun!" seru Nana.

Sosok mungil dengan rambut coklat yang menjuntai keberbagai arah itu perlahan membalas pelukan Nana. Ienari menatap pemandangan di depannya masih dengan raut shok. Tangannya mengepal perlahan, terutama saat ekor matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok bayangan hitam di luar kaca jendela. Sorot matanya menajam dan sebuah tekad membara hadir dalam sepasang mata caramelnya.

Ienari membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggallkan ruang kamar sang kakak tanpa menyadari tatapan heran dan penasaran yang Tsuna berikan untuknya.

"Kenapa harus sadar sekarang sih?!" desisnya penuh dengan amarah yang kian membuncah dalam dadanya.

TBC

* * *

AN/ berusaha untuk membuat kesan fluffy-nya terasa. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Kerasa atau tidak? Mohon beri komentar ya ^^ sepertinya part kali ini lebih pendek hahaha. Maaf ya soalnya kehabisan ide xD dan kemarin saat reread part 1 aku baru sadar, banyak banget typo berserakan.

Hahaha mohon dimaklumi ya soalnya aku bikin tanpa mengeditnya lagi ^^ peaceeee~~~ oke see you next part


	4. Chapter 4

**Author : Cocoa desu~~**

 **Disclaimer: KHR selalu dan selalu milik Amano Akira-sensei.**

 **"Speak" Bahasa normal.**

 **" _Speak"_ italian ataupun bahasa asing lainnya.**

 ** _Speak_ –jeritan hati karakter #plakk**

 **Untuk Tsunayoshi si kakak kembar, aku memakai nama panjangnya. Sementara untuk Tsu-kun si Vongola Decimo, aku memakai nama 'Tsuna' semoga kalian tidak kebingungan ya.**

 **Target 3 –Dunia Parallel-**

* * *

"Okaa-san."

Nana yang tengah mengupas kulit apel menatap anaknya yang tengah duduk di atas kasur.

"Ada apa, Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna menatap Ibunya –Ibu dari darinya yang lain- manik coklat madu miliknya menelusuri setiap sudut rupa wanita di depannya. Sebuah ukiran senyum hangat hadir di wajahnya, kemudian ia menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan apa-apa,"

Nana terkekeh geli, "Tsu-kun aneh deh."

Tsuna tersenyum malu, sang bos Vongola Decimo kembali bersuara, "Aku kangen Kaa-san." Jujurnya sebelum wajahnya merona.

Tangan putih yang tengah mengupas apel merah kini terhenti. Nana menatap salah satu dari anaknya dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang. Wanita dengan surai coklat pendek itu menaruh pisau dan apel di sampingnya sebelum ia membelai lembut dengan penuh kasih sayang, puncak kepala putranya.

"Kaa-san juga kangen Tsu-kun," ucapnya dengan ukiran senyum hangat di wajah cantiknya. "karena itu cepatlah sembuh agar kita bertiga bisa pergi piknik seperti dulu." Sambungnya.

Tsuna tersenyum lebar, ia meraih tangan Nana dan menggenggamnya lembut. Tangan yang sudah sejak berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya ia rindukan.

"Okaa-san, anak laki-laki yang tadi ada di belakang kaa-san, siapa?" tanya Tsuna dengan raut penasaran setelah ia melepaskan genggamannya.

Nana mengernyit bingung sesaat sebelum wajahnya berubah dengan mulut tipisnya membentuk huruf 'o'.

"Maksudmu Ie-kun?"

"Ie-kun?" Tsuna mengernyit sesaat, nama panggilan itu mengingatkannya dengan cucunya di dunia asalnya.

Ah, Tsuna mendadak merindukan cucu laki-lakinya, apa yang tengah dilakukan Ietsu saat ini? apa dia masih menangis karena kepergiannya? Bagaimana dengan Kiyoshi, apa dia masih terpuruk dan memilih bersembunyi di ruang rahasianya? Tsuna tersenyum geli kala mengingat Kiyoshi yang merasa tidak seorangpun yang mengetahui ruang rahasianya, sementara seluruh penghuni masion tahu persis dimana ruang rahasianya. Dan Kyoko, apa yang tengah dilakukannya saat ini?

"Tsu-kun? Tsu-kun!"

Tsuna mengerjap sesaat, lamunannya buyar seketika saat Nana memanggilnya. "Hai kaa-san?"

"Mouu, apa yang kamu lamunkan Tsu-kun?" Nana berkacak pinggang sesaat.

Bos dengan tubuh mininya tertawa malu, "Aku hanya berusaha mengingat, siapa itu Ie-kun." jawabnya yang kemudian ia sesali.

Nana membulatkan matanya, suara dan gerak tubuhnya menunjukkan ia tengah panik. "Tsu-kun apa kamu lupa dengan adik kembar laki-lakimu?"

"Eh?"

"Apa karena kepalamu terbentur jadi ingatanmu ada yang hilang, Tsu-kun?" Nana menangkup wajah putranya dengan kecemasan.

Tsuna berusaha menenangkan Nana, dan ingin rasanya ia memaki dirinya sendiri karena bisa lupa bahwa sekarang dia berada di dunia parallel. Dan Tsuna di dunia ini memiliki adik kembar laki-laki bernama Ienari. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, kehilangan ingatan bisa menjadi alasan bagus bagi dirinya untuk mencari informasi serta menutupinya dari tindakan di luar karakter Tsuna di dunia ini.

Tsuna tersenyum kikuk, "Gomen kaa-san, aku tidak ingat apa-apa tentang Ie-kun." bohongnya.

Nana yang termakan kebohongan Tsuna menatap anak laki-laki yang ia kira putranya itu dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Begitu, wajar saja kalau ingatanmu hilang Tsu-kun." gumam Nana pelan yang masih mampu didengar Tsuna.

 _Gomen kaa-san karena membohongimu_ , Tsuna tersenyum kecut.

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan di balik pintu kamar Tsuna terdengar, Nana mempersilahkan siapapun yang kini memutuskan untuk menjenguk Tsuna saat ini. Saat pintu terbuka, dua sosok laki-laki terlihat di ambang pintu. Tsuna menatap keduanya dengan membulatkan matanya begitu tahu siapa penjenguknya. Terlebih pada anak laki-laki dengan surai hitam cepak dengan bola mata hazel miliknya.

"Yamamoto-san, Takeshi-kun, mari masuk!" ajak Nana ceria dan beranjak dari duduknya untuk menyambut mereka berdua.

"Selamat sore, sawada-san." Sapa laki-laki paruh baya yang tidak lain adalah Tsuyoshi. Takeshi yang berada di samping ayahnya menundukkan kepalanya pelan sebelum mata hazelnya melirik ke arah Tsuna.

"Y-Yo Tsuna! Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Takeshi dengan cengiran khasnya.

Tsuna mengernyit saat melihat senyum yang dipaksakan itu. Gerak tubuh dan senyum yang diberikan Takeshi begitu mudah dibaca oleh Tsuna. Anak laki-laki di depannya itu tampak gugup dan tegang, hal itu membuat Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Siapa?" tanya Tsuna yang langsung membuat Takeshi serta dua lainnya terdiam.

Nana tersenyum sedih sebelum berjalan menuju Tsuna. "Tsu-kun, dia Yamamoto Takeshi dan ayahnya Yamamoto Tsuyoshi." Terang Nana.

Tsuyoshi mengamati putranya dan Tsuna secara bergantian sebelum memutuskan mencairkan suasana yang mendadak dingin dan menusuk. Terutama untuk menyelamatkan putranya dari keterkejutannya.

"Halo Tsunayoshi-kun, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Tsuyoshi membuat Tsuna mengalihkan tatapannya dari Takeshi ke arah pria di depannya.

Tsuna tersenyum lembut, "Lebih baik Yamamoto-san."

Tsuyoshi membalas senyum Tsuna, lantas menepuk bahu putranya. Tidak keras tapi mampu membuat Takeshi yang mematung terasa ditampar untuk kembali sadar.

"Apa kamu tidak mengingat paman dan Takeshi? dia temanmu sejak kelas dua sekolah dasar." Terang Tsuyoshi, berharap teman anaknya mendapat hits dan mengingat sedikit tentang putranya.

Tsuna mengalihkan tatapannya dari Tsuyoshi menuju anak laki-laki yang berusia sama dengannya. Semula Takeshi menatap ubin di bawahnya sebelum perlahan ia menatap balik manik coklat madu itu. senyum kikuk kembali hadir di wajah coklatnya.

"Yo Tsuna."

Bola mata coklat madu Tsuna yang besar dan jernih menatap lurus ke arah sepasang hazel di depannya. Takeshi serasa ingin mundur dan bersembunyi saat sepasang mata yang ia kenal itu menatap lurus ke arahnya. Seakan tatapan itu mampu menelanjanginya, tatapan yang lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya pernah ia rasakan.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Tsuna memutuskan untuk bersuara. " _Gomen_ Yamamoto-san, sepertinya ingatanku belum kembali. Jadi aku tidak terlalu mengingat anakmu."

Tsuyoshi menghela nafas pelan begitu mendengarnya. Laki-laki pemilik restoran sushi itu menepuk bahu putranya pelan, berusaha untuk membuat putranya tetap sadar. "Tidak apa-apa Tsunayoshi-kun, itu hal yang wajar setelah kecelakan dan selama sebulan ini kamu koma."

"Tsu-kun, Kaa-san pergi mencari adikmu dulu sekalian ada hal yang harus kaa-san bicarakan dengan Akira-sensei." Ujar Nana yang sejak tadi diam.

"Ah, aku juga harus pulang karena ada pesanan yang harus diantar sore ini." Ujar Tsuyoshi tiba-tiba. Namun sebelum ia beranjak Tsuyoshi menepuk bahu Takeshi, membuat putranya menatap ayahnya.

"Kamu di sini saja, temani temanmu." Kalimat itu bukanlah kalimat nasehat melainkan perintah dan Takeshi tahu betul.

"Aku mengerti, _oyaji_." Jawab Takeshi singkat.

Setelahnya Nana dan Tsuyoshi pergi meninggalkan dua anak laki-laki itu sendirian. Selama berjalan di koridor rumah sakit Nana maupun Tsuyoshi tak banyak bersuara sampai Nana beringsut menuju salah satu tempat duduk dan jatuh terduduk. Tsuyoshi menatap ibu dari dua anak kembar Sawada dengan prihatin.

Tatapan dari bola mata coklat itu tampak kosong, sebelum mulai berkaca-kaca. "Untunglah Tsu-kun sudah siuman, untunglah ..." gumam Nana sembari tersenyum tipis dan membiarkan air yang sudah menggenang kini menganak sungai di pipinya.

Tsuyoshi mengelus punggung Nana, berharap ibu dari dua anak kembar sekaligus teman lamanya itu tenang. Atau justru ia berharap Nana mengeluarkan emosinya saat ini agar setelahnya ia bisa menghadapi masalah anak pertamanya yang hilang ingatan. Bola mata hazel itu menatap ke arah koridor yang baru saja ia lalui, Laki-laki paruh baya itu juga berharap kelak anaknya bisa menghadapi masalahnya sendiri.

Tanpa Nana maupun Tsuyoshi sadari, tak jauh dari mereka Ienari menatap keduanya dengan tangan mengepal erat. Ienari membuang muka dan menatap ubin di bawahnya, ia memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat sebelum membukanya lagi. Kini disepasang bola mata karamel miliknya ada sebuah tekad di sana. Setelahnya ia kembali berjalan pergi, meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Kembali ke kamar rawat Tsuna. Takeshi masih setia berdiri di tempatnya tadi sejak mereka berdua di tinggal. Takeshi sama sekali tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa disaat seperti ini. lidahnya terasa kelu dan ia sama sekali tidak punya keberanian untuk menatap Tsuna secara langsung.

Tsuna menghela nafas pelan melihat anak laki-laki yang ternyata sudah cukup lama berteman dengan dirinya di dunia ini. Entah apa yang membuat anak laki-laki di depannya itu begitu terlihat rapuh dan bisa saja sedetik kemudian dia akan hancur. Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya saat pemikiran itu hadir dalam benaknya.

"Ta-Yamamoto." Panggilnya membuat tubuh anak laki-laki bersurai hitam cepak itu menegang sesaat.

"Ne Yamamoto, kau mendengarku?" panggil Tsuna lagi saat Takeshi belum juga menyahut.

"Ne Yamamo- UWAAAA!"

GUBRAKKK!

"Tsuna!" Takeshi terkesiap kaget saat mendengar teriakan Tsuna yang disusul suara benda jatuh. Bola mata hazel itu membulat saat melihat Tsuna yang tengah berada di lantai dengan wajah mencium ubin.

"Tsuna kamu tidak apa-apa?!" Takeshi menghampiri Tsuna yang tengah duduk di lantai sembari mengusap hidungnya yang sakit. Manik hazel itu memancarkan kekhawatiran.

"Itte, sakit sekali!" rengek Tsuna yang justru membuat Takeshi ingin tertawa. Tsuna mendelik kesal, "jangan tertawa!" desisnya pelan yang malah membuat Takeshi tak mampu menahan tawanya lagi.

"kau ini sedang apa sih sampai bisa terjatuh seperti itu?" tanya Takeshi disela-sela tawanya. Tsuna mengembungkan kedua pipinya kesal.

"Ini salahmu yang tidak menjawab saat aku memanggilmu, Yamamoto!" seru Tsuna kesal.

Tubuh Takeshi kembali menegang dan sorot matanya kembali sayu setelah mendengarnya. Tsuna yang melihat segera menajamkan kedua matanya. Takeshi itu temannya, terserah walaupun dia bukan teman maupun penjaganya di dunia asalnya. Tapi kenyataan bahwa Tsuna di dunia ini berteman dengan Takeshi sudah cukup membuatnya bisa memperlakukan Takeshi sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan pada Takeshi di dunianya.

"Yama-"

"Takeshi!" potong anak laki-laki di didepannya cepat, membuat Tsuna mengerjap sesaat.

"Eh?"

Takeshi menatap mutiara coklat madu itu dan senyum lembut terukir di wajahnya. Tsuna mengerjap sesaat, ia tahu betul, ia kenal betul dengan senyuman itu. Senyuman milik Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Panggil aku Takeshi, Tsuna."

Tsuna terdiam, mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan temannya itu.

"Takeshi, ku mohon panggil aku seperti dulu lagi." Pinta Takeshi pelan, suaranya bergetar dan tanpa anak laki-laki pencinta baseball itu sadari. Pandangannya mengabur tatkala air mata mulai menggenang di kedua kelopak matanya.

"Ku mohon, Tsuna." Takeshi menggigit bibir bawahnya, menolak untuk mengeluarkan isak tangis maupun menjatuhkan air matanya.

Tubuhnya bergetar cukup hebat, dan saat Takeshi mengira ia tidak akan sanggup lagi untuk menahan berat badannya. Takeshi merasakan kehangatan yang begitu ia rindukan selama sebulan ini. Tsuna memeluk erat temannya, ia mengelus punggung Takeshi berusaha menenangkan sang hujan.

"Maa maa Takeshi ..."

Bola mata hazel itu membulat penuh saat Tsuna akhirnya memanggil namanya dengan nama kecilnya. Akhirnya Tsuna mau memanggil namanya seperti dulu. Tidak apa, meski dalam ingatan Tsuna belum ada dirinya, tidak apa meski mungkin di mata Tsuna, dia hanyalah orang asing. Baginya saat ini, Takeshi hanya berharap teman masa kecil sekaligus orang yang sudah ia anggap saudara sendiri mau memanggilnya seperti dulu. Bukan memanggilnya seperti mereka berdua adalah orang asing.

"Tsuna!" Takeshi membalas pelukan Tsuna dengan air mata yang sudah menganak sungai di kedua pipinya. "Ku pikir kau sudah pergi meninggalkanku! Ku pikir kamu tidak akan membuka matamu lagi!" Takeshi terisak dalam pelukkan Tsuna.

Tsuna tersenyum hangat dan membenamkan wajahnya di balik bahu Takeshi yang bergetar. Ia tidak keberatan dengan baju rawatnya yang sudah basah karna sang hujan. Sama sekali tidak keberatan jika ia bisa merengkuh dan menenangkan hujannya.

"Arigatou ..." Bisik Takeshi tepat di samping telinga Tsuna. "Terima kasih Tsuna, karena kamu kembali."

" _Ne, Tadaima_ Takeshi."

Takeshi tertawa renyah sebelum membalasnya, " _Okaeri_ , Tsuna!"

~TL~

PRANG!

Serpihan beling dari gelas wine yang di lempar ke dinding berserakan di samping seorang anak remaja laki-laki berusia tiga belas tahun. Beberapa beling sempat menggores permukaan halus pipi milik remaja bersurai coklat pasir itu. Remaja itu mengenakan baju serba hitam yang melekat pas di badannya. Bola matanya yang berwarna abu-abu itu menatap lurus yang terlihat kosong. Raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan rasa sakit meski beberapa darah segar mengalir di pipinya akibat gesekan beling.

"Apa maksudmu kau gagal Sato?!" suara tinggi dan berat itu menggelegar membuat dinding bergetar karnanya.

"Maafkan saya, Quarto-sama." Remaja yang dipanggil Sato itu membungkuk dalam. "Saat saya hendak membunuhnya, tiba-tiba saja dia terbangun dari koma dan berhasil menghindari jarum yang saya lemparkan ke dia." Terangnya yang membuat bos keempat famiglia itu menggeram kesal.

"Dia hanya menghindar dan mungkin hanya bisa menghindar tanpa bisa melawan lalu kenapa kamu tidak membunuhnya!" sentak bos itu kesal.

Sato terdiam, ia teringat saat ia melakukan misi untuk membunuh saudara dari bocah itu. Misi untuk membunuh kakak kembar dari Sawada Ienari, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Semula Sato berfikir tugas itu hanyalah misi mudah yang dapat ia selesaikan tanpa kesalahan ataupun waktu yang lama.

Tapi.

Bola mata coklat madu yang tajam dan terkadang berpendar orange. Serta aura kekuasaan dan intimidasi yang kuat melebihi bosnya sendiri. Dan aura membunuh yang begitu pekat hingga membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri serta perasaan takut yang menggerayanginya. Sato memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

Anak itu bukanlah bocah biasa.

"Maafkan saya Quarto-sama, tapi menurut Niel. Kakak kembar dari Sawada Ienari dikenal sebagai salah satu anak terkuat di kota Namimori setelah sang Demon, Hibari Kyoya."

Sang Quarto mendengus jijik, "Lalu kamu berfikir seorang anak kecil yang terbangun dari tidur panjangnya selama hampir sebulan tidak akan bisa dikalahkan oleh pembunuh terlatih sepertimu, Sato?" senyum mengejek hadir di wajah besar dan lebar miliknya.

Tubuh Sato sedikit menegang saat mendengarnya. Sang bos mengangkat alisnya sebelah, menyadari perubahan tubuh dari salah satu anak buah yang ia rekrut sejak dia kecil.

"Oho~ apa kamu takut dengan anak yang lebih muda darimu, Sato?"

"Tidak sama sekali, Quarto-sama!" suara Sato naik satu oktaf saat mendengar bosnya meremehkannya.

BANG!

Tanpa aba-aba, bos keempat dari famiglia yang cukup tua itu mengeluarkan pistol hitamnya dan menembak tepat di atas kepala Sato. Membuat anak malang itu memejamkan matanya dan mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

Quarto meniup asap yang keluar dari moncong pistolnya sembari tersenyum sadis. "Ini peringatan untukmu karena telah membuat rencanaku berjalan lambat Sato." Desisnya.

Sato kembali membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat, "Saya mengerti Quarto-sama, terima kasih untuk kemurahan hati anda."

"Sekarang, lenyaplah dari hadapanku!" usirnya kasar sembari melempar kembali gelas wine ke arah samping Sato.

Sato membungkuk pendek sebelum mulai berjalan keluar dari ruangan besar dengan banyaknya lukisan serta ornamen-ornamen indah milik bosnya.

Suara deritan pintu memekakkan telinga terdengar saat pintu besar bergeser dan tertutup rapat. Sato menarik nafas pajang sebelum mulai melangkah, namun baru selangkah ia ambil, tubuhnya sudah oleng hingga membuatnya bersandar pada dinding beton di sampingnya.

Deru nafas terdengar seakan tengah bepacu saat ia menarik nafas, keringat dingin mengalir dan mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Anak remaja itu seakan tengah kehilangan separuh nyawanya akibat kejadian tadi.

"Sato."

Bola mata abu-abu itu melirik ke arah samping kanannya saat mendengar suara yang sudah ia kenal sejak kecil itu terdengar. Seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih muda setahun darinya, dengan rambut hitam raven dan sepasang bola mata hitam yang nampak kosong.

Sato tersenyum tipis dan berjalan menuju ke arah anak laki-laki itu, " _Tadaima_ , Corvano Rakuzan-sama."

Anak laki-laki yang bernama Rakuzan itu menatap lurus ke arah Sato sebelum memalingkan wajahnya. "Berhenti memanggil nama lengkapku, kita tidak sedang berada satu ruangan dengan _laki-laki itu_." Ujarnya datar.

Sato tersenyum kecil, ia tahu betul siapa yang dimaksud teman masa kecilnya itu dengan sebuatan 'laki-laki itu'. Remaja laki-laki dengan surai coklat pasit itu membungkuk penuh hormat, "Aku mengerti Raku-sama." Ujarnya dengan nada main-main.

Raku mendengus pelan, "Terserah." Desisnya yang membuat Sato tertawa geli.

Mereka berdua mulai berjalan menuju tangga untuk turun kebawah dan berkumpul dengan salah satu teman mereka di taman belakang mansion.

Saat mereka melewati sebuah kamar, Raku berhenti sejenak membuat Sato ikut berhenti dan menatap ke arah kamar di samping kiri mereka.

"Ada apa, Raku?" tanya Sato sembari menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

Raku kembali berjalan yang disusul Sato sembari menjawab pertanyaan Sato. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja kemarin mereka membawa anak baru dari Estrano Famiglia. Dan sepertinya anak ini cukup menarik perhatian laki-laki tua itu." Jelasnya.

Sato mangut-mangut sebelum ia melempar pandangannya ke arah ruangan di belakang mereka. Senyum sedih hadir di wajah tampannya saat menerka-nerka siapa lagi korban kebengisan dan kegilaan akan kekuasaan, bosnya.

Mereka berdua terus menuruni tangga hingga lenyap dari pandangan. Sementara itu dari balik kamar yang sempat membuat Raku serta Sato berhenti. Suara lirih terdengar di balik pintu kamar. Sesosok gadis kecil berusia sebelas tahun kini tengah meringkuk di sudut ruangan yang sempit dan pengap itu.

Rambutnya yang berwarna keunguan tampak berantakan dan baju serta tubuhnya kotor dengan tanah dan ada banyak bekas luka yang belum mengering. Badannya kurus seakan hanya tulang yang terbungkus kulit manusia. Anak kecil itu menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan rasa lapar yang mendera perutnya sejak kemarin.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, Onii-sama ..." lirihnya.

~TL~

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Menurut Akira-sensei, kondisinya saat ini stabil. Dan untuk masalah hilang ingatan, kemungkinan itu dampak dari kecelakaan yang dia alami. Tsu-kun butuh istirahat yang cukup." Jelas Nana yang tengah menggenggam ponselnya.

Suara di seberang telpon terdengar menghembuskan nafas lega sebelum kembali bersuara. "Lalu bagaimana keadaan Ienari-kun, sayang?"

Nana menggigit bibir bawahnya. Setelah ia berbicara dengan Akira-sensei, Nana mencari keberadaan putra keduanya yang ia temukan tengah duduk menyendiri di taman kota. Wanita dengan surai coklat gelap itu sempat mengajak Ienari untuk kembali ke rumah sakit. Namun Ienari menolak, dan anak laki-laki itu segera berlari pergi meninggalkan Nana.

"Ie-kun, baik-baik saja _anata_." Jawab Nana setelah lama terdiam.

Iemitsu yang menyadari jeda yang Nana berikan hanya bisa memijit dahinya yang serasa mulai sakit karena saki kepala yang dia alami. Iemitsu tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali bersuara, kali ini dengan nada ceria yang biasa ia gunakan saat menelpon istrinya.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaanmu, sayang? Apa kau memimpikan aku saat kau tidur?"

Nana tergelak mendengarnya, "Aku selalu memimpikanmu, bahkan saat aku terjaga." Jawab Nana membuat Iemitsu nyengir lebar.

"Aku akan mengusahakan untuk pulang cepat tahun ini." Nana menggeleng mendengarnya, walau tahu suaminya tidak akan melihatnya.

"Pekerjaanmu sudah cukup berat dan aku tidak mau membebanimu. Bekerjalah dengan baik, jaga kesehatanmu sampai waktu dimana kamu benar-benar bisa pulang tanpa pekerjaan yang menunggumu." Nasehat Nana.

Iemitsu tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya karena mempunya istri pengertian seperti Nana. Karena itulah Iemitsu membulatkan tekadnya untuk mengerjakan kertas-kertas sialan itu lebih cepat agar dia bisa berkumpul bersama keluarganya.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali bekerja dulu, sayang."

"Eum _, ganbatte ne_!"

Setelahnya bunyi klik terdengar, tanda sambungan telpon telah terputus. Nana menghembuskan nafas lelah yang sejak beberapa tahun ini sering ia lakukan. Tubuhnya yang langsing, ia rebahkan di kasur empuknya. Kelopak matanya terpejam dan beberapa memori saat kedua putranya masih sangat dekat dan kompak terbayang dalam benaknya.

 **Flash back on**

"Okaa-san, sini Ie-kun bantu!" seru Ienari yang berusia tujuh tahun, anak laki-laki itu mengambil kantong belanjaan Nana saat melihat ibunya di pintu depan.

Saat ia berhasil mengambilnya, Ienari langsung menjatuhkan kantong besar berwarna putih itu. Wajahnya memerah dengan raut kaget terukir di wajahnya.

"Berat!" pekiknya.

Nana terkekeh geli melihat tingkah putra keduanya. Di sampingnya Tsunayoshi, putra pertamanya menatap adiknya cemas. Di kedua tangannya sudah ada kantong belanjaan, meski tidak sebanyak dan seberat yang di bawa Nana tadi yang kini sudah berpindah tangan ke Ienari.

Tsunayoshi berjalan menghampiri adiknya yang masih mencoba untuk mengangkat kantong besar itu.

"Ie-kun kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas.

Ienari tersenyum lebar, "aku tidak apa-apa onii-chan!" kembali Ienari berusaha mengangkat bungkusan itu yang sama sekali tidak terangkat sedikit pun.

Tsunayoshi tersenyum geli sebelum menaruh kantong belanjaannya, "Ie-kun." panggilnya.

" _Nani, onii-chan_?"

Tsunayoshi tersenyum cerah, "Ie-kun bawa yang ini saja, biar itu onii-chan yang bawa." Ujarnya membuat Ienari cemberut.

"Onii-chan jangan meledekku, satu saja aku tidak bisa bawa apa lagi dua!" sungutnya sembari mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

Tsunayoshi melemparkan senyum lebarnya, "Tenang saja, onii-chan yakin Ie-kun bisa membawanya."

Ienari terdiam dan melihat dua kantong berwarna putih di depannya. Manik karamelnya menatap sepasang mata coklat madu milik kakaknya sebelum raut serius yang terlihat lucu di mata Nana hadir di wajah Ienari.

Ienari meraih dua kantong plastik itu, ia menarik nafas pelan sebelum mengangkat keduanya. Nana bertepuk tangan sembari tersenyum ceria saat Ienari berhasil mengangkat dua kantong plastik itu. Ienari nyengir lebar sementara Tsunayoshi mengelus puncak kepala Ienari.

"Ie-kun hebat!" puji Tsunayoshi membuat kedua pipi Ienari memerah.

 **Flash back off**

Nana tersenyum tipis saat ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya, dulu hari-hari begitu indah dan damai. Dulu Nana selalu berfikir dia adalah ibu paling beruntung karena memiliki dua buah hati seperti mereka berdua. Namun mungkin kini adalah waktunya dimana ia tengah diuji untuk menghadapi masalah yang setiap ibu alami.

Mungkin ini yang disebut dengan masa pemberotakan anak-anak.

~TL~

Tsuna menatap kepergian Takeshi dari balik jendelanya. Manik mata coklat madu itu memperhatikan sosok temannya yang tengah berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Setelah sosok Takeshi tidak terlihat lagi Tsuna menghela nafas lelah.

Berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa dan berpura-pura memperlakukan Takeshi sebagai orang asing membuatnya lelah. Apa lagi saat melihat Takeshi yang rapuh di depannya tadi membuatnya ingin mengakhiri kepura-puraannya.

Tapi, jika ia melakukannya orang-orang akan mencurigainya. Tsuna sudah melakukan kesalahan dengan bilang ia tidak mengingat adik kembarnya. Jadi bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengingat Takeshi sementara dia tidak bisa mengingat adiknya sendiri.

Tsuna menajamkan tatapan matanya saat raut serius hadir di wajah chubbynya. Bos Vongola itu tengah memikirkan tentang masalah musuh yang mengincar vongola serta anak laki-laki yang ingin membunuhnya. Serta sedikit kesal karena ia sama sekali tidak di beri informasi tentang Tsunayoshi di dunia ini.

Entah kenapa, Tsuna merasa Byakuran sengaja tidak memberinya sedikit pun ingatan Tsunayoshi di memorinya. Dan hal itu membuat Tsuna ingin sekali menggigit sampai mati laki-laki putih dengan senyum menyebalkan itu.

* * *

TBC

AN/ terima kasih untuk kalian para reader yang udah mau baca dan komen! *tebar bunga tujuh rupa* pertama2 coco mau balas review kalian ^^

Buat Hikage natsu-chan! Terima kasih untuk komenmu ^^

Buat Sherry-chan! Makasih udah ngefollow dan komen hehehe, dan untuk komenmu aku bisa katakan tebakanmu itu setengah benar setengah salah. Sok diikutin aja nih fanfic biar tahu hehe

Buat hikage natsuhimiko-chan! Sumpah aku ngakak parah pas baca komenmu xD, emang ie-kun ketara ya punya brother complex?

Buat Nuruhime-chan! Jadi gini Tsuna dan Tsunayoshi itu dua orang yang berbeda, dunianya aja beda. Tsuna yang vongola decimo itu bisa di bilang setelah canon dari manganya. Yang meninggal lalu jiwanya di tarik sama Giotto, Kawahira dan Byakuran dan di kirim ke dunia lain dimana parallel Tsuna sedang sekarat. Di dunia parallel ini Tsuna berada di tubuh Tsunayoshi dan dia itu kakak kembar dari sawada Ienari. dan untuk masalah flash back sebenarnya kemarin coco uring-uringan mau pake kata flash back apa kagak. Soalnya pengen bikin suasana baru, tapi kalau itu bikin kamu dan para reader bingung, aku bakal pake kata flash back ^^

Semuanya makasih untuk review kalian~~ *bow bareng Tsu-kun and Ienari*


	5. Chapter 5

**Author : Cocoa desu~~**

 **Disclaimer: KHR selalu dan selalu milik Amano Akira-sensei.**

" **Speak" Bahasa normal.**

" _ **Speak**_ **" italian ataupun bahasa asing lainnya.**

 _ **Speak**_ **–jeritan hati karakter #plakk**

 **Target 4 –Sawada Ienari-**

* * *

"Ienari!"

Sosok anak laki-laki dengan surai coklat cepak itu menoleh saat seseorang memanggilnya. Bola mata karamelnya menyipit sedikit sebelum senyum ceria hadir di wajah tan miliknya.

"Mochida-senpai, sudah lama sekali. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sapa Ienari ceria pada anak remaja laki-laki yang memiliki rambut hitam dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

Remaja yang dipanggil Mochida itu memakai seragam Nami-chuu dan mengacak-acak rambut coklat Ienari dengan gemas membuat sang empunya rambut mendengus sebal.

"Senpai apa yang kau lakukan? Rambutku jadi berantakan!" sungut Ienari dan menepis tangan Mochida serta mulai merapikan rambutnya.

Mochida tertawa renyah, "Tidak ku sangka, Klub kendo tanpamu benar-benar membosankan."

Ienari tersenyum lebar begitu mendengarnya. "Maa senpai, tinggal beberapa bulan lagi dan kita akan kembali bersaing untuk menjadi ketua klub!"

"Jangan sombong kau! Aku lebih kuat dari yang dulu, kau tahu." Mochida mendengus geli dengan sikap percaya diri Ienari.

Ienari hanya tertawa mendengarnya, kemudian mereka berdua mulai kembali berjalan beriringan. Banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan dan saling melempar canda tawa. Bagaimanapun mereka baru bertemu lagi sejak kelulusan Mochida kensuke dari sekolah dasar Namimori dan meninggalkan jabatan ketua klub kendo di tangan Ienari.

"Tapi kamu ini memang lamban dalam pertumbuhan ya. Masa sudah kelas enam, tinggi badanmu masih sama." Ledek Mochida sembari mengukur perbedaan tinggi badan mereka berdua.

Ienari mendecak pelan lalu menyikut pinggang Mochida membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan. "Lihat saja akan ku susul tinggi badanmu, senpai!" seru Ienari dengan telunjuk di depan wajah Mochida.

Mantan ketua klub kendo sekolah dasar Namimori itu hanya tertawa lepas mendengarnya. Sangking terlalu bersemangatnya ia tertawa, Mochida menyeka air mata yang keluar dari sudut pelupuk matanya.

"Haaa sudah lama sekali aku tidak tertawa seperti ini!" katanya setelah berhasil meredam tawanya.

Ienari mendengus pelan, "Terus saja tertawa sampai kau mati, senpai." Cetusnya tajam.

Mochida tersenyum geli melihat Ienari yang cemberut. Remaja laki-laki itu merengkuh pundak Ienari dan cengiran lebar hadir di wajahnya.

"Cepatlah lulus dan aku akan menunggumu di depan pintu klub, Ienari!"

Seulas senyum penuh kepastian yang terdapat bumbu sinis hadir di wajah Ienari, dan saat anak laki-laki berusia dua belas tahun itu menatap mantan ketua klubnya. Batu karamel itu berkilat sesaat membuat Mochida tertegun.

"Tentu saja senpai, aku tidak sabar untuk cepat-cepat lulus." Suara rendah yang Ienari gunakan membuat Mochida semakin terdiam.

Remaja laki-laki itu dapat merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari adik kelasnya ini. Ada sebuah emosi yag cukup kuat yang tidak Mochida ketahui apa alasannya.

Suasana canggung hadir menghampiri mereka berdua –atau lebih tepatnya Mochida-. Ienari berjalan dengan tenang sementara Mochida menggaruk pipinya untuk menghilangkan perasaan canggung yang ia rasakan.

"Hey Ienari!"panggil Mochida saat dia teringat sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran sejak dua tahun terakhir ini. Anak laki-laki bersurai coklat itu menoleh menatap senpainya.

"Ada apa, senpai?"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kakak kembarmu?" tanya Mochida.

Tubuh Ienari seketika membatu, tangannya mengepal erat saat mendengar pertanyaan Mochida. Sementara itu, Mochida sama sekali tidak menyadari perubahan Ienari dan kembali bersuara.

"Kau tahu, banyak rumor yang beredar tentang kakakmu. Katanya, tiba-tiba saja sang singa kecil kehilangan gigi taringnya." Terang Mochida saat mengingat rumor saat ia masih sekolah dasar.

"Dan sekarang banyak sekali yang mulai memanggilnya dengan sebutan Dame-Tsuna. Aku tidak terlalu mengenal kakakmu. Tapi hal itu cukup membuatku penasaran." Jelas Mochida dan kini bola mata hitam itu menatap ke arah pemillik surai coklat di sampingnya.

"Jadi apa itu semua benar, bahwa kakakmu kini menjadi orang bodoh dan payah?" tanya Mochida meminta kepastian.

Ienari tersenyum mengejek, "Apa yang kau dengar itu benar, senpai." Jawab Ienari membuat Mochida mangut-mangut mengerti.

"Orang bodoh seperti dia hanya akan menjadi sampah masyarakat." Cetus Ienari dingin dengan tatapan kosong.

Mochida menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar perkataan Ienari. Rasanya aneh mendengar Ienari mengejek kakak kembarnya sendiri. Seingat Mochida anak laki-laki di sampingnya ini selalu saja membicarkan betapa hebat dan kerennya kakak kembarnya.

Mungkinkah karena kakak kembarnya berubah menjadi orang bodoh dan payah membuat Ienari membenci dan merasa kecewa terhadapnya?

Mochida menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran itu karena itu sama sekali bukanlah urusannya.

Saat mereka sampai di persimpangan jalan, mereka berdua berpisah karena arah yang mereka lalui berbeda. Mochida melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas Ienari sembari tersenyum kecil. Saat punggung Mochida tidak terlihat lagi oleh Ienari, mimik wajah anak berumur dua belas tahun itu berubah.

Tidak ada lagi raut wajah anak ceria yang terkadang manja dan menyebalkan seperti yang ia perlihatkan pada Mochida. Kini wajahnya berubah dingin dengan tatapan tajam yang tersirat kemarahan dan tekad kuat didalamnya.

Ienari berjalan menuju sebuah gang sebelum ia bersandar pada dinding putih di belakangnya. Anak laki-laki dengan surai coklat itu memasukan kedua tangannya di kedua kantong celana jeans berwarna abu-abu miliknya.

Sesosok bayangan hitam hadir dan ikut bersandar disisi lain dinding putih itu. langit sudah mulai berganti tirai senja, sehingga tak banyak pejalan kaki yang akan melihat mereka berdua. Dan lagi sikap mereka sama sekali tidak akan terlihat seperti dua orang yang tengah berbicara satu sama lain.

Ienari yang pertama kali membuka suara di keheningan yang hadir diantara mereka berdua.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Ienari pada inti permasalahan.

Ienari tahu betul dengan sifat sosok misterius itu, dia tidak akan datang jika tidak terjadi sesuatu. Dan Ienari berharap kedatangannya bukanlah untuk memberi tahu bahwa apa yang dulu pernah ia katakan padanya masih tetap berlanjut dan tidak ada perubahan sama sekali.

"Massimo telah tewas, dan kau semakin kehabisan waktu, Ienari-kun." ujar suara dari sosok misterius itu.

Suara rendah yang sedikit nyaring, suara dari sosok misterius itu terdengar seperti suara seorang wanita dewasa. Ienari menggertakkan giginya saat mendengar berita yang disampaikan sosok misterius itu. Tangannya mengepal sebelum ia meninju dinding di belakangnya dengan kuat tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan setelahnya.

Deru nafas Ienari memburu saat dia mengeluarkan emosinya yang membuncah. Rasa kesal menghampirinya membuatnya semakin ingin menghancurkan dinding di depannya.

Sosok misterius itu tersenyum, setengah geli setengah mengejek melihat Ienari yang kehilangan kendali hingga meninju dinding.

"Apa rencanamu masih sama seperti dulu, Ienari-kun?" sosok misterius itu kembali bersuara. "Apa kau yakin mampu membuat laki-laki itu memilihmu daripada kakak kembarmu?"

Ienari menatap sengit kearah sosok itu sebelum tertawa pendek. "Tentu saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan laki-laki brengsek itu memilihnya."

"Tapi sepertinya usahamu akan cukup sulit, terlebih lagi dengan sikap pantang menyerah kakak kembarmu itu."

Ienari menyeringai lebar saat mendengar ucapannya, "kau salah, karena dewi keberuntungan tengah berpihak padaku."

Sosok misterius itu menaikkan alisnya sebelah, menatapnya dengan penasaran dan menuntut penjelasan.

"Dia tidak ingat apa-apa, sepertinya setelah kecelakan itu memorinya hilang dan sampai saat ini belum kembali." Jelas Ienari, mengerti apa yang dipikirkan sosok itu. "Lihat? Aku memegang point penting dalam permainan ini." sambungnya dengan seringaian lebar.

Sosok itu tersenyum begitu mendengarnya, perlahan ia mulai menegakkan tubuhnya. Siluet merah marun bercampur warna senja hadir dalam sosok misterius itu. Ienari menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat sosok itu tengah bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan?" tanyanya membuat langkah sosok misterius itu berhenti.

Sosok itu tidak membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Ienari yang jelas-jelas tengah menatapnya lurus.

"Ya, aku hanya datang untuk memberitahumu kalau waktumu semakin sedikit." Jawabnya.

Ienari mendengus pelan, "Kau tidak perlu jauh-jauh datang dari Italia hanya untuk mengatakan itu. Aria-san."

Sosok misterius dengan kemeja merah marun dan rok hitam pendeknya mulai membalikkan tubuhnya. Sehingga Ienari dapat dengan jelas melihat surai hijau gelap dengan bola mata biru safir serta sebuah kalung dengan bandul pacifier berwarna orange menggantung manis di lehernya.

Aria tersenyum sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Tidak masalahkan? Karena itu sudah tugasku untuk memastikan kau yang akan menjadi Vongola Decimo. Ienari-kun."

~TL~

"Tsu-kun apa kamu sudah mengganti bajumu?" Nana yang tengah mengepak barang berseru ke arah kamar mandi, dimana kini Tsuna tengah mengganti pakaiannya.

"Hai Okaa-san!"

Nana tersenyum ceria saat mendengar balasan Tsuna dan kembali memasukkan baju Tsuna kedalam tas besar sembari bersenandung pelan.

Hari ini Tsuna diperbolehkan untuk pulang kerumah setelah selama seminggu melakukan pemeriksaan setelah ia bangun dari koma.

Tsuna memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin, dan berapa kalipun dia memandangnya tetap membuat Tsuna tercengang dengan kondisi fisik tubuhnya. Bagian perut dan juga lengannya terlihat kekar berotot, walau masih belum terbentuk sempurna tapi hal ini benar-benar membuatnya tercengang.

Kondisi ini baru ia dapatkan setelah empat tahun lamanya melakukan latihan neraka yang Reborn berikan padanya. Sementara dirinya di dunia ini yang masih berusia dua belas tahun sudah memiliki kondisi tubuh yang tengah membentuk otot.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang dilakukan Tsunayoshi sampai bisa membuat otot seperti ini? apa dia bukan seorang Dame sepertiku dulu?" gumam Tsuna sembari kembali menyentuh otot perutnya.

"Tsu-kun cepatlah!"

Tsuna tersentak saat mendengar suara Nana dari luar, dengan terburu-buru Tsuna mengenakan kaos berwarna kuning serta jeans hitam miliknya. Setelahnya ia menyambar jaket berwarna hijau lumut yang tergantung manis di gantungan baju.

"Mouu Tsu-kun kenapa lama sekali? Kita harus cepat-cepat pulang karena masih banyak yang harus Ibu kerjakan." Ujar Nana begitu ia melihat sosok putranya.

Tsuna tersenyum malu sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, " _Gomen kaa-san_."

"Jaa ayo kita pulang, Ie-kun pasti sudah menunggu tak sabar di rumah," ujar Nana dengan nada ceria yang sedikit dipaksakan.

Tsuna menaikkan alisnya sebelah saat melihat senyum ibunya yang tidak seperti biasanya. Terlebih lagi saat wanita bersurai coklat gelap itu menyinggung putra keduanya.

Sejak Tsuna dikirim kedunia ini, sekalipun ia tidak pernah melihat Ienari. Setiap kali Tsuna menanyakan kenapa Ienari tidak menjenguknya. Ibunya selalu mengatakan bahwa Ienari terlalu sibuk dengan klubnya sehingga tidak sempat untuk menjenguk.

Heck! yang benar saja, sesibuk apapun dirinya sebagi bos mafia terkuat. Tsuna selalu berusaha menyempatkan dirinya untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga dan orang-orang yang disayanginya. Tsuna membuat kesimpulan tersendiri, mungkin Ienari memiliki sifat seperti ayahnya. Sifat yang terlalu cuek dengan keluarga dan tidak memikirkan betapa kangennya mereka yang ditinggalkan.

"Ah! Kaa-san biar aku saja yang membawanya." Ujar Tsuna dan segera menyambar dua buah tas besar dari tangan Nana.

Ibu dari dua anak kembar itu tersenyum senang melihat sang kakak yang begitu perhatian. Nana terkikik geli membuat Tsuna mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ada apa _kaa-san_?"

Nana menggeleng cepat tanpa melepaskan senyumnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Tsu-kun benar-benar semakin dewasa ya."

Wajah Tsuna seketika langsung memerah karna malu. Bos mafia itu tergagap, "Ka-kaa-san, kau membuatku malu!" sungutnya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Nana tertawa renyah, wanita paruh baya itu mencolek pipi putranya yang sedang berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Arra Tsu-kun kawai ne~" goda Nana.

"Mouu kaa-san berhentilah meledekku!" sentak Tsuna yang sudah tak bisa menahan malunya. Nana tertawa renyah melihat reaksi Tsuna yang kelewat manis di matanya.

Setelah berhasil meredakan tawanya, Nana dan Tsuna berjalan keluar rumah sakit dan menuju rumahnya. Saat mereka tengah melewati persimpangan jalan seseorang hampir menabrak Tsuna. Untunglah Tsuna masih memiliki refleknya sehingga ia bisa menghindar.

"Ops _, gomen gomen_!" seru orang yang hampir menabrak Tsuna sebelum bola mata hazel itu membulat saat menyadari siapa orang yang hampir ditabraknya. "Tsuna!"

"Eh, Yama- maksudku Takeshi?" Tsuna mengerjap sebelum membulatkan matanya melihat sosok Takeshi di depannya.

Takeshi tertawa riang sebelum merangkul pundak Tsuna. "Aku baru mau menjemputmu di rumah sakit Tsuna!"

"Eh? Kau tidak perlu repot-repot Takeshi!"

"Maa maa itu sudah seharusnya dilakukan teman 'kan!"

Seulas senyum hangat hadir di wajah Tsuna saat mendengar perkataan Takeshi. Nana yang memperhatikan interaksi anaknya dengan temannya membuat hatinya sedikit tenang. Mereka berdua mulai bersikap seperti dulu lagi meski sampai saat ini putranya belum mendapat ingatannya kembali.

Dan Nana bersyukur, Takeshi akhirnya mampu membawa dirinya untuk tetap bersikap ceria di depan anaknya. Semoga saja setelah anaknya kembali bersekolah dan bertemu teman-temannya, perlahan-lahan ingatannya akan kembali.

Jika memikirkan tentang masalah ingatan, Nana serasa ingin tersenyum kecut begitu mengingat masih ada masalah lain yang harus ia atasi. Ienari, putra keduanya benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan kakak kembarnya walau ia sudah menyuruh sampai memaksanya.

Nana menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas, apa yang akan terjadi saat mereka sampai di rumah dan Ienari bertemu dengan kakak kembarnya?

Apa Putra pertamanya akan kembali murung seperti sebelum kecelakaan saat melihat sikap Ienari yang kasar, acuh tak acuh padanya.

"Kaa-san ... Kaa-san."

Lamunan Nana buyar seketika saat ia merasakan guncangan pelan di bahunya. Nana mengerjap sebelum menatap bola mata coklat madu di depannya yang tengah menatapnya khawatir.

"Ada apa Tsu-kun?" tanya Nana dengan senyum secerah mentari.

Tsuna menatap ibunya khawatir, tiba-tiba saja Nana melamun dan tatapannya terlihat kosong sebelum berubah sedih.

"Sawada-san kita sudah sampai." Ujar Takeshi yang juga menatapnya khawatir.

Nana mengerjap sebelum menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati rumahnya sudah berada di depan matanya. Nana tertawa geli dengan sikapnya yang melamun sampai tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah sampai.

" _Gomen_ , ada yang kaa-san fikirkan sampai tidak sadar kalau kita sudah sampai." Ujarnya sembari tertawa geli.

"Maa lebih baik kita masuk saja dulu, setelah itu Kaa-san beristirahat saja dulu." Usul Tsuna sembari membuka pintu rumah yang sudah lama tidak ia jejaki.

"Tadaima." Ujar Tsuna setelah masuk dan menutup pintu.

Nana melepas sendalnya sebelum berganti dengan selop yang diikuti Tsuna dan Takeshi. Suasana rumah tampak sepi seakan tidak ada siapapun di rumah.

Tsuna mengernyitkan alisnya, "Apa Ie-kun belum pulang?" tanyanya yang lebih ke dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Tadi sebelum bel pulang aku sudah meninggalkan kelas." Ujar Takeshi sembari menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

Tsuna tertawa hambar begitu mendengarnya, "Takeshi, jangan lagi kamu melakukannya." Tegur Tsuna yang dibalas cengiran lebar dari Takeshi.

"kalian pergilah ke kamar Tsuna, ibu akan menyediakan cemilan untuk kalian." Kata Nana sembari menyembulkan kepalany dibalik dapur.

Tsuna mengangguk sebelum mengajak Takeshi menuju lantai atas dimana kamarnya berada. Tsuna merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang karena gugup melihat bagaimana kondisi kamarnya di dunia ini.

Apa sama berantakannya dengan kamarnya dulu saat dia masih sekolah dasar dan menengah pertama. Saat mereka sudah sampai di lantai dua, Tsuna melihat dua buah kamar yang saling berhadapan. Satu dengan plang pintu bernama 'Ie-kun' sementara yang satu lagi bertuliskan 'Tsu-fish-

Rasanya Tsuna ingin menjedukkan kepalanya saat melihat nama di pintu kamarnya. Kenapa di dunianya maupun di sini namanya selalu ada kata 'fish'? sesuka itukah ayahnya dengan ikan tuna sampai membuat panggilan sayang anaknya dengan sebutan 'fish'?

Tsuna memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya dengan gugup. Setelah pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar, bola mata coklat madu itu membulat penuh.

Kamar itu bernuansa senja dengan warna putih, coklat muda dan orange lembut yang mendominasi. Rak baju, meja belajar dan rak buku berwarna coklat gelap. Kasurnya berwarna putih dengan selimut tebal berwarna orange lembut yang semakin membuat suasana hangat semakin terasa.

Kata yang cocok untuk kamar Tsunayoshi adalah simpel dan kasual. Tsuna melangkah masuk dan memperhatikan sekeliling kamarnya yang rapi tanpa adanya sedikitpun barang yang berserakan di lantai.

Di atas meja belajarnya terdapat sebuah bingkai coklat dengan foto dua orang anak laki-laki berwajah serupa tengah tertawa renyah dengan pemandangan langit senja sebagai latarnya

Tsuna mengambil foto kecil itu dan mengamati dengan seksama sosok dalam foto itu. Takeshi yang memperhatikannya tersenyum sedih.

"Foto itu diambil saat kalian bermain di taman." Ujar Takesehi membuat Tsuna menoleh ke arahnya.

"Saat itu usia kalian delapan tahun, dan aku yang memfoto kalian berdua." Jelas Takeshi sembari tersenyum lebar.

Lagi-lagi ada segelintir perasaan tak mengenakan saat Tsuna melihat senyum Takeshi. sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan seperti senyum Nana saat membicarakan Ienari.

Tsuna menajamkan matanya sembari menutupi ekpresinya dengan poni miliknya. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi di sini?

Kenapa Mereka berdua terlihat seperti orang yang terkhianati dan ditinggalkan begitu saja. Sebenarnya apa yang telah dilakukan Ienari sampai membuat Takeshi maupun Nana berwajah seperti itu.

Tsuna benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan adik kembar parallel dirinya. Dan seakan seperti dewi keberuntungan tengah berpihak padanya. Tsuna mendengar sebuah suara baru yang belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya dari lantai dasar.

Tsuna saling bertukar pandang dengan Takeshi sebelum senyum secerah mentari hadir di wajahnya. "Sepertinya Ie-kun sudah pulang, ayo kita kejutkan dia!" seru Tsuna dengan nada kekanak-kanakan.

Takeshi tersentak saat mendengarnya, namun belum sempat ia menghentikan Tsuna. Bos mafia itu sudah berlari meninggalkan kamarnya untuk menyambut adik kembarnya.

"Tsuna!"

Serunya dan segera berlari mengejar Tsuna, berharap ia berhasil menghentikan temannya. Bagaimanapun Takeshi tidak ingin melihat raut wajah sedih, terkhianati dan senyum tipis di wajah temannya.

Bayangan ketika Tsuna tersenyum ceria untuk menutupi kesedihannya yang mendapat penolakan dari adik kembarnya seketika berkelebat di benaknya.

Tidak.

Tidak lagi Takeshi ingin melihat raut itu di wajah temannya yang berharga. Dia akan melindungi Tsuna dari kesepian dan kesedihan yang telah diberikan adiknya. Bagiamanapun Takeshi tidak ingin sampai kehilangan temannya lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Namun ia terlambat, saat ia sampai di lantai dasar sebuah suara gaduh terdengar dari dapur membuat hati Takeshi terasa ingin mencelos. Segera anak lak-laki dengan rambut hitam cepak itu berlari menuju dapur.

Saat ia menjejaki kakinya di dapur, bola mata hazel itu membulat penuh dengan wajahnya yang memucat saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

~TL~

Ienari yang baru pulang sekolah, menatap penasaran dengan dua buah pasang sepatu asing yang tidak ia kenali. Satu berukuran besar sementara satunya lagi hampir menyerupai ukuran sepatu miliknya.

" _Kaa-san, tadaima_." Ujar Ienari sembari berjalan menuju dapur dimana sang ibu biasa sibuk menyiapkan cemilan sore.

Ienari melempar kesembarang arah ransel hitam miliknya. Ia membuka kulkas dan meneguk air dingin untuk melepaskan dahaga yang sejak tadi menyerangnya.

"Ah, Ie-kun kamu sudah pulang." Sapa Nana dengan senyum kecil.

Ienari mengernyitkan alisnya saat merasakan sikap Nana yang canggung, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa kaa-san?" Tanya Ienari dengan nada curiga.

Nana menarik nafas sebelum menghembuskannya, berusaha untuk menghilangkan perasaan gugupnya. Bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin semua hal ini, semua tentang pemberontakan anak keduanya terus berlanjut.

"Ie-kun begi-"

Namun belum sempat Nana menyelesaikan ucapannya suara ceria di balik pintu dapur memotong perkataannya.

"kaa-san, apa Ie-kun sudah pulang?"

Bola mata coklat gelap itu membulat penuh, dengan cepat ia menatap anak putra keduanya. Wajah Nana memucat saat melihat raut wajah Ienari terlihat terkejut sebelum mengeras.

"Ah! ternyata kamu sudah pulang, Ie-kun!" ujar Tsuna ceria begitu mendapati sosok anak laki-laki berwajah serupa dengannya tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Detik berikutnya Tsuna merasakan Hyper Intutionnya memekik keras di kepalanya membuatnya sakit kepala tiba-tiba. Tsuna tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, karena tiba-tiba saja sebuah benda melesat ke arahnya membuatnya terkejut dan terlambat menghindar.

"Tsu-kun!" Nana menjerit kaget saat melihat putra pertamanya jatuh tersungkur.

Nana segera berlari menuju Tsu-kun dan wajahnya memucat saat melihat darah segar mengalir di pelipis Tsuna.

"itteeee~" ringis Tsuna sembari mengusap pelipisnya dan terkejut melihat darah di tangannya.

Tsuna menunduk dan melihat sebuah gelas yang telah pecah berserakan di dekatnya. Jadi benda yang melesat ke arahnya dan mengenai pelipisnya adalah gelas kaca yang dipakai Ienari minum tadi. Tsuna meruntuki dirinya yang terlambat menghidar, kalau sampai Reborn ada di sini, pasti latihannya akan ditambah berkali-kali lipat.

"Kenapa?" suara Ienari menarik perhatiannya untuk kembali pada adik kembarnya yang menatapnya dari jauh.

"Ie-kun, berhentilah melakukan hal seperti itu pada kakakmu!" sentak Nana penuh amarah.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat sembari memeluk Tsuna. Bos mafia itu mendongak dan mendapati wajah ibunya yang selalu tersenyum ceria kini menatap Ienari dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tsuna!" Kini tatapan Tsuna teralih ke arah Takeshi yang baru saja datang dan segera berjongkok di sampingnya. Menatapnya khawatir saat melihat darah segara masih terus mengalir di pelipis Tsuna.

"Kenapa kamu kembali? Kenapa tidak terbaring terus di rumah sakit?"

Tsuna merasa tubuhnya merinding saat mendengar suara rendah dan tajam dari anak berusia dua belas tahun di depannya. Tsuna menatap Ienari lurus, dan saat ia melihat bola mata karamel yang menatapnya tajam. Tsuna tidak bisa berhenti bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri..

"kenapa kau harus kembali lagi kemari! Dame-Tsuna!" sentak Ienari penuh amarah.

 _Kenapa, kamu terlihat ingin menangis?_

"Ie-kun! berhentilah, kakakmu baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit!" seru Nana berusaha untuk membuat anak keduanya berhenti mengamuk.

 _Kenapa, kamu terlihat begitu tertekan?_

"Ienari, tenangkan dirimu!" seru Takeshi sembari berusaha menghentikan darah yang terus saja mengalir di pelipis Tsuna.

 _Kenapa .._

"Manusia tidak berguna sepertimu, harusnya koma saja seumur hidup!" sentak Ienari tajam.

 _Kenapa, kamu seperti memintaku untuk menyelamatkanmu?_

 _._

TBC

* * *

AN/ Haloo~ sebelumnya aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih yang udah baca dan bahkan menyempatkan mereview fanfic ini ^^

Nuruhime-chan! Sama-sama my kawai kouhai-chan ^^ kalau ada yang gak ngerti tanyain aja selama aku bisa jawab, *eh ngerjain tugas kali ini* hahaha makasih buat dukungannya ya.

Aoi-chan! Makasihhh, aku juga suka kalo baca fanfic tentang sodara yang kompak ^^ dan aku suka banget bikin flash back tentang brothership Ie-kun dan Tsu-kun ^^

Mika-chan! Aku usahain cepet updatenya tapi gak terlalu bisa menjamin kedepannya bisa cepet ya. Biasanya kalo udah mulai serius dan ribet pasti aku updatenya lama soalnya banyak yang harus di pikirin hahaha.

Thanks for review guys.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author : Cocoa desu~~**

 **Disclaimer: KHR selalu dan selalu milik Amano Akira-sensei.**

" **Speak" Bahasa normal.**

" _ **Speak**_ **" italian ataupun bahasa asing lainnya.**

 _ **Speak**_ **–jeritan hati karakter #plakk**

 **Target 5 –Krisis-**

* * *

"Ienari." desis Nana menatap tajam anak keduanya. Berharap Ienari mengerti arti dari tatapan dan sikap yang ia tunjukan.

Namun semua itu tak digubris oleh anak laki-laki bersurai coklat dengan bola mata karamel itu. Tatapan tajam yang sedikit berkilat itu tetap teguh, lurus menatap sepasang bola mata coklat madu di depannya.

Darah segar di pelipis Tsuna telah berhenti. Terima kasih untuk Takeshi yang bertindak cepat mengobati lukanya. Tsuna menatap lurus dengan raut kebingungan di wajahnya, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah terjadi. Namun satu hal yang Tsuna tahu saat ini adalah mencoba menghilangkan ketegangan yang terjadi.

"I-Ie-ku," Tsuna seketika bungkam saat melihat Ienari semakin memicingkan matanya saat dia hendak memanggil Ienari dengan sebutan yang biasa Tsunayoshi maupun Nana pakai. Tsuna berusaha menelan ludahnya yang terasa begitu keras bagai batu sebelum tersenyum kecil untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Ma-maaf Ienari-kun, a-aku tidak terlalu me-mengerti apa yang terjadi. A-apa aku telah berbuat kesalahan?"

"Tsu-kun tidak salah apa-apa, Justru Ienari yang harusnya meminta maaf padamu." Cetus Nana tajam membuat Tsuna sedikit tersentak dengan nada yang Nana gunakan.

Selama hidupnya, Tsuna sama sekali belum pernah mendengar Nana menggunakan nada sedingin dan setajam itu. Senyum ceria dengan bola mata coklat gelap yang memancarkan kehangatan dan kepolosan adalah hal yang selalu Tsuna lihat dari wanita yang telah melahirkan dan membesarkannya.

Tapi di dunia ini, untuk pertama kalinya Tsuna melihat sosok Nana yang terlihat begitu serius. Tatapan yang biasa memancarkan kelembutan itu, kini berganti dengan tatapan yang terasa mengintimidasi. Mungkinkah, Nana tidak seperti ibunya? Atau mungkin sesuatu telah terjadi hingga membuat wanita ceria yang selalu berfikir optimis dan mudah percaya pada orang lain ini berubah.

"Maa maa Ienari, Tsuna baru pulang dan ingatannya juga belum kembali. Jangan membuatnya semakin tertekan dengan sikapmu."

Tsuna dapat melihat bola mata karamel itu sempat membesar sebelum kembali normal, serta mimik wajahnya yang semula mengeras kini mengendur. Sebuah senyum mengejek hadir di wajah Ienari.

"Hilang ingatan? kau itu benar-benar payah. Sekalinya Dame-Tsuna tetap saja Dame-Tsuna."

"Ienari!" suara Nana naik satu oktaf begitu mendengar ucapan anaknya yang tidak menghargai kakak kembarnya. Pemilik bola mata karamel itu mendengus sebal sebelum mengambil ranselnya dan berjalan menuju Tsuna yang kini sudah berdiri di samping Takeshi.

Ienari berhenti tepat di samping Tsuna dan meliriknya tajam, "Jangan bersikap akrab dengan memanggil namaku seperti tadi, Dame-Tsuna."

Usai mengatakan hal itu, Ienari kembali berjalan dan dengan sengaja menyenggol bahu Tsuna keras membuat bos mafia itu sedikit limbung. Takeshi dengan sigap memegang kedua bahu Tsuna agar ia tidak kembali jatuh.

Tsuna tersenyum kecil dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Takeshi yang dibalas cengiran khasnya. Anak kecil bersurai coklat itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada punggung kecil milik Ienari yang tengah menjauh hingga menghilang di balik tangga. Tsuna menatapnya dengan penasaran dan kecemasan, sosok Ienari terlihat seperti anak keras kepala yang bersikap menyebalkan demi menutupi sesuatu. Setidaknya itulah kesan pertama yang Tsuna dapatkan saat pertama bertemu dengannya.

Nana dapat merasakan kepalanya berkedut-kedut dengan sikap putra keduanya. Apa yang ia takutkan benar-benar terjadi, Ienari kembali berbuat kasar pada kakaknya. Saat mendengar anak pertamanya siuman, Nana sama sekali lupa bagaimana buruknya hubungan kakak beradik saat itu. Dengan semangatnya dia mengajak Ienari untuk menjenguk kakak kembarnya, padahal jelas sekali putra keduanya itu tidak ingin menemui kakaknya.

Nana mengela nafas lelah dan Tsuna melihatnya. Anak laki-laki bersurai coklat itu menyentuh punggung wanita bersurai coklat gelap itu lembut sembari melemparkan senyum hangat miliknya. Perasaan hangat mulai menjalar dalam hatinya saat melihat senyum itu.

"Kaa-san lebih baik beristirahat di kamar saja." Usul Tsuna dengan suara lembut. Nana mengangguk sembari tersenyum lelah.

"Jaa kalau begitu Kaa-san istirahat dulu."

"Eum.

Tsuna maupun Takeshi sama-sama mengantar Nana menuju kamar tidurnya. Bos mafia itu menyelimuti Nana yang tampak begitu lelah. Kembali Tsuna melemparkan senyum hangatnya, berharap dapat membuat wanita bersurai coklat gelap itu merasa lebih baik. Setelah menutup pintu, Tsuna terdiam sesaat sambil sesekali menatap pintu kamar Nana dengan raut khawatir.

"Maa Tsuna jangan khawatir setelah beristirahat, Sawada-san pasti akan kembali ceria seperti biasa." Ujar Takeshi berusaha menghilangkan perasaan cemas Tsuna.

Tsuna tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk cepat, setelahnya ia dan Takeshi mulai menuju ke lantai atas dimana kamar Tsuna berada.

Sementara itu Ienari yang sudah sejak tadi berada dalam kamarnya kini tengah duduk bersandar pada pintu kamarnya. Bola mata karamel itu tengah tertutup rapat dengan gerutan di dahinya seakan ia tengah menahan sakit. Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka dan menampilkan cahaya redup di kedua matanya.

Ienari menatap tangan kanannya yang sejak tadi terus saja bergetar hebat. Tak hanya tangan, degup jantungnya sejak tadi bergemuruh dalam dada. Keringat dingin turun semakin banyak hingga membasahi keningnya dan menjalar keseluruh badan.

Kilas balik saat ia melempar gelas tepat ke pelipis Tsuna berkelebat dalam benaknya. Hal itu membuatnya semakin meringkuk dan memeluk kedua kakinya dan membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya.

"... af ... Maaf ..." gumamnya pelan dengan tubuh yang semakin bergetar hebat.

Kesunyian di dalam kamar dengan dirinya yang tengah meringkuk, membuat sosok Ienari tampak begitu kecil. Dan bibir mungilnya tanpa henti komat-kamit seakan tengah melafalkan matra yang akan membuatnya menjadi lebih baik.

~TL~

"Ne, Takeshi."

"Ada apa Tsuna?"

Tsuna menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana untuk bertanya tentang masalah Ienari dengan Tsunayoshi tanpa dicurigai. Tsuna tidak bisa asal mengambil langkah mengingat karakter dan sifat orang-orang di dunia parallel ini berbeda dengan dunia aslinya. Contohnya Nana, sifat dan karakternya memang sama tetapi ada yang membedakannya dengan ibunya yang telah meninggal.

Begitu juga Takeshi, di dunia ini dia bahkan sudah berteman dengan Tsunayoshi cukup lama meski sifatnya tidak terlalu beda jauh dengan Takeshi di dunianya. Karena itulah dia harus berhati-hati jika dia tidak ingin identitasnya ketahuan.

Heck, bahkan dirinya di dunia ini juga berbeda, dengan tubuhnya yang tengah membentuk otot. Mengingat hal itu tentu saja membuat Tsuna serasa ingin _sweetdrop_. Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan pemikiran itu. Seandainya saja memori Tsunayoshi dapat ia gali, hal itu dapat membuatnya berfikir terlebih dahulu sebelum bertindak.

"Na Tsuna ada apa, kenapa kamu jadi melamun?" Takeshi melambaikan tangannya di depan Tsuna membuat anak kecil bersurai coklat itu tersadar.

"Ah i-itu sebenarnya aku ingin tanya, apa kamu tahu kenapa Ienari-kun terlihat marah saat melihatku?"

Takeshi terdiam sesaat, raut wajahnya berubah sedih sebelum cengiran khasnya menggantikan raut itu. Takeshi menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya, "Tidak usah dipikirkan, sekarang ini kamu harus banyak istirahat agar ingatanmu kembali, Tsuna."

"Be-begitukah? Apa kalau ingatanku sudah kembali, aku bisa tahu apa yang membuat Ienari membenciku?"

"Hm mungkin, tapi ku sarankan jangan terlalu terpaku dengan ingatanmu itu Tsuna." Pemilik surai coklat itu menatap Takeshi penasaran dengan maksud temannya itu.

Takeshi melemparkan cengiran lebarnya, "Seperti katamu dulu Tsuna, masa lalu biarlah menjadi masa lalu. Karena yang terpenting adalah sekarang dan masa depan."

 _Aku yang baru anak sekolah dasar mengatakan hal seperti itu?!_

Tsuna _sweetdrop_ setelah mendengarnya, tidak percaya dengan sosok parallelnya yang lebih dewasa ketimbang dirinya saat muda dulu. Tsuna tertawa gugup sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, "Be-benar juga ya ahahaha."

~TL~

Itailia. Kantor bagian utama CEDEF.

The Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan External Advisors of The Family yang disingkat menjadi CEDEF. Kini tengah mengalami kericuhan yang dikarenakan berita mengenai kematian putra kedua dari Bos mereka, don Vongola Nono.

Seorang laki-laki yang berusia pertengahan tiga puluhan, kini tengah membaca beberapa berkas yang diberikan bawahan sekaligus seketarisnya. Oregano. Wanita yang memiliki surai merah dengan kacamata yang bertengger manis di wajahnya.

Laki-laki yang merupakan Bos dari anggota CEDEF itu meneliti dengan serius setiap tulisan di berkas-berkas tersebut. Bola matanya yang berwarna biru tampak tajam berkilat, sesekali ia mengacak-acak rambut pirang yang ia pangkas cepak itu. terllihat cukup frustasi dengan masalah yang tengah dialaminya. Sampai dering ponsel membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

"Moshi-moshi." Jawabnya tanpa mengecek siapa penelponnya.

"Iemitsu."

Laki-laki bersurai pirang itu tersentak begitu suara ramah yang terdengar lelah itu menyapu gendang telinganya. "Nono, ada apa?"

"Maaf jika aku mengganggumu, saat ini pasti CEDEF tengah sibuk-sibuknya." Ujar Nono, sang don Vongola.

"Tidak masalah, lagi pula keadaan kami tidak sesibuk Vongola HQ."

Nono menghela nafas lelah, benar apa yang dikatakan The Young Lion of Vongola. Keadaan Vongola HQ saat ini benar-benar kacau semenjak berita kematian anak keduanya tersebar. Massimo, anak keduanya yang menjadi calon kandidat Vongola Decimo setelah kematian kakaknya. Kini tidak bisa lagi menjadi calon kandidat.

Nono memijit dahinya, berusaha meredakan sakit kepala yang ia rasakan. Tak hanya kepala, sesuatu yang nyeri dan lebih sakit lagi ia rasakan dibalik dadanya. Bola mata yang kini mulai mengabu, melirik sekilas pada sebuah frame foto dimana keempat anaknya berfoto bersama dirinya dan istrinya.

Dua diantara anaknya kini telah tewas, anak bungsunya tengah tertidur panjang dan tidak mungkin mengambil alih Vongola meski seberapa besar tekad yang dipenuhinya bersama ambisi itu. Nono atau yang memiliki nama Timoteo itu kembali menghela nafas sebelum bersuara.

"Iemitsu, kita harus bicara." Ujarnya tegas.

Seketika tubuh Iemitsu menegang begitu mendengarnya. Dulu setelah kematian dari calon bos berpotensial yakni Enrico. Nono sempat memberi usul yang benar-benar membuatnya seakan tertohok.

Bayangan kedua anaknya seketika berkelebat begitu saja, terutama bayangan Tuna kecilnya. Sang kakak yang entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi sosok kuat yang bisa diandalkan. Anak yang masih bersekolah dasar itu, tiba-tiba saja menjadi lebih berusaha keras dengan nilai-nilainya yang dulu rendah dan juga mulai melatih fisiknya.

Iemitsu sama sekali tidak mengetahui alasan dibalik itu semua, dan tidak memperdulikannya karena perasaan bangga yang menelusup kedalam dirinya. Dan rasa bangganya kian menjadi saat sang adik juga mulai menjejaki langkah kakak kembarnya.

Sejak kematian calon penerus yang berpotensial, tak hentinya Iemitsu berdoa pada tuhan. Berdoa agar tidak ada lagi calon kandidat yang tewas, sehingga kedua anaknya tidak akan pernah tertarik dalam dunia ini.

"Iemitsu kau disana?" suara Nono membuyarkan lamunannya.

Bos CEDEF itu berdehem, "Baik aku akan kesana secepatnya, Nono." Usai mengatakan hal itu, Iemitsu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Siapkan mobil, aku akan pergi menuju Vongola HQ." Titahnya pada Oregano.

"Baik bos." Oregano segera memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menyiapkan mobil untuk sang bos.

Iemitsu menyambar jas hitam miliknya dan memakainya sembari berjalan di lorong kantornya dengan banyaknya bawahannya yang lalu lalang. Mimik wajahnya begitu serius dan menampilkan aura bos yang terasa begitu mengintimidasi. Tak ada yang tahu, dibalik raut seriusnya Iemitsu tengah memanjatkan sebuah harapan.

Harapan dimana kedua buah hatinya tidak akan pernah mengikuti jejak langkahnya di dunia bawah nan kotor ini. Dan seperti yang lain yang tidak mengetahui isi hatinya, Iemitsu juga tidak pernah tahu bahwa harapannya akan menjadi sebuah harapan kosong.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di mansion Vongola HQ, Iemitsu kini sudah berada di dalam markas besar Vongola Famiglia. Langkahnya terlihat begitu mantap dan berwibawa, beberapa maid dan butler membungkuk hormat saat melihatnya yang dibalas anggukan dan senyuman oleh Iemitsu.

Setelah ia sampai di depan sebuah pintu mahogani, salah seorang penjaga membungkuk hormat kepadanya.

"Bos CEDEF, don Iemitsu datang don Nono." Ujarnya memberi tahu setelah mengetuk pintu tiga kali.

Setelah mendapat izin dari Nono, penjaga laki-laki yang berusia sekitar dua puluhan itu membuka pintu mahogani dan mempersilahkan Iemitsu untuk masuk. Iemitsu mulai melangkah memasuki ruangan besar dimana di tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah meja besar yang terlihat kuat dan mewah. Di tengah ruangan laki-laki bersurai pirang itu dapat melihat sosok teman lamanya yang sekaligus bosnya.

Timoteo tersenyum ramah ke arahnya, berusaha menutupi kesedihan dan raut lelahnya. Namun di mata Iemitsu, sosok Timoteo terlihat begitu rapuh dan kecil saat ini. Sangat berbeda jauh dengan dirinya dulu ketika pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan laki-laki berusia enam puluhan di depannya.

Iemitsu membungkuk penuh hormat, "Selamat siang Nono." Salamnya sebelum mulai berjalan mendekat.

"Siang Iemitsu, maaf karena memanggilmu terburu-buru seperti ini." Iemitsu menggeleng dan memberinya cengiran bodoh yang selalu ia tunjukan pada keluarga dan Timoteo.

Setidaknya cengiran itu dapat membuat Timoteo merasa lebih baik. Don Vongola itu tersenyum kecil sebelum berdehem pelan untuk menjernihkan suaranya.

"Iemitsu, kurasa kau sudah tahu alasan kenapa aku memanggilmu kemari."

Rahang Iemitsu kini mengeras setelah senyum bodohnya menghilang. "Tapi Nono, masih ada Federico yang akan menjadi calon kandidat. Dia pasti bisa menghadapi semuanya sampai penyerahan mantel."

Timoteo tersenyum kecil, "Jika dia masih ada Iemitsu."

Perkataan Laki-laki tua itu membuat bola mata biru itu membulat penuh dan menatapnya tidak percaya. Timoteo tertawa kecil melihat reaksi The Young Lion of Vongola.

"Dia belum mati Iemitsu," ujarnya seakan tahu apa yang bos muda itu pikirkan. "Tapi tidak ada yang bisa menjamin anak ketigaku akan tetap hidup sampai penyerahan mantel." Sambungnya yang begitu terdengar pesismis.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kedua anakku?" tanya Iemitsu dengan rahang yang kembali mengeras. "Mereka masih terlalu muda untuk masuk dalam dunia ini. Bahkan anakmu yang sudah dewasa dan berbekal kemampuan bertarung yang tinggi saja tidak selamat. Bagaimana dengan anak-anakku?!" suara Iemitsu naik satu oktaf dan urat-uratnya keluar akibat dia menahan emosinya.

Timoteo terdiam, dia tidak menyalahkan Iemitsu yang hampir kehilangan kendali. Dirinya pun seakan hampir hilang kendali saat mendapat berita anak keduanya telah tewas tenggelam. Timoteo tau persis perasaan Iemitsu yang tidak ingin keluarganya menghadapi bahaya. Namun ini memang sudah dunia mereka, dan takdir kedua anak singa muda itu juga tidak dapat di ubah karena darah sang pendahulu mengalir dalam tubuh mereka.

"Iemitsu, aku akan meminta tolong teman lamaku untuk mengajari anakmu yang akan menjadi calon kandidat."

Iemitsu mendongak dan menatap tajam Timoteo. Don Vongola itu tidak menggubris tatapan tajam yang diberikan rekannya itu dan kembali bersuara.

"Aku akan memberi waktu untukmu berfikir, siapa yang pantas menjadi calon kandidat diantara anak kembarmu. Setelahnya kita akan mengirim temanku untuk mengajarinya." Terang Timoteo membuat laki-laki bersurai pirang itu mengepal kuat.

"Kau tidak melupakan sesuatu kan Nono?" tanya Iemitsu lemah. "Anak kembar, akan bertarung untuk memutuskan siapa yang lebih pantas untuk menjadi pewaris." Jelasnya dengan sebuah kilat amarah di bola mata birunya.

Timoteo tersenyum pahit, "Aku tahu, karena itulah aku memintamu memilih yang terbaik di antara mereka berdua."

Iemitsu menelan ludahnya sendiri yang terasa mencekik tenggorokannya dan menyempitkan oksigen di paru-parunya. Tangannya tak berhenti mengepal sejak tadi hingga membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih. Laki-laki bersurai pirang itu menunduk pelan, "Aku mengerti, Nono." Ujarnya dengan suara lemah.

Timoteo tersenyum sedih, pancaran matanya terlihat begitu putus asa dan penyesalan. "Maafkan aku, Iemitsu."

~TL~

"Tsu-kun, Ie-kun bangunlah atau kalian berdua akan terlambat!" seru Nana dari bawah tangga.

"Hai kaa-san!" suara Tsuna terdengar dari balik lantai atas sementara Ienari tidak menjawab.

Nana kembali melanjutkan acara masaknya untuk mempersiapkan sarapan pagi untuk kedua buah hatinya. Hari ini, putra keduanya akan kembali bersekolah setelah hampir dua bulan dia tidak bersekolah. Karena itulah Nana begitu semangat membuatkan sarapan yang bergizi untuk kedua buah hatinya.

Suara langkah yang menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru terdengar membuat senyum Nana semakin merekah. Dari balik pintu dapur, Tsuna mucul dengan kemeja putih serta celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam.

"Ohayou kaa-san." Sapa Tsuna dengan senyum cerianya.

Nana mengerjapkan kedua matanya melihat gaya Tsuna dalam berpakaian yang terkesan dewasa untuk ukuran anak sekolah dasar sepertinya. "Arra Tsu-kun, kamu rapi sekali dengan baju seperti itu." Ujar Nana sembari tersenyum.

"Eh?" Tsuna mengerjap tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Nana. Apa yang salah dengan cara berpakaiannya? Dia biasa memakai pakaian seperti ini, dan ini sudah yang tersimpel.

"Maksud kaa-san ap-" belum sempat Tsuna selesai bertanya, bola mata coklat madu miliknya membulat.

Dia baru sadar kalau dirinya masihlah sekolah dasar, dan untuk anak seusianya memakai kemeja dan celana panjang seperti ini akan terlihat aneh. Dulu saat sekolah dasar dia biasa memakai celana bahan pendek dan jaket.

Wajah Tsuna seketika memerah, dengan cepat ia kembali berlari menuju tangga dan mengganti bajunya. Nana terkikik geli dengan tingkah anak pertamanya. Selang beberapa menit Tsuna kembali turun dengan celana pendek selutut berwarna abu-abu dan hoodie berwarna orange.

Nana meletakan sepiring roti dengan telur mata sapi di depan Tsuna. Harum masakan membuat perut Decimo meraung-raung. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Tsuna segera melahap makanan di depannya dengan lahap.

Suara langkah yang tengah menuruni tangga terdengar kembali, dan kali ini Ienari muncul dari balik pintu dapur. Anak laki-laki itu mengenakan celana panjang berwarna hitam dengan kaos merah dan jaket hitam. Tatapan matanya menajam saat beradu pandang dengan bola mata coklat madu.

"Ohayou, Ienari-kun." Sapa Tsuna berusaha terlihat ceria.

Ienari mendengus sebelum berjalan mendekat ke meja makan. Tsuna tersenyum ceria padanya, "Ienari nanti kita berangkat bersama, kau mau kan?"

"Berisik." Desis Ienari tajam membuat Tsuna seketika bungkam.

"Ie-kun ini bekalmu, dan sekali-kali berangkatlah bersama dengan kakakmu."

Ienari mengambil bento miliknya dan mengambil roti bakar dan memakannya. Ienari melirik sekilas ke arah Tsuna yang tengah sibuk dengan makanannya. Bola mata karamel itu menatap sebuah perekat luka di pelipis Tsuna.

"Aku berangkat." Ujarnya datar dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Tsuna sedikit tersedak dengan makanannya saat mendengar Ienari yang sudah mau berangkat. Dengan terburu-buru bos mafia itu menaruh piring kotornya dan menyambar tas serta bento miliknya sebelum berlari menuju adik kembarnya.

"Ienari-kun ayo kita berangkat bersama." Tsuna kembali berusaha mengajak Ienari saat mereka berdua tengah berjalan menuju sekolah.

Ienari tak menyahut justru dia dengan cepat mengayunkan ranselnya pada Tsuna membuat bos mafia itu memekik kaget. Ienari menatapnya tajam dan tanpa segan-segan mulai menyerang Tsuna dengan tinjunya.

"I-Ienari-kun kenapa kamu menyerangku?" tanya Tsuna sembari berusaha menghindar dari pukulan-pukulan Ienari.

Anak laki-laki dengan surai coklat cepak itu mendecak sebal karena pukulannya sama sekali tidak mengenai Tsuna. Sampai saat ia melakukan tendangan berputar yang mengejutkan Tsuna. Ia berhasil mengenai perut Tsuna membuat bos mafia itu terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau itu benar-benar bodoh Dame-Tsuna. Sudah ku katakan jangan bersikap akrab denganku!" sentak Ienari kesal dan menarik hoodie Tsuna.

"kau mungkin lupa ingatan, tapi satu hal yang seharusnya tidak kamu lupakan." Desis Ienari tajam. "Jangan pernah menghalangi jalanku, Dame-Tsuna." Desisnya dan mendorong Tsuna hingga ia terjatuh dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Tsuna yang jatuh tersungkur tidak bergerak sama sekali, raut wajahnya terlihat menunjukan kalau dia tengah mengalami shok. Saat Ienari mengatakan untuk tidak menghalangi jalannya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah bayangan berkelebat dalam benaknya. Hal itu membuatnya shok dan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tapi satu hal yang ia tahu, kini ada perasaan sakit yang terasa begitu nyeri di balik dadanya.

 _Jangan menghalangi jalanku, jangan lebih menonjol daripada aku, jangan lebih hebat daripada aku. Bersikaplah menjadi manusia terbodoh di dunia, Dame-Tsuna._

Kembali kata-kata itu terngiang dalam kepalanya membuat Tsuna mengerang kesakitan. Don Decimo itu mencengkram kepalanya yang terasa seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum dengan sebuah suara yang terus saja menggema dalam kepalanya.

"Erg ..." erangnya pelan dengan deru nafas yang mulai tidak beraturan.

Saat dia hampir kehilangan kesadaran, sebuah suara yang begitu ia kenal terdengar dan meraih tubuhnya yang hampir jatuh membentur aspal.

"Tsuna kamu tidak apa-apa?!"

Takeshi mengguncangkan tubuh sahabatnya itu, dapat dia lihat keringat dingin membasahi tubuh Tsuna. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan begitu lemas serta matanya terlihat tidak fokus.

"Take ...shi ..." gumamnya pelan.

"Tsuna tetaplah sadar! Hey Tsuna!" Takeshi menepuk pipi Tsuna, berusaha membuat sahabatnya tetap sadar.

Tsuna kembali mengerang pelan sebelum perlahan ia mulai terlihat stabil. Deru nafasnya masih memburu namun kini pandangannya telah fokus dan menatap Takeshi yang berada di sampingnya.

Takeshi menghela nafas lega, "Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya masih khawatir.

Tsuna tersenyum lemah sebelum berusaha bangkit dan Takeshi membantunya. Seulas senyum ceria hadir di wajahnya, "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Takeshi."

"Benar sudah tidak apa-apa? Lebih baik kamu pulang saja Tsuna."

Tsuna menggelang cepat, "Tidak mau, aku bosan di rumah terus." Ujarnya sembari cemberut.

Takeshi menghela nafas sebelum cengiran itu kembali hadir di wajah tan miliknya. "Ya sudah kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat."

Tsuna mengangguk semangat dan mulai berjalan, namun baru beberapa langkah. Terdengar sebuah suara nyaring di bawah kakinya. Wajah Tsuna seketika memucat begitu ia menyadari suara apa itu. Takeshi yang berada di belakangnya menatap punggung Tsuna bingung sebelum melihat kebawah kaki Tsuna.

"Ba-bahaya Tsuna." Ujarnya.

Tsuna mengangguk pelan sebelum melirik ke arah bawah kakinya dan mendapati seekor anjing hitam tengah menatapnya garang. Tsuna tak sengaja menginjak ekor anjing itu, dan saat anjing itu menggonggong dengan kecepatan kilat Tsuna berlari dengan kedua tangan di atas.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEE!" pekik Tsuna dan berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Kenapa bisa ada anjing sih?! Maaf aku tidak sengajaaa~" seru Tsuna.

Di sampingnya Takeshi tertawa renyah seakan dia tengah bemain dan bukan tengah dikejar anjing hitam besar yang menyalak dan memamerkan gigi-giginya yang tajam.

"Ini menyenangkan sekali!" serunya

"Sama sekali tidak! HIEEEEEE!"

TBC

* * *

AN/ terima kasih untuk kalian yang setia membaca dan merivew fai abal-abal saya. Semoga kalian senang. Dan maaf dua fic belum kelar dan saya malah membuat fic baru yang berjudul Blood of The Sky. Maafkan kekhilafan saya sodara-sodara. -_-"

Salam dying will semuanya hahaha.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author : Cocoa desu~~**

 **Disclaimer: KHR selalu dan selalu milik Amano Akira-sensei.**

" **Speak" Bahasa normal.**

" _ **Speak**_ **" italian ataupun bahasa asing lainnya.**

 _ **Speak**_ **–jeritan hati karakter #plakk**

 **Target 6 –Hibari Kyouya-**

* * *

Setelah selama hampir dua bulan,Tsuna menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sakit. Melakukan pengecekan dan pemulihan sebelum akhirnya dia diperbolehkan pulang dan mulai kembali bersekolah. Takeshi selalu berada disampingnya saat masih berada di rumah sakit maupun saat dia berada di sekolah.

Selama seminggu Tsuna bersekolah dan mulai berkeliling Namimori. Banyak hal yang membuat Tsuna terkejut dengan perbedaan sosok dirinya di sini dengan dirinya. Sosok Tsunayoshi cukup terkenal karena keramahan dan juga kebaikan hatinya. Tak hanya itu beberapa toko sering memberinya hadiah, berupa makanan kecil atas kesembuhannya dan juga pertolongan Tsunayoshi saat dulu mereka dipalak sekumpulan preman ataupun saat toko mereka diserbu beberapa yakuza.

Wajah Tsuna memucat mendengar penuturan itu, tak percaya dengan Tsunayoshi yang masih bersekolah dasar tapi mampu melakukan hal-hal seperti itu. Saat Tsuna pulang sekolah bersama dengan Takeshi, dia berpapasan dengan anggota komite disiplin Namimori. Dan hal yang membuatnya terkejut adalah saat para anggota mendekatinya dan membungkuk hormat padanya.

Tsuna merasa seakan rohnya keluar dari tubuhnya sendiri. Tidak percaya dengan ke-ektrem-an dirinya di dunia ini.

"Ne Takeshi, sebenarnya dulu aku telah melakukan apa?" tanya Tsuna setelah mereka berpisah dengan salah satu anggota komite.

Di sampingnya Takeshi tertawa renyah. "Maa, ingatanmu belum kembali sih jadi wajar kalau kamu tidak ingat. Kamu itu mempunyai panggilan 'Singa kecil' Tsuna."

Bola mata Tsuna membulat begitu mendengarnya, "Singa kecil? Apa itu?!" pekiknya tidak percaya.

Takeshi menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala sebelum menjawab Tsuna. "karena kamu itu anak terkuat kedua setelah Hibari Kyouya, Tsuna."

"HIIIIEEE! Kau pasti bercanda!"

"Tidak kok." Takeshi nyengir sebelum cengiran itu berubah menjadi senyum kecil. "Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar teriakan khasmu, Tsuna."

"Eh?"

"Dulu saat aku baru pertama kali bertemu denganmu, kau itu masih sering berteriak seperti itu jika terkejut ataupun saat ketakutan." Terang Takeshi.

"Saat kau masih kecil, kamu itu anak paling payah dan penakut di kota ini, Tsuna." Sambung Takeshi dan kembali cengiran khasnya hadir di wajah tampannya. "Dan tahu-tahu kamu menjadi begitu kuat dan hebat, Tsuna. Bahkan kamu sudah tidak berteriak seperti itu lagi dan terlihat keren."

Wajah Tsuna seketika memerah mendengar pujian Takeshi. Memang bukan untuk dirinya tapi tetap saja hal itu sukses membuatnya malu.

Takeshi tertawa renyah melihat wajah Tsuna yang sudah merah seperti kepiting rebut. Takeshi merangkul Tsuna sembari mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya membuat sang empunya menggerutu pelan. Tanpa Tsuna sadari, senyum Takeshi perlahan menghilang dan terganti dengan raut sedih.

* * *

Di sebuah kantor yang terletak di bangunan sekolah Namimori-chuu, duduk seorang laki-laki dengan surai hitam yang mengenakan kemeja putih berbalut gakura hitam yang melekat di bahunya. Mutiara abu-abu metal itu memicing sedikit kala pintu kantornya terbuka dan menampilkan laki-laki tangan kanannya, Kusakabe Tetsuya.

Kusakabe, anak laki-laki yang memiliki surai hitam yang membentuk jambul besar layaknya gaya preman zaman dulu dengan sebuah batang kayu di mulutnya. Melangkah masuk dan membungkuk hormat pada anak laki-laki yang lebih muda setahun darinya.

"Ini laporan yang anda minta, Kyo-san."

Anak laki-laki itu hanya membalas 'hn' dan mengulurkan tangannya. Kusakabe segera mendekat dan menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna biru tua. Anak laki-laki itu memiliki nama Hibari Kyouya, ketua sekaligus pendiri komite disiplin Namimori. Rasa cintanya terhadap kota kecil inilah yang membuatnya membentuk anggota untuk melindungi kota.

Hibari membuka lembar demi lembar kertas yang memiliki informasi yang dia inginkan. Informasi tentang anak laki-laki yang sudah ia anggap sebagai rekan, tapi tentu saja ia tidak akan mengakuinya dihadapan orang-orang.

"Jadi dia sudah sadar dan sudah mulai bersekolah." Katanya yang lebih ditunjukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kusakabe mengangguk sekali. "Ya, dan seperti yang tertulis disana. Sawada Tsunayoshi tengah mengalami hilang ingatan yang sepertinya diakibatkan kecelakaan yang ia alami."

"Hn."

Hibari mengkerutkan dahinya samar saat membaca informasi tentang anak laki-laki yang entah sejak kapan menjadi sosok yang selalu dicarinya. Seingatnya dulu, anak laki-laki itu hanyalah herbivore kecil yang tahu-tahu muncul dihadapannya dan memintanya untuk mengajarinya cara bertarung. Dan tentu saja, Hibari langsung menolak tegas dan saat ia mengira sudah membuat herbivore itu takut dan tak akan kembali.

Dia kembali, dengan senyum hangatnya.

Tanpa Hibari sadari, tangannya mengepal erat. Semakin lama sang awan semakin gusar melihat langit yang tak kunjung kembali. Dan entah sejak kapan, awan yang tidak bisa dikendalikan dan berbuat semaunya mulai merindukan sang langit.

* * *

Sore ini, Tsuna berada di gunung Namimori untuk melatih dirinya memanggil _sky flame_. Tubuh Tsunayoshi yang sudah terbiasa berlatih membuat Tsuna tidak harus susah-susah melatih staminanya lagi. Jadi dia hanya cukup melatih memanggil flamenya saja dan itulah yang sudah seminggu ini ia lakukan.

Nafas Tsuna memburu dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Kelopak matanya terpejam, dan di tengah keningnya berkobar pelan sebuah api berwarna orange. Tidak terlalu besar dan hanya sebentar saja munculnya namun mampu membuat seluruh tubuh Tsuna bergetar hebat karena rasa lelah yang menghampiri.

Tsuna menghela nafas lelah sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya di rerumputan hijau. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan menyentuh keningnya sendiri. Bola mata coklat madu itu menatap langit sore dengan awan yang berarak pelan.

Tsuna menghela nafas pelan, "Apa yang harus ku lakukan? mencari keberadaan teman-temanku terlebih dahulu atau mencari informasi tentang Vongola?" gumamnya pelan.

Tsuna memejamkan kedua matanya, kembali isi kepalanya berputar dan mulai menyusun rencana. Tak sampai setengah tahun lagi dia akan menjadi murid Namimori-chuu, dan itu artinya waktu untuk mencari informasi secara bebas akan semakin sedikit. Terutama jika Reborn sudah datang ke kota ini.

Tsuna membuka matanya cepat ketika ia baru menyadari sesuatu. "Siapa yang akan menjadi kandidat Vongola Decimo?" anak laki-laki bersurai coklat itu bangkit dan mengerutkan dahinya. Memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi.

 _Di Dunia ini, kamu bukanlah kandidat Vongola Decimo._

Perkataan Byakuran kala itu menghampiri benaknya. Mungkinkah di dunia ini, Ienari yang akan menjadi Vongola Decimo? Apa dia musuh berbahaya yang dikatakan Kawahira?

"Tapi, kenapa aku tidak merasa Ienari memiliki ambisi berbahaya seperti itu?" gumam Tsuna pelan dengan wajah seriusnya. "Justru aku melihat ada sesuatu yang lain dimatanya setiap aku bertatapan dengannya."

Tsuna mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, "Seandainya saja aku bisa menghubungi Byakuran." Desisnya kesal karena ia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghubungi manusia putih itu.

Tsuna kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia menghela nafas pelan dan merasakan semilir angin sore yang menerpa wajahnya. Perasaan damai dan kantuk mulai menghampirinya hingga perlahan Tsuna mulai jatuh tertidur.

* * *

"Ie-kun, Bahaya!"

 _Bang!_

"Tsuna-nii!"

Suara erangan yang menyakitkan terdengar dibalik bangunan tidak terpakai di pinggiran kota Namimori. Sepasang anak kembar berusia enam tahun terlihat, salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki surai coklat anti gravitasi tengah mengerang sembari memegang bahunya yang tergores timah panas. Adik laki-lakinya yang memiliki surai coklat di potong pendek itu tengah menangis sambil memanggil-manggil nama kakaknya.

"Tsuna-nii! Tsuna-nii!" Ienari memeluk lengan Tsunayoshi yang tidak terluka. Tubuh kecilnya gemetar, dan wajahnya memucat melihat darah segar mulai menyebar di bahu Tsunayoshi.

"Ie-kun, jangan me-menangis." Bisiknya lirih namun senyuman hangat terpampang di wajahnya.

"Ta-tapi, da-darah, Tsuna-nii berdarah!" Ienari tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya yang terus turun.

Deru nafas Tsunayoshi mulai memburu, ia memeluk tubuh adiknya yang bergetar hebat dan membisikan kata-kata penyemangat untuk menenangkan adiknya. Sosok di depan mereka berdua tidak bergeming sejak tadi. Dari moncong pistol hitam miliknya yang mengarah ke arah Tsunayoshi mengepulkan asap.

Bola mata Tsunayoshi menajam, menatap sengit ke arah sosok yang telah menembakan tembakan peringatan. Tanpa Tsunayoshi sadari, bola mata coklat madunya berpedar orange dengan tekadnya yang membara. Bagaimanapun caranya dia harus menyelamatkan adiknya terlebih dahulu.

Sosok itu tertawa kecil sebelum berubah menjadi tawa keras yang membuat Ienari beringsut memeluk Tsunayoshi erat. Takut dengan suara tawa yang dikeluarkan sosok misterius yang telah menculik mereka berdua.

"Kau itu benar-benar anak dari singa muda itu," katanya setelah tawa mengerikannya mereda. "Karena itu aku akan membunuhmu." Ucapnya dengan seringaian lebar dan kembali menembak.

Tsunayoshi mendorong tubuh Ienari agar menjauh darinya, dan detik itu pula timah panas kembali menggesek kulit lengan kanannya. Bola mata Ienari membulat penuh dan menatap horror saat darah segar keluar dari lengan Tsunayoshi.

"Arrghh ..." erang Tsunayoshi.

"Ah! aku meleset lagi, kamu jangan banyak bergerak bocah dan biarkan aku membunuhmu." Ujar sosok itu dengan nada main-main.

Tsunayoshi berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang kian memburu, rasa sakit dan perih yang ia rasakan membuatnya ingin menjerit dan menangis sepuasnya. Tapi saat ia melirik adiknya, Ienari yang tengah mematung dengan tubuh bergetar. Tsunayoshi mengepalkan tangan mungilnya, dia adalah kakak dari kembar Sawada, dan sebagai kakak dia harus melindungi adiknya.

Tsunayoshi menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba mencari jalan untuk dapat membuat sosok laki-laki itu tumbang. Saat manik matanya melihat balok kayu, tangan Tsunayoshi mengepal.

"Bagus, diamlah seperti itu." ujar sosok itu dan kembali mengarahkan moncong pistolnya, tepat ke kepala Tsunayoshi.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, Tsunayoshi segera berlari menuju balok kayu dan menyambarnya. Suara tembakan kembali terdengar, menggema dalam bangunan kosong. Nafas Tsunayoshi memburu saat ia berlari menghindari tembakan-tembakan yang diluncurkan sosok misterius itu.

"Kau ingin bermain? Baiklah akan ku temani." Desis sosok itu sembari menyeringai lebar.

Tsunayoshi mengayunkan balok kayu ke arah sosok misterius itu yang berhasil dihindari dengan mudahnya. Sosok itu menendang punggung Tsunayoshi keras, membuat anak berumur enam tahun itu mental dan membentur dinding terdekat. Tsunayoshi terbatuk-batuk sementara Ienari menjerit ketakutan.

"Diamlah kau, setelah kakakmu kau berikutnya." Desis sosok itu dan menendang Ienari membuat anak laki-laki itu tak sadarkan diri.

"Ienari!"

Tsunayoshi menggeram pelan dan menatap tajam pada sosok laki-laki bertubuh kurus dengan setelan jas hitam yang telah membuat adiknya tak sadarkan diri. Laki-laki itu tertawa keras layaknya manusia tak waras.

"Ini sangat menyenangkan, sungguh!" dan kembali tawanya yang mengerikan terdengar.

Tsunayoshi berteriak penuh amarah, dan segera menyambar balok kayu lalu berlari ke arah laki-laki itu. Matanya membulat tajam penuh amarah yang membuncah di dadanya itu berpendar orange yang bercampur coklat. Laki-laki itu menyeringai saat melihat ekpresi dari anak kecil berusia enam tahun di depannya.

"Mati kau!" serunya penuh amarah.

Sosok itu tertawa nyaring mendengar ucapan Tsunayoshi. Kembali dia mengarahkan moncong pistol tepat di tengah kening Tsunayoshi yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

Dan.

 _Bang!_

* * *

Tsuna membuka kedua matanya cepat, deru nafasnya memburu serta keringat dingin sudah membasahi tubuhnya. Tsuna bangkit dari tidurnya dan menyeka keringat di sudut wajahnya, otaknya tengah bekerja untuk mencerna mimpi yang baru saja ia alami.

"A-ap-apa itu tadi?"

Tsuna mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang masih berantakan. Setelah ia berhasil tenang dan berhasil mengingat serta mencerna mimpinya. Rahang Tsuna kini mengeras dengan raut wajah seriusnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

* * *

Tsuna melangkah gontai menelusuri jalanan Namimori. Langit sudah berganti dengan tirai biru gelap dengan taburan bintang. Pikirannya tengah sibuk dengan mimpi yang dialaminya tadi, tidak habis pikir dengan masa lalu Tsunayoshi. Siapa yang telah menculik mereka berdua, dan apa yang terjadi dengan Tsunayoshi setelah sosok laki-laki itu melepaskan tembakan.

Tapi yang pasti Tsunayoshi berhasil mengalahkannya, buktinya adalah saat ini Tsuna tengah meminjam tubuh Tsunayoshi.

Saat tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya, sebuah suara membuyarkannya. Suara yang begitu familiar di telinga Tsuna yang selalu sukses membuatnya merinding sesaat.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Perlahan Tsuna membalikan tubuhnya untuk bertatap mata dengan sosok yang memanggilnya. Sosok anak laki-laki dengan surai hitam legam dengan mutiara abu-abu metal. Anak laki-laki yang sudah ia kenal betul selama bertahun-tahun hingga sosok itu pergi meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu.

"Ah Hibari-san, selamat sore." Sapa Tsuna berusaha bersikap biasa.

Hibari mengernyit samar, ini kali pertama dia bertemu lagi dengan omnivore setelah dua bulan. Dan saat Hibari melihatnya, dia tidak bisa menepis sebuah perasaan yang mengganjal. Dia, omnivore yang sudah ia kenal beberapa tahun belakangan ini tampak berbeda.

Apa karena wajahnya yang pucat, tatapannya yang layu? Tidak bukan itu, ada sesuatu yang berbeda tapi juga tampak serupa. Dan lagi bukankah dia tengah lupa ingatan, kenapa dia bisa mengenali Hibari?

"Aku tidak mengulang ucapanku, herbivore." Desisnya.

Tsuna tersenyum kecil, "Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, Hibari-san."

Hibari berjalan mendekat, ia meneliti Tsuna dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Sekali lagi Hibari tidak bisa menepis perasaan mengganjal ini. Aura yang dipancarkan _brunette_ di depannya berbeda. Terasa lebih kuat dan mengintimidasi meski raut wajahnya tidak seperti itu.

"Hi-Hibari-san?"

Tsuna meneguk ludah gugup, takut kalau karnivore menyadari bahwa dia bukanlah Tsunayoshi. Terima kasih untuk Takeshi yang dengan senang hati memberitahunya bahwa ia sudah berteman dengan sang perfect jauh sebelum ia berteman dengan Takeshi.

"Bukankah kamu sedang hilang ingatan, kenapa bisa mengenaliku?"

Tsuna serasa ingin membenturkan diri ke dinding terdekat. "Ah, tadi pagi aku bertemu dengan salah satu anggota komite dan dari Takeshi aku tahu tentangmu Hibari-san." Jawab Tsuna tidak sepenuhnya berbohong.

"Dan tadi siang aku melihatmu, ingin aku sapa tapi tidak jadi karna rasanya aneh menyapa seseorang yang tidak kau ingat selain namanya saja." Sambung Tsuna dan berharap dapat menyakinkan Hibari.

Hibari tidak memberi respon, hanya tatapannya saja yang membuat Tsuna tahu bahwa laki-laki itu percaya dengan apa yang ia katakan.

Lalu tanpa aba-aba Hibari menyerang Tsuna membuat anak laki-laki bersurai coklat itu tersentak kaget. Untunglah ia sempat menghindar sehingga dagunya selamat dari benda metal itu. Hibari menyeringai tipis melihat gerak reflek Tsuna.

"Sepertinya kemampuanmu masih ada, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Hi-Hibari-san kenapa menyerangku tiba-tiba?"

Hibari mengedikan bahu, malas menjawab lantas kembali menyerang Tsuna dengan kedua tonfanya. Tsuna menghindari serangan Hibari, dan Tsuna dapat melihat semua gerakan Hibari. Karna bagaimanapun Hibari di dunia ini masih terlalu lemah jika dibandingkan dengan Kyouya, sang penjaga awannya.

Tsuna menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menangkap salah satu tonfa Hibari dan menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk meninju perut Hibari. Namun serangan Tsuna berhasil ditahan dengan tonfa Hibari yang lain.

Mereka berdua melompat mundur, dan Tsuna masih setia dengan raut kebinguan.

"Ano Hibari-san sebenarnya kenapa kamu menyerangku?"

"Tentu saja untuk mengujimu." Jawabnya yang membuat Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya.

"Menguji?"

Hibari menyimpan kembali kedua tonfanya, entah dimana sampai sekarangpun Tsuna tidak mengetahuinya. Kedua tangan Hibari bersedekap dan bola mata abu-abu metalnya menatap Tsuna tajam.

"Untuk melihat apa ingatanmu saja yang hilang atau kemampuanmu juga menghilang." Jawabnya setelah lama terdiam.

Bibir Tsuna membentuk huruf 'o' tanda mengerti. Lalu dari arah belakang Hibari muncul sosok laki-laki dengan jambul hitam dengan batang kayu di mulutnya.

"Selamat sore, Kyo-san." Sapanya setelah membungkuk.

"Hn."

"Maaf mengganggu tapi ada laporan kalau di distrik dua, telah terjadi pertempuran antar yakuza." Ujar Kusakabe Tetsuya memberi laporan singkat.

Hibari mengernyit tak suka mendengar laporan Kusakabe. Saat ia hendak membuka mulut, Tsuna memotongnya.

"Ah Kusakabe-san selamat sore." Sapa Tsuna dengan senyum ramahnya.

Kusakabe yang disapa sedikit tertegun, sebelum ia membalasnya dengan kikuk. "Se-selamat sore, Sawada-san."

Tsuna mengernyit bingung dengan sikap Kusakabe, dan tiba-tiba saja Tsuna merasakan keheningan yang menyakitkan dan mengintimidasi dari mereka berdua. Tsuna menelan ludah gugup, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa dia telah melakukan kesalahan hingga kini Hibari tengah menatapnya tajam layaknya tengah mengincar mangsa.

Hibari mengeluarkan kedua tonfanya dan dengan secepat kilat ia melemparnya hingga hampir mengenai kepala Tsuna jika ia telat menghindar. Kusakabe yang berada dibelakangnya tersentak kaget melihat ketuanya berubah beringas.

Tsuna mengerjapkan kedua matanya, ia dapat merasakan aura membunuh yang kuat dari Hibari Kyouya. Hibari melangkah maju tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajamnya.

"Siapa kamu?" tanyanya membuat Jantung Tsuna serasa mencelos.

"A-apa ma-maksudmu Hi-Hibari-san?"

"Aku tidak mengulang ucapanku, penipu." Desis Hibari tajam semakin membuat keringat dingin mengalir di kening Tsuna.

"Penipu?" ulang Kusakabe tidak mengerti dengan perkataan ketuanya.

"Aku baru merekrutmu dua bulan yang lalu, Kusakabe Tetsuya. Dan dua bulan lalu, Sawada Tsunayoshi tengah terbaring koma di rumah sakit." Terang Hibari.

Tsuna membulatkan kedua mata coklat madunya saat menyadari apa yang Hibari maksudkan, begitu juga Kusakabe yang mulai mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikan ketuanya.

Dua bulan lalu saat Kusakabe direkrut, Sawada Tsunayoshi tengah terbaring koma. Jadi ini alasan kenapa ada perasaan kaget dalam diri Kusakabe saat kakak kembar Sawada menyapanya barusan. Bagi Kusakabe ini adalah kali pertama ia bertemu dengan anak laki-laki yang menarik perhatian ketuanya. Dan seharunya kakak kembar Sawada tidak mengetahui namanya.

Sial! Tsuna mengumpat berapa kali dalam batinnya dengan kecerobohan yang ia lakukan. Dia sama sekali tidak memperhitungkan ini akan terjadi. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Kusakabe baru direkrut dua bulan lalu saat Tsunayoshi tengah terbaring koma.

Aura membunuh Hibari semakin pekat dan dapat Tsuna rasakan kalau anak laki-laki di depannya tidak akan segan untuk menggigitnya sampai mati. Dan benar saja, detik berikutnya Hibari melesat cepat dan menyerang Tsuna tanpa memberinya celah.

Tsuna tersentak dan berusaha menghindar, ia juga menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai pelindung saat kedua tonfa itu memukulnya bertubi-tubi. Saat mendapat celah, Tsuna meluncurkan serangannya dengan mengincar bagian kaki kanan Hibari.

Tsuna melakukan tendangan berputar untuk membuat Hibari tersandung. Namun sang perfect berhasil melompat tepat waktu. Kusakabe yang berada agak jauh dari mereka tercengang melihat pertarungan keduanya.

 _Sial! Sial! Sial! Bagaimana mungkin identitasku ketahuan secepat ini!_

Tsuna membatin kesal yang bercampur dengan panik. Hibari kembali menyerangnya membuat Tsuna menggunakan lengan kanannya untuk menahan serangan Hibari. Bola mata abu-abu metal itu menatap tajam dan begitu menjanjikan kematian yang menyakitkan.

"Dimana Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Aku Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Berhenti membual penipu!" desis Hibari makin geram, dengan cepat dia menarik kerah Tsuna dan membantingnya kuat membuat Tsuna mengerang sakit.

Hibari menginjak bagian dada Tsuna dan menekannya kuat. Tsuna semakin mengerang menahan sakit dan sesak.

"Ku tanya sekali lagi, dimana Sawada Tsunayoshi yang asli?"

Tsuna serasa merinding saat mendengar suara Hibari yang begitu dingin, menusuk dan tajam. Ini adalah kali kedua Tsuna mendengar suara Hibari seperti ini. Pertama adalah Kyouya, penjaga awannya yang datang tepat waktu saat dia terpojok oleh musuh dari famiglia lain. Dan kedua adalah Hibari, anak yang tengah menatapnya tajam saat ini.

Tsuna tersenyum tipis kala mengingatnya, dan Hibari melihat senyumnya itu menaikan alisnya sebelah.

"Apa yang lucu?"

Tsuna menggeleng cepat, "Tidak ada, Kau itu benar-benar awan yang melindungi langit, Hibari-san"

Hibari mengernyit saat mendengarnya, rasanya ia pernah mendengar perkataan itu. Hibari kembali menekan Tsuna membuatnya merintih pelan.

"Cepat katakan dimana kamu menyembunyikan Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna menghela nafas lelah, Hibari Kyouya memang anak keras kepala. Mau tak mau Tsuna harus membuat kesepakatan dengan anak laki-laki ini jika ia tidak mau misinya berantakan. Dengan cepat Tsuna mencengkram kaki yang menginjak dadanya dan dengan sekali hentak mampu membuat Hibari limbung dan Tsuna berhasil lepas.

Tsuna menyeka keringatnya, "Hufhh akhirnya aku bisa bernafas." ujarnya santai sembari sesekali menepuk bajunya yang kotor.

Hibari menatap tajam Tsuna lantas kembali menyerang namun dengan cepat Tsuna mampu membuat sang skylark tidak berkutik. Tsuna menghindari serangan Hibari dan menekan titik saraf di bagian belakang leher Hibari. Hal itulah yang membuat Hibari tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya. Kusakabe membulatkan kedua matanya, melihat Hibari yang dikalahkan Tsuna.

"Maaf membuatmu seperti ini Hibari, tapi ini agar kau mau mendengarkan penjelasanku." Ujar Tsuna dan menatap Hibari dengan tatapannya yang tenang.

Raut wajah Tsuna yang tenang dan dewasa membuat aura disekitarnya seketika berubah. Aura bos yang biasa dia perlihatkan saat tengah serius dalam menghadapi berbagai situasi. Kusakabe dapat merasakan tubuhnya bergetar saat merasakan perubahan aura dari anak laki-laki yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu.

"Aku adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi, tapi bukan Sawada Tsunayoshi yang kau kenal." Mulai Tsuna, dan anak laki-laki bersurai coklat itu dapat melihat kilat batu abu-abu metal itu. "Aku berada di sini untuk melakukan sebuah misi, karena itulah aku meminjam tubuh ini."

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin bisa meminjam tubuh seseorang?!" pekik Kusakabe tidak percaya.

Tsuna tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja bisa Kusakabe-san, selama mereka masih satu jiwa."

"Eh, maksudmu kau dan Sawada Tsunayoshi yang asli memiliki jiwa yang sama?" tanya Kusakabe tak percaya.

Tsuna mengangguk sekali, "Ya karna itulah aku mengatakan aku adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi, tetapi bukan Sawada Tsunayoshi yang kalian kenal."

Tsuna kembali menatap Hibari yang masih mematung, tetapi tatapan tajam dan aura membunuhnya tetap saja menguar lebat.

"Aku ingin membuat kesepakatan denganmu, selama aku melakukan misi tolong jangan menghalangiku. Kalau kau mengkhawatirkan Tsunayoshi, tenang saja dia aman dan tengah tertidur." Terang Tsuna dan setelahnya dia kembali menekan titik saraf yang membuat Hibari dapat kembali bergerak.

"Kau memerintahku, herbovire?" desis Hibari tajam.

"Tidak tidak, tentu saja tidak, aku meminta tolong padamu, Hibari-san."

"Apa misi yang kau jalani?" tanya Hibari dingin.

Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya, "Untuk itu aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, maaf."

Hibari mendecak pelan, "Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

Tsuna tersenyum hangat, "Kau bisa mempercayaiku, Ya-kun." jawab Tsuna mantap.

Bola mata abu-abu metal itu membulat begitu mendengar Tsuna memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Ya-kun'. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat sebelum ia mencengkram bahu Tsuna kuat membuat pemilik surai coklat itu mengerang pelan. Hibari menyibak kerah baju Tsuna hingga turun sampai bahu, hal itu membuat Tsuna memekik kaget.

Kembali bola mata abu-abu metal itu membulat saat mendapati sebuah bekas luka melintang yang mengembang. Luka lama yang sangat dikenali Hibari, luka dari gesekan timah panas yang hanya dimiliki Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Eum Hibari?"

"jaga tubuh ini baik-baik." Ujar Hibari pelan setelah melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Eh?"

"Tubuh yang kau pinjam, jaga baik-baik dan jangan tergores sedikitpun. Kalau tidak, Kamikorosu." Desis Hibari tajam.

Tsuna mengerjap sesaat sebelum tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk pasti. Setelahnya Hibari melangkah pergi bersama wakil ketuanya, meninggalkan Tsuna yang memandang mereka berdua dengan senyum lebar. Setelah punggung mereka berdua menghilang, Tsuna menghela nafas lega dan jatuh terduduk.

"Untunglah berhasil membuat Kyouya mengerti. Ku pikir aku akan terkena struk karena panik yang berlebihan." Tsuna mengelus dadanya sebelum kembali terdiam.

"Tunggu! Tadi kenapa aku memanggilnya dengan Ya-kun?" wajah Tsuna kini memucat, "Astaga untung saja dia tidak menggigitku sampai mati karena memanggilnya seperti itu!" seru Tsuna sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Tsuna menunduk lesu, wajahnya tampak kusut dengan rambutnya yang sudah berantakan. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan baginya.

"Ya ampun, aku lelah."

TBC

* * *

 **An/ akhirnya setelah pusing mikirin jalan cerita, part ini kelar. Yatta! Sejujurnya aku kurang gimanaaa gitu sama part ini tapi inilah yang ku bisa untuk part ini. semoga gak terlalu mengecewakan kalian Readertachi. Maaf dengan Typo yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Saya mah gitu orangnya kalo nulis pasti males ngecek ulang. Haha author tidak bertanggung jawab. Tolong jangan gigit saya *pundung***

 **Btw yang bagian ending, entah karena abis ngetik Blood of the sky atau apa, jadi ada kesan 1827 terselubung hahaha padahal untuk cerita ini, Tsuna itu straight dan masih cinta sama kyouko. Tapi tidak apalah anggap saja fanservies oce ^^**

 **Big Thanks for, Hikage Natsuhimiko, Narumi-chan, Mika, guest and all of you yang udah mau memberikan saya pill dying will dengan cara komen ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author : Cocoa desu~~**

 **Disclaimer: KHR selalu dan selalu milik Amano Akira-sensei.**

 **"Speak" Bahasa normal.**

" _ **Speak**_ **" italian ataupun bahasa asing lainnya.**

 _ **Speak**_ **–jeritan hati karakter #plakk**

 **Target 7 –Badai yang datang-**

* * *

Sudah hampir seminggu berlalu sejak identitas Tsuna terbongkar oleh Hibari Kyouya. Dan Tsuna bernafas lega karena Hibari belum melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatnya kerepotan dalam menjalani misi ini. Tsuna hanya bisa berharap, Hibari tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya kalang kabut.

Selama seminggu ini pula, Tsuna tidak berhenti melatih _Sky Flame_ dan mencoba mencari petunjuk keberadaan Byakuran. Ia menggunakan salah satu kemampuan yang ia dapatkan karena sering bersama dengan Shouichi dan Spanner. Kemampuan meng-heck jaringan data, dan ia sudah menyelami jaringan Gesso Famiglia untuk mendapatkan informasi keberadaan salah satu temannya itu.

Sayangnya, Tsuna sama sekali tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Dalam data yang ia dapatkan, sama sekali tidak ada informasi mengenai Byakuran Gesso. Dan hal itu membuatnya semakin ingin mengutili pria putih pencinta makanan manis itu.

"Sawada!"

Tsuna tersentak kaget saat sebuah bentakan terdengar, buru-buru ia berdiri dari duduknya. Di depan kelas, seorang guru perempuan dengan kacamata bingkai hitam menatapnya tajam. Lalu guru itu menghela nafas pendek sebelum menyuruh Tsuna untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sawada coba kamu jawab soal nomor empat!"

Tsuna segera menyambar buku pelajarannya dan membaca soal matematika yang disuruh guru perempuan berumur sekitar dua puluhan di depannya.

"Eum, tiga sensei?" jawab Tsuna asal.

Lalu seakan memang sudah direncanakan, hampir seluruh kelas mulai menertawakannya. Tsuna tersenyum kecil, tahu ia ditertawakan karena jawabannya salah. Toh mau bagaimana lagi, dia tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah jika ia menjawab benar.

Guru matematika itu menghela nafas lelah, "Sepertinya kamu memang belum sembuh, Sawada." Ujarnya tanpa menutupi nada kecewa dalam suaranya dan membuat tawa murid semakin menjadi.

"Sensei harap kamu cepat sembuh Sawada, kalau seperti ini kau akan membuat adikmu kecewa." Ujarnya lagi dengan tatapan prihatin.

Tsuna tertawa canggung, "Ma-maafkan aku sensei." Hanya itu yang bisa Tsuna katakan. Tsuna tidak mungkin mengatakan kepada gurunya kalau Ienari akan memukulnya jika menjawab pertanyaan dengan benar.

Setelah mulai bersekolah, Tsuna akhirnya menyadari salah satu sikap Ienari yang membuatnya kesulitan. Tsuna melirik sekilas kearah bangku yang terletak tak jauh darinya. Ienari duduk sambil menompang dagunya, dan seperti tahu ia sedang diperhatikan. Ienari menoleh dan balas menatap Tsuna tajam.

Tsuna menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, entah sudah berapa kali ia harus membiarkan Ienari memukulnya hingga babak belur. Dan semua itu dilakukan setiap Tsuna telah melakukan sesuatu dengan benar. Seperti menjawab soal dengan benar atau melakukan hal-hal yang menurutnya normal untuk dilakukan.

Kalau Tsuna melakukan hal itu, maka Ienari pasti selalu menghajarnya hingga babak belur. Anak laki-laki dengan surai coklat cepak itu juga selalu mengatakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang setelah menghajarnya.

'jangan lebih menonjol dariku Dame-Tsuna.'

Karena itulah Tsuna mencoba untuk menutup diri dan mencoba menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Mencoba menjadi si payah Tsuna agar tidak menarik perhatian Ienari. Lagi pula masih ada misi penting yang harus Tsuna lakukan. dan semakin dia tidak menonjol, semakin ia mudah melaksanakan misi.

Tsuna menghela nafas lelah dan kembali duduk di kursinya. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mendengarkan pelajaran. Bola mata coklat madunya lebih memilih menatap pemandangan langit dan membiarkan pikirannya mengambang entah kemana.

Saat bel tanda pulang sekolah bergema, seluruh murid bersorak gembira dan mulai mengepak barang-barang mereka. Tsuna merentangkan kedua tangannya dan mencoba merenggangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku.

Takeshi yang juga berada dikelas yang sama dengan Tsuna dan Ienari berjalan mendekati meja Tsuna. _Ace_ bisbol itu segera merangkul pundak Tsuna membuat pemilik surai coklat itu sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Tsuna ayo kita pulang, hari ini aku tidak ada latihan!" serunya dengan cengiran lebar.

Tsuna tersenyum hangat lantas mengangguk semangat. Saat mereka berdua akan keluar kelas, langkah mereka terhenti saat mendapati Ienari tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan matanya yang menyipit tajam.

"Yo Ienari, kau juga mau pulang bersama kami?" Takeshi tersenyum lebar sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Ienari mendengus kasar, "Jangan bodoh, untuk apa aku pulang bersama kalian."

"Kalian tinggal dirumah yang sama, jadi tidak ada salahnya kita pulang bersama." Ujar Takeshi tanpa melepaskan cengirannya.

Ienari mendecak sebal, sementara itu Tsuna hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Apa yang kau lihat Dame-Tsuna!" sentak Ienari kasar saat mendapati Tsuna yang tengah menatapnya.

"E-eh, ti-tidak aku tidak lihat apa-apa kok."

"Che, dasar manusia payah." Cibir Ienari dan hendak mulai melangkah pergi, namun terhenti saat sepasang lengan merangkul pundaknya.

"Maa maa jangan seperti itu terhadap kakakmu, Ienari. Berhentilah bersikap seperti Tsundere dan pulang bersama kami."

"Ap-apa kau bilang tadi? Tsu-Tsundere? Aku?!" iris karamel Ienari membulat dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tampang tidak percaya. Detik berikutnya raut wajahnya mengeras dan berubah garang.

Ienari menepis lengan Takeshi dan menatapnya tajam, "Jangan bercanda denganku Yamamoto!"desisnya dan dengan langkah besar-besar Ienari meninggalkan Takeshi dan Tsuna.

Takeshi tertawa renyah melihat Ienari pergi sembari menggerutu sementara itu Tsuna hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. Baru kali ini ia melihat wajah Ienari yang memerah untuk beberapa detik sebelum berubah garang. Mungkin masih ada sisi Ienari yang belum Tsuna ketahui. Dan Tsuna tak bisa menutupi senyum dan tawanya melihat betapa manisnya adik kecilnya dari dunia ini.

"Menggoda Ienari itu memang paling menyenangkan!" seru Takeshi sembari menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Eh? Apa kamu sering menggodanya seperti itu Takeshi?" tanya Tsuna tidak percaya.

Takeshi mengangguk sekali, "Dan setiap dia tidak bisa membalasku, dia pasti selalu berlari dan mengadu padamu Tsuna."

"Benarkah?" Tsuna menatap Takeshi dengan iris coklat madunya yang membulat. Entah sudah berapa kali Tsuna dibuat tidak percaya dengan cerita Takeshi, bagaimana akrabnya Ienari dengan sosoknya di dunia ini.

Tsuna berjalan sembari menatap ubin dan langkah kakinya. Tsuna benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan perubahan sikap yang Ienari tunjukan. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Ienari jadi bersikap kasar dan menjauh seperti ini.

Saat Tsuna sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri dan menghiraukan Takeshi yang tengah bercerita. Sebuah suara lembut menyapu gendang telinganya, suara yang sudah sangat ia kenal selama hidupnya.

"Yamamoto-kun!"

Tsuna membatu seketika, ia tahu betul pemilik suara itu. Perlahan Tsuna mendongak untuk membiarkan iris coklat madunya menangkap sosok gadis manis bersurai orange dengan senyuman sehangat mentari, berlari kearahnya.

"Kyouko..." gumam Tsuna pelan dan tak melepaskan tatapannya pada gadis yang selalu mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Yo Sasagawa-san, ada perlu apa?" tanya Takeshi saat Sasagawa Kyouko sudah berada di depan mereka.

Kyouko mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan karena habis berlari, sebelum ia tersenyum ceria dengan semburat merah muda yang membungkus kedua pipi putihnya.

"Ano Yamamoto-kun, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau jadwal latihan dimajukan sehari."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku, Manajer!"

Kyouko tersenyum tipis melihat senyum lebar khas Takeshi. Tsuna yang memperhatikan mereka berdua dapat melihat semburat merah di wajah Kyouko semakin pekat. Dan detik itu juga Tsuna menyadari perbedaan dunia ini dengan dunia asalnya.

Kyouko menunduk malu, ia menyisipkan helaian rambut kebelakang kupingnya sebelum kembali bersuara. "Ti-tidak apa-apa kok Yamamoto-kun, ini sudah tugasku untuk memberitahumu."

Tsuna menunduk pelan, bohong jika ia mengatakan dadanya tidak terasa nyeri. Sosok yang sudah ia kenal seumur hidupnya kini tengah tersenyum dan tersipu oleh pria lain selain dirinya. Tapi apa mau dikata, dunia ini bukanlah dunianya. Dan sosok gadis didepannya bukanlah Sasagawa Kyouko yang merupakan istri serta ibu dari Kiyoshi dan nenek dari Ietsu. Ataupun Madonna Vongola yang bersanding dengan Don Decimo Vongola.

Sasagawa Kyouko yang kini berada dihadapannya, adalah gadis manis polos yang tengah jatuh cinta dengan anak laki-laki yang merupakan teman dekat sosoknya didunia ini. Sudut bibir Tsuna tertarik ke atas, samar.

Kyouko yang akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Tsuna, menoleh ke arahnya. Senyum cerah bak matahari kembali terukir di wajah manis Kyouko.

"Tsuna kenalkan, dia Sasagawa Kyouko manajer bisbol. Sasagawa-san kenalkan dia sahabatku, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Takeshi kembali melingkarkan tangannya dibahu Tsuna dan memperkenalkan Tsuna kepada Kyouko.

"Ah, kakak kembar dari Sawada Ienari-kun?"

Tsuna mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Kyouko. "Salam kenal Sasagawa-san."

"Salam kenal Sawada-kun dan panggil saja aku Kyouko."

"Jaa kalau begitu, panggil aku Tsuna saja, Kyouko-chan." Sudut bibir Tsuna tertarik, membuat senyuman hangat yang selalu membuat siapa saja tertegun sesaat.

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, menikmati pembicaraan mereka bertiga yang ringan dan penuh canda tawa. Saat mereka berada di daerah pertokoan, tanpa sengaja Tsuna menangkap sebuah selebaran yang terbang ke arahnya dan terdapat keterangan tentang anak hilang.

Tsuna mengeryit saat membacanya, rasanya ia seperti melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Langkahnya terhenti saat Tsuna mulai sibuk menggali ingatannya. Takeshi yang menyadari Tsuna berhentipun ikut berhenti dan menatapnya penasaran. Begitu pula dengan Kyouko yang memandangi Takeshi lalu Tsuna. Keduanya berjalan menghampiri Tsuna yang tengah memasang wajah serius.

"Tsuna, ada apa?"

Tsuna segera menatap Takeshi yang kini sudah berada di depannya. Senyum ceria hadir menggantikan raut seriusnya tadi. "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merasa akhir-akhir ini semakin banyak saja anak hilang." Ujar Tsuna dan raut wajahnya berubah cemas.

Takeshi menolehkan kepalanya untuk ikut membaca selebaran 'anak hilang' yang berada di tangan Tsuna. Lalu Takeshi menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. "Maa, aku dengar memang sedang banyak penculikan anak sekolah dasar dan anak sekolah menengah pertama."

"Dari kota sebelah katanya ada dua orang anak sekolah dasar yang menghilang." Sambung Kyouko dengan raut sedih.

"Maa tenang saja, ku dengar polisi mulai berpatroli untuk menangkap pelaku penculikan. Sekarang lebih baik kita cepat pulang." Usul Takeshi dengan cengiran khasnya.

Tsuna tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk ceria, mereka bertiga kembali berjalan. Tapi baru juga tiga langkah, _Hyper_ intuisi Tsuna berdering keras membuatnya sakit kepala mendadak. Langkah Tsuna kembali berhenti, matanya menyipit tajam dan mengedarkan pandangan. Mengawasi keadaan sekitar mereka bertiga, Tsuna bersiaga untuk menghadapi apapun yang telah membuat _Hyper_ intuisinya berdering keras.

Distrik perbelanjaan Namimori tidak terlalu ramai, suasana cukup tenang dan tidak ada tanda-tanda keributan. Namun justru hal itulah yang membuat Tsuna semakin was-was. Karena bagaimanapun badai selalu datang setelah keheningan yang melanda.

"Kyaaa!"

Dan apa yang Tsuna takutkan terjadi.

"Sasagawa-san / Kyouko-chan!"

Tsuna berlari menyusul Takeshi yang sudah duluan mencoba mengejar mobil Van berwarna hitam dimana Kyouko berada. Kejadian penculikan itu berlangsung cepat, dan Tsuna memaki dirinya sendiri yang telat menyadarinya. Saat langkahnya sudah menyamai Takeshi, sang Decimo menoleh ke arah sang hujan.

"Takeshi cepat panggil polisi, nomor plat mobilnya 'A 46-49'!"

Manik hazel itu menatap mutiara coklat madu itu kaget, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasagawa-san?"

"Aku akan mengejarnya." jawab Tsuna tegas. Lalu kembali fokus pada mobil hitam yang kini berbelok ke arah kanan. "Aku akan mengikuti mobil itu dan melihat situasi, jika kita berdua pergi menge—"

"JANGAN BERCANDA!"

Tsuna tersentak kaget saat suara yang begitu ia kenali meninggi. Tsuna menoleh cepat dan mendapati poni Takeshi menutupi matanya, menghalangi Tsuna untuk mengetahui ekpresi sahabatnya.

Takeshi menatap Tsuna tajam, membuat pemilik surai coklat itu sedikit membeku. Tatapan itu, tatapan serius dan tajam yang sama persis saat Takeshi berada di atas lapangan.

"Apa kau pikir, aku akan membiarkanmu mengejar penculik itu sendirian, Tsuna?" manik hazel itu berkilat sesaat. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian, tidak akan." Ujar Takeshi dengan suara rendah.

Tsuna terdiam untuk beberapa saat, tidak menyangka akan mendapat jawaban seperti itu. Bola mata coklat madunya menatap lurus pada hazel di depannya, mencoba melihat adakah keraguan selain keseriusan di matanya. Dan saat Tsuna tidak menemukannya, dia tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kejar mereka!" seru Tsuna membuat senyum bodoh Takeshi kembali hadir. "Oh!"

Takeshi dengan gesit melompati beberapa pagar pembatas sementara Tsuna berlari melewati beberapa pejalan kaki yang kadang menegur mereka untuk tidak berlarian. Bola mata coklat madu itu dengan cepat mencari keberadaan mobil Van hitam. Dan saat melihat mobil itu tengah berbelok, Tsuna berdecak kesal.

Jarak antara mereka berdua dengan mobil hitam itu semakin jauh, bagaimanapun langkah lari anak sekolah dasar tidak akan mampu menyaingi laju mobil. Tsuna berfikir keras, mencoba mencari cara agar dapat menyusulnya. Dan saat manik coklat madunya menangkap sebuah motor berukuran kecil tengah terpakir, membuat Tsuna menyeringai tipis.

Dengan cepat, Tsuna menaiki motor berwarna merah itu, motor yang biasa dipakai seorang bapak paruh baya untuk mengantar ramen (baca KHR vol 1 saat Tsuna mode HDW untuk menyatakan cinta ke Kyouko).

Tsuna menaiki motor itu dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat kunci yang masih tersangkut."Gah, dasar kaki pendek sialan!" umpat Tsuna saat ia baru menyadari ia harus berjinjit untuk menapakan kakinya ke tanah. Setelah bersusah payah sejenak untuk memutar motor dengan kaki pendeknya. Tsuna langsung tancap gas, dan bersamaan itu pula pemilik motor keluar dari toko buku sambil meneriakinya.

"Paman tolong panggil polisi, ada penculikan!" seru Tsuna dan tanpa menunggu balasan, pemilik _sky flame_ itu melesat cepat melewati beberapa kendaran di depannya.

"Apanya yang penculikan bocah tengik, kau mencuri motorku!" amuk laki-laki paruh baya dengan kacamata bulat di wajahnya yang sudah merah padam karena amarah.

* * *

"Tsu-Tsuna?!" Takeshi membulatkan matanya saat tiba-tiba saja Tsuna sudah berada di sampingnya dan mengendarai motor.

"Takeshi cepat naik!"

"Kau dapat motor darimana?!" bukannya naik Takeshi malah berseru panik.

"Aku pinjam, sekarang cepat naik!" titah Tsuna dan tanpa menunggu lama Takeshi naik dan berpegangan erat pada badan kecil Tsuna.

"Sejak kapan kamu bisa naik motor Tsuna?" tanya Takeshi penasaran setelah motor kembali melaju.

"Aku belajar saat masih jadi murid NamiChuu." Jawab Tsuna singkat dan kembali fokus. Namun fokusnya buyar saat Takeshi kembali menyeruakan keheranannya. "NamiChuu? Masih beberapa bulan lagi kita menjadi murid NamiChuu, Tsuna."

Tsuna _sweatdrop_ seketika, meruntuki kebodohannya, "Ah, i-itu bu-bukan maksudku, ah Takeshi mobil itu kemana?" Tsuna berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dan untunglah berhasil karena Takeshi langsung merespon.

"Mobil hitam itu berbelok di pertokoan setelah blok kedua." Terang Takeshi.

Tsuna mengangguk dan kembali menarik gasnya membuat kecepatan mereka bertambah dan berbelok mengikuti laju mobil hitam itu. Sementara itu di dalam mobil, Kyouko tengah terbaring lemas dengan kedua tangan terikat dibelakang serta mulut dan matanya di tutupi kain.

Setelah selang beberapa menit, Tsuna menghentikan motor yang ia kendarai. Kini mereka berada di atas jembatan dan mata Tsuna menatap tajam pada mobil hitam yang tengah terparkir di dekat bangunan tua yang berada tak jauh dari jembatan.

"Aku akan bersembunyi dan melihat situasi, Takeshi kamu pergi ke kantor polisi terdekat dan beritahu apa yang terjadi." Ujar Tsuna setelah mereka turun dari motor.

"Tapi Tsuna, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian. kau pasti akan melakukan tindakan berbahaya!" protes Takeshi.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan tindakan berbahaya Takeshi. Aku hanya mengawasi agar kita tahu ada berapa orang mereka, jadi kamu tidak perlau khawatir."

"Tetap saja Tsu—"

"Kalian para herbivora, sudah melanggar peraturan." Desis sebuah suara dingin yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

Takeshi dan Tsuna sama-sama menoleh ke arah asal suara. "Hibari-san!" seru mereka bersamaan saat mendapati Hibari Kyouya berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan kedua tonfa ditangan yang entah datang darimana.

"Kau herbivora, beraninya kau mencuri di daerahku." Ujar Hibari dingin dan menunjuk tonfanya ke arah Tsuna.

"Hieee aku hanya meminjamnya saja!" seru Tsuna panik. Hibari tidak mengubris penjelasan Tsuna dan langsung menyerangnya.

Tsuna kalang kabut dan berusaha menghindari serangan Hibari.

"Tunggu dulu—" _merunduk_ "Hibari-san—" _melompat_ "Ada yang—" _kiri dan kanan_ "Lebih penting dari ini!" merunduk kemudian mendorong tubuh Hibari untuk menjauh.

"Maa maa Hibari-san, bisa tahan sebentar? Kami meminjam motor untuk mengejar penculikan." Ujar Takeshi setelah ia berdiri di antara Tsuna dan Hibari lalu mencoba menjelaskan situasi kepada sang perfect.

Hibari menaikkan alisnya sebelah, "Dimana penculik itu?"

Takeshi menunjuk ke arah bangunan tua yang berjarak beberapa puluh meter dari tempat mereka. Bola mata abu-abu metal itu berkilat dengan seringaian di wajah sang perfect. Tsuna menghela nafas lega melihat perhatian Hibari sudah teralihkan.

"Aku dan Hibari-san akan mengawasi situasi, sekarang pergilah ke kantor polisi terdekat Takeshi." ujarnya yang langsung mendapat perhatian Hibari dan Takeshi.

"Ta-tapi Tsuna—"

"Herbivora apa maksud dari ucapanmu itu?" desis Hibari.

"kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku lagi Takeshi, ada Hibari-san bersamaku. Jadi lekaslah." Takeshi tampak ragu untuk meninggalkan Tsuna. Meski Takeshi tahu, ia tidak perlu khawatir lagi karena kini ada Hibari. Anak laki-laki bersurai raven itu pasti akan melindungi Tsuna.

Kepalan tangan Takeshi mengerat, "Baiklah aku mengerti." Ujarnya setelah lama terdiam dan menatap Tsuna seraya tersenyum lebar. Lalu Takeshi menoleh menatap Hibari yang terlihat kesal. "Hibari-san tolong jaga Tsuna." Setelahnya tanpa menunggu balasan dari Hibari, Takeshi mulai berlari.

Tsuna tersenyum tipis sembari menatap punggung Takeshi yang mulai menjauh. Hibari juga yang melihat Takeshi menjauh lantas berjalan mendekat dan menatap Tsuna tajam.

"Kau belum memberitahunya." _Itu_ bukanlah pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan. Karena Hibari tahu Tsuna tidak memberitahu apa-apa pada Takeshi. Bahwa untuk saat ini, yang berada disampingnya bukanlah Tsunayoshi yang ia kenal. Bukan Tsunayoshi yang telah menolong ibunya saat hampir tertabrak.

Tsuna tersenyum tipis dan samar. "Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak bisa membiarkan banyak orang terlibat dalam misi ini." Ujar Tsuna dengan suara rendah.

Hibari dapat merasakannya, bahwa apa yang Tsuna katakan bukanlah kebohongan. Dan remaja raven itu juga menyadari perubahan aura dari anak laki-laki di depannya. Aura yang cukup mengintimidasi dan terkesan dewasa.

"Baiklah, kita tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu. Kita harus cepat menyelamatkan Kyouko-chan dan anak lainnya." Ujar Tsuna sambil menatap lurus pada batu abu-abu metal di depannya.

Hibari membuang muka, "Aku tidak menerima perintah dari siapapun."

Tsuna tertawa renyah, "Aku tahu itu Hibari-san."

* * *

Bola mata coklat madu itu menatap ke sekeliling, banyaknya kontainer tak terpakai membuat Tsuna lebih mudah untuk bersembunyi. Ia dan Hibari berpisah, karena bagaimanapun sang perfect lebih suka berburu sendirian.

Tsuna memperhatikan pintu bangunan tua yang tengah dijaga empat orang bertubuh kurus. Mereka berpakaian layaknya orang biasa, dengan baju kasual. Hanya saja mereka memakai asesoris yang memberi mereka kesan berandal.

Tsuna mulai menyusun strategi, memilah strategi mana yang bagus untuk menghadapi mereka. Sudah hampir lebih delapan puluh tahun, Tsuna menjadi bos terkuat dan ditakuti bagi para mafia yang ingin mencari gara-gara dengan Vongola. Selama bertahun-tahun pula, Tsuna menghadapi rintangan dalam membuat Vongola kembali menjadi grup vigilant seperti yang Primo inginkan. Dan selama pengalamannya sebagai bos, serta murid yang memiliki tutor sadis dari neraka, membuat Tsuna selalu berfikir terlebih dahulu dalam bertindak.

 _Empat orang yang berjaga, lalu gedung itu memiliki empat jendela disetiap kedua sisinya_.Tsuna kembali melihat situasi sebelum ia memutuskan untuk bertindak. Ia akan mulai dengan melumpuhkan empat orang penjaga dengan diam-diam. _Yosh!_

Baru Tsuna hendak melangkah, suara jeritan keras terdengar membuat Tsuna membulatkan kedua depan pintu, Hibari berdiri dengan kedua tonfanya. Satu persatu penjaga itu tumbang tak sadarkan diri. Dan setelah suara jeritan dari beberapa penjaga yang telah tumbang itu. Suara gaduh terdengar dari dalam bangunan yang di susul pintu yang terbuka dan menampilkan sekitar sepuluh laki-laki paruh baya keluar dengan berbagai macam senjata di tangan mereka.

 _Bocah karnivora itu!_ Tsuna meruntuk kesal, ia lupa kalau Hibari adalah sosok yang suka langsung menyerang tanpa memikirkan rencana terlebih dahulu. Melihat Hibari yang sudah mulai bertarung membuat Tsuna, mau tak mau harus melupakan rencana awalnya dan melompat maju untuk membantu Hibari.

* * *

 **TBC~**

 **Eum, halo? *merunduk dan bersembunyi dibalik Tsuna* maaf, aku baru bisa update sekarang. Hehe terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah review fic ini. Sungguh aku terharu karena kalian mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan mereview hehe. Sebenarnya selama hampir seminggu aku sakit, dan setelah sembuh aku belum memikirkan kelanjutan fic ini. buahahaha maaf *bow* semoga yang menunggu cerita ini puas dengan fic ini ya ^^ hehe sampai bertemu lagi.**

 **Ciao ciao**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author : Cocoa desu~**

 **Disclaimer: KHR selalu dan selalu milik Amano Akira-sensei.**

" **Speak" Bahasa normal.**

" _ **Speak**_ **" italian ataupun bahasa asing lainnya.**

 _ **Speak**_ **–jeritan hati karakter #plakk**

 **Target 8 –Dua Langit-**

* * *

Suara dentingan benda yang saling bergesekkan dan disertai suara erangan terdengar. Percikan antara benda tajam juga terlihat. Di depan bangunan tua yang sudah usang, berdiri banyaknya laki-laki paruh baya dengan senjata di tangan mereka. Mereka semua menyerang di satu titik sebelum mereka terjungkal.

Sosok serba hitam yang terlihat lebih kecil diantara laki-laki besar itu menyeringai. Sosok remaja bersurai hitam dengan gakura hitam yang tengah memainkan kedua tonfa perak di tangannya dengan lihai terlihat samar. Hibari Kyouya menyeringai penuh kesenangan setiap ia berhasil menghajar para yakuza. Hibari memberi tendangan berputar pada laki-laki besar dengan pemukul bisbol di tangannya dan membuatnya terjungkal hingga punggung membentur tanah dengan keras.

"Bocah sialan!" geram salah satu dari mereka.

Seringaian Hibari kian menjadi, "Kemari kau, herbivora."

Merasa dihina dan dipandang rendah, mereka langsung maju menyerang Hibari dengan membabi buta. Hibari dengan mudah menghindari setiap serangan yang mereka luncurkan dan balas menghajar mereka. Hibari yang sibuk menyerang tidak menyadari di belakangnya ada sosok laki-laki kurus dengan bekas luka di wajahnya tengah menyeringai sadis. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah pistol hitam dan moncong benda hitam itu mengarah tepat di belakang kepala Hibari.

"Jangan banyak bergerak atau kematianmu akan sangat menyakitkan." Desisnya.

Laki-laki itu mulai membidik Hibari yang masih berada di satu tempat. Teman-temannya menyeringai, mereka sengaja membuat ruang gerak Hibari sesempit mungkin agar sang perfek mudah dibidik.

Laki-laki kurus itu melebarkan seringaiannya, " _Sayonara_." Desisnya dan melepaskan tembakan.

 _Bang!_

"Arghhh!"

Bola mata abu-abu metal itu sontak menoleh ke asal suara. Tak jauh darinya, sesosok laki-laki kurus tengah mengerang menahan sakit. Pistol hitam yang berada dalam genggamannya perlahan jatuh.

"Upsh!"

Tsuna berhasil menangkap pistol hitam itu sebelum membentur tanah. Ia memutar pistol itu layaknya mainan sebelum menggenggamnya kuat. Salah satu tangan Tsuna yang tidak menggenggam pistol kini tengah mencekal tangan laki-laki kurus itu.

"Hei bagaimana mungkin Yakuza memiliki pistol? Bukankah rata-rata mereka menggunakan senjata tajam?" seru Tsuna dengan raut bingung dan gaya anak kecilnya.

"Che! Karena kami bukan Yakuza, bocah sialan!" sentak laki-laki kurus yang kini tengah mencoba melepaskan cekalan Tsuna dengan cara menyerangnya.

Tsuna menghindari pukulan yang dilayangkan ke wajahnya, "Oh? Lalu kalian ini apa?" tanya Tsuna dengan wajah kaget yang dibuat-buat.

Laki-laki kurus itu menyeringai, "Takutlah karena kami adalah mafia."

Usai menyatakan hal itu, Tsuna dapat merasakan intuisinya berdering kuat. Dan benar saja tak sampai beberapa detik, entah dari mana datangnya jumlah mereka kini berkali-kali lipat. Belasan atau puluhan, entahlah yang pasti setiap orang dari mereka membawa pistol dan pedang.

"Wow." Hibari menyeringai senang.

"Oh ayolah!" Tsuna memutar bola matanya malas.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Tsuna meninju perut laki-laki itu dan membuatnya pingsan seketika. Tsuna menggenggam pistol hitam itu erat sebelum kemudian ia berlari menuju Hibari yang kini tengah menghajar para mafia.

* * *

Dari arah hutan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kuil Namimori terdengar suara benda jatuh yang disusul debu. Dari arah suara itu terlihat tiga sosok berbeda umur dan berbeda jenis. Satu orang perempuan dewasa dengan surai hijau gelap tengah bersandar pada pohon. Sementara dua orang lainnya adalah laki-laki berbeda umur. Dua orang laki-laki itu tengah melakukan latihan, seorang adalah laki-laki dewasa dengan pakaian serba hitam. Sementara yang satu lagi adalah seorang anak laki-laki berusia dua belas tahun dengan surai coklat dipotong pendek.

"Kau terlalu banyak memberi cela, Ienari-kun." tegur laki-laki bersurai pirang yang menjadi lawan tandingnya.

Ienari, anak laki-laki itu mendecih sebelum melancarkan tinjunya yang lagi-lagi berhasil ditangkis pemuda blonde. Pemuda yang mungkin berusia dua puluhan itu menarik kerah baju Ienari dan membantingnya ke tanah.

Ienari mengerang menahan sakit sementara pemuda blonde itu tersenyum tipis dan merapikan jasnya yang sama sekali tidak terlihat kusut. Ienari bangkit perlahan lalu menatap sengit ke arah pemuda blonde yang masih memasang senyum tipis.

"Gamma-san kenapa aku tidak bertarung dengan pedang bambuku saja? daripada harus menggunakan tangan kosong."

Gamma tertawa kecil, "karena kakek buyutmu bertarung menggunakan tangan kosong Ienari-kun." jawab pemuda blonde itu sembari mengacak-acak rambut coklat Ienari.

" _Vongola Primo_ memang menggunakan tangan kosong tapi bukan berarti aku juga harus seperti dia!" gerutu Ienari. Anak laki-laki itu cukup frustasi karena kemampuannya bertarung dengan tangan kosong sama sekali tidak ada kemajuan sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Maa, karena itulah Aria-san mengatakan kalau kamu berbeda." ujar Gamma membuat Ienari mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Rata-rata keturunan _Primo_ memiliki skill kombat menggunakan tinjunya. Kakak kembarmu dan ayahmu, keduanya menguasai kemampuan bertarung _one-on-one_ dengan tangan kosong." Terang Gamma.

Pemuda _blonde_ itu semakin melebarkan senyumnya saat melihat raut wajah Ienari mulai berubah kusam. Sebelum anak laki-laki itu mulai kembali berontak, Gamma kembali bersuara. " Tapi kamu berbeda Ienari. karena kamu menguasai pedang maupun kombat tangan kosong. Aku akan mengajarimu bermacam-macam kemampuan bertarung dan membuatmu menjadi lebih istimewa di mata ayahmu, maupun _Vongola Nono_." Jelas Gamma dengan senyum pasti yang membuat Ienari tertegun sesaat sebelum sebuah seringaian hadir di wajah anak laki-laki berusia dua belas tahun itu.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan kalah dari kakak kembarku." Ujar Ienari dan kembali melanjutkan latihannya.

Gamma tersenyum tipis tanpa sepengetahuan Ienari.

* * *

 _Bang!_

Suara letupan pistol terdengar di tengah kericuhan yang terjadi di gedung tua. Bola mata hitam yang mulai mengabu membulat penuh keterkejutan dan ketakutan saat kepulan asap berada tepat di sebelah kepalanya. Satu peluru bersarang di tanah yang berjarak beberapa senti dari telinga laki-laki paruh baya yang kini sukses membeku ketakutan.

Sementara itu dari bola mata hitamnya memantulkan sosok laki-laki bersurai coklat yang menjutai ke berbagai arah. Tsuna menatap dingin lawannya, dia sama sekali tidak ingin melepaskan tembakan ini. Di belakang Tsuna, Hibari berhenti menghajar mafia dan menatapnya, terkejut dengan tindakan bocah sekolah dasar yang baru di ketahui bukanlah omnivora yang ia kenal.

Beberapa saat tadi sebelum Tsuna melepaskan tembakan peringatan pada laki-laki yang berusia sekitar tiga puluhan itu. Tsuna tengah menghajar beberapa mafia yang mencoba menyerangnya dengan balok kayu maupun pistol. Anak laki-laki yang sebenarnya sudah berusia delapan puluh tahun itu dapat dengan mudah mengalahkan lawannya.

Tsuna memukul perut seorang laki-laki besar dengan baju hitam dan balok kayu di tangannya. Lalu datang yang lain dan berusaha menyerangnya, Tsuna dengan gesit menendang dagu laki-laki berkepala botak itu dan menggunakan laki-laki besar berbaju hitam sebagai penahannya. Setelah dua orang itu tumbang, Tsuna mengarahkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya sebelum sang _Decimo_ terdiam sesaat.

Niatnya tadi dia ingin membenarkan jas hitam yang biasa ia pakai saat dalam acara formal berujung perang mafia. Tsuna lupa bahwa ia tengah dalam wujud anak berusia dua belas tahun yang biasa memakai _hoodie_ atau kaos ketimbang setelan jas hitam. Pemilik surai coklat itu mengacak-acak rambut coklatnya sembari tersenyum geli. Tsuna teringat dengan Reborn, tutor sadis yang selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah pembunuh nomor satu di dunia itu selalu menyuruhnya untuk tidak lupa membenarkan penampilannya.

' _Seorang bos mafia harus terlihat rapi setiap waktu'._

Tsuna tersenyum kecil tatkala mengingat salah satu prinsip yang Reborn terapkan padanya. Bola mata coklat madu itu lalu menoleh dan mendapati Hibari tengah sibuk menghajar mafia dan sekali lagi tidak menyadari adanya moncong pistol yang mengarah ke belakang kepalanya.

Tsuna tidak menyalahkan Hibari, karena musuh kali ini bukanlah preman, ataupun Yakuza kelas rendah. Mereka tengah berhadapan dengan mafia yang telah menculik anak-anak. Para mafia itu juga memiliki pistol di tangan mereka, dan salah satu dari mereka mengarahkannya pada Hibari.

Saat itulah darah Tsuna seakan mendidih, bola matanya melebar sedikit saat menyadari Hibari tidak sadar dengan moncong pistol yang mengarah padanya. Tsuna secepat mungkin menghajar beberapa mafia yang berusaha memukulnya lalu berlari menuju laki-laki paruh baya itu. Tsuna menyambar pergelangan tangan yang menggenggam pistol hitam itu lalu memelintirnya.

Setelah memelintir, Tsuna meninju perut laki-laki itu beberapa kali sebelum membantingnnya dan melepaskan tembakan peringatan.

Hening.

Sejak tembakan peringatan itu suasana berubah hening. Para mafia menatap ke satu arah, yaitu, Tsuna. Vongola Decimo itu mengeratkan genggamannya pada ganggang pistol sebelum ia berbisik pada Hibari yang berada di dekatnya.

"Hibari-san, aku akan membuatmu menghajar mereka dengan leluasa."

Hibari mengernyitkan alisnya, tidak paham dengan maksud anak yang berbeda setahun darinya. Namun seketika bola mata abu-abu metal itu melebar saat melihat Tsuna dengan cepatnya mengarahkan pistolnya pada kerumuanan mafia. Tsuna menajamkan tatapannya dan memfokuskan fikirannya sebelum—

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Arghh!"

Suara tembakan terdengar lalu disusul suara erangan dan suara benda jatuh. Tsuna terus melepaskan tembakannya, sejak tadi ia menembaki senjata-senjata yang dibawa para mafia itu. pistol, tongkat bisbol, pedang, besi, dan berbagai senjata yang dibawa mafia itu kini berjatuhan setiap Tsuna berhasil mementalkan senjata mereka dengan peluru pistolnya.

"Waow." Hibari berdecak kagum melihat ketepatan Tsuna dalam menembak.

Tak sampai semenit, Hibari menyeringai melihat banyak mafia yang kini bertangan kosong. Tanpa membuang waktu Hibari maju dan menghajar para mafia dengan tonfa perak kebanggaannya. Selang sepuluh menit kini di depan gedung tua tergeletak seluruh mafia yang mungkin berjumlah dua puluhan.

Tsuna menghela nafas lega setelah semua pertarungan ini berakhir. Sang Decimo beranjak dari posisinya yang semula setengah berjongkok. Tsuna mengeluarkan sapu tangan berwarna coklat tua dari kantung celananya dan sebelum menyelimuti pistol dengan sapu tangannya. Tsuna memastikan untuk mengunci pelatuk pistol agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

Setelah menyelimuti pistol hitam itu dan menaruhnya di tas sekolah yang ternyata masih menggantung manis di punggungnya, Tsuna segera berlari menuju gedung tua. Tanpa membuang waktu ia segera mencari apa yang ia terka sejak tadi. Penculikan ini mengingatkannya pada salah satu masa lalu guardiannya dan jika benar, Tsuna bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang keadaan salah satu guardiannya.

Tsuna menyusuri setiap sudut gedung tua itu, dan untuk sementara ia membiarkan anak-anak yang mereka culik. Sebentar lagi polisi akan datang dan membantu membebaskan mereka, sekarang Tsuna harus menemukan dulu dimana mereka menaruh berkas-berkas penting yang akan menjadi laporan untuk markas pusat mereka.

Saat Tsuna memasuki sebuah ruangan, senyumnya melebar saat manik matanya membaca singkat berkas-berkas yang tertata rapi di laci meja kayu. "Bingo~" ujarnya dengan nada kekanak-kanakannya.

Tsuna membaca cepat dan mencari berkas yang ia cari, "kalau tidak salah, Mukuro bukan diculik tapi diberikan oleh famiglianya sendiri." Gumam Tsuna lalu mencari berkas penerimaan anak dan saat ia mendapatkannya Tsuna memasukan kertas itu ke dalam tasnya.

Setelah itu Tsuna kembali berlari keluar untuk menemui Hibari dan menunggu Takeshi yang akan datang dengan polisi. Tepat saat Tsuna keluar dari gudang tua itu, Hibari tengah bersandar di dinding sementara banyak polisi yang tengah menangkap mafia-mafia yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Tsuna!"

Anak laki-laki berusia dua belas tahun itu menoleh ke asal suara, belum sempat ia melihat sosok temannya. Takeshi sudah menghambur memeluknya dan hampir membuat Tsuna jatuh terjungkal.

Anak laki-laki bersurai raven itu mengeratkan pelukannya sebelum kemudian melepaskannya dan menampilkan cengiran khasnya. "Tsuna kau memang hebat! Kalian berdua pasti yang telah mengalahkan para penculik ini!"

"Tapi aku tetap marah karena kamu berbohong. Bukannya tadi kamu bilang kamu hanya akan mengawasi?" sambung Takeshi lagi yang kini menampilkan raut marah.

Tsuna tersenyum kecil, "Aku tidak bohong kok, semua yang mengalahkan penculik ini adalah Hibari-san." Ujar Tsuna yang detik berikutnya ia merasakan belakang kepalanya dipukul sesuatu.

"Ittai..." desis Tsuna lalu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Hibari menatapnya tajam. Tsuna nyengir lebar, karena ia tahu kenapa sang perfek memukulnya.

Takeshi yang melihat Hibari memukul kepala Tsuna hanya tertawa karena tak mengerti dengan sikap sang perfek. Mereka berdua kini tengah memperhatikan para polisi yang tengah membekuk para mafia dan membebaskan anak-anak yang telah mereka culik. Hibari sudah pergi entah kemana meninggalkan mereka berdua berdiri dengan garis polisi di depan mereka.

Tsuna dan Takeshi memperhatikan anak-anak yang keluar dari gedung tua bersama para polisi. Mereka tengah mencari teman mereka yang telah diculik. Gadis manis dengan surai pendek berwarna orange gelap yang hampir menyerupai coklat. Saat seorang gadis cilik dengan bola mata madu terlihat oleh mereka berdua. Takeshi dengan lantangnya memanggil nama sang gadis.

"Sasagawa-san!"

Kyouko yang merasa ada yang memanggil namanya segera menegok ke arah Takeshi dan Tsuna yang melambaikan tangan mereka. Kyouko menatap keduanya tak percaya, rona merah mulai menjalar di kedua pipinya saat ia berusaha menahan air mata yang hendak keluar. Kyouko menghapus air mata yang ternyata tetap keluar di sudut matanya lalu segera berlari menuju kedua temannya.

"Yamamoto-kun, Tsuna-kun!" seru Kyouko saat sudah berada di depan Tsuna dan Takeshi.

"Yo Sasagawa-san, untunglah kamu baik-baik saja."

Kyouko tersenyum manis, senang mendapati Yamamoto dan Tsuna ada di sini. "Apa kalian yang memanggil polisi?" tanyanya setelah melewati garis polisi yang memisahkan mereka bertiga.

"Aku memanggil polisi sementara Tsuna mengawasi dan Hibari-san yang menghajar para penculik itu." jelas Takeshi sambil merangkul Tsuna.

Kyouko tersenyum hangat, "Terima kasih Yamamoto-kun, Tsuna-kun."

"Tidak masalah." Ujar Takeshi dan Tsuna serentak.

Tirai langit kini berganti senja setelah Kyouko selesai diperiksa polisi dan diperbolehkan pulang bersama Takeshi dan Tsuna. mereka berdua terlebih dahulu mengantar Kyouko pulang kerumahnya, setelahnya barulah Takeshi dan Tsuna berpisah di persimpangan jalan.

* * *

Sementara itu Ienari baru saja selesai latihan bersama dengan Gamma. Aria yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan mereka kini mendekati Ienari yang terlentang dengan peluh yang membasahi seluruh badannya.

"Ienari-kun." panggil Aria membuat adik kembar Sawada itu menoleh.

"Ada yang ingin ku perkenalkan padamu,"

Ienari bangkit dan duduk bersila sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "siapa?"

Bos dari Arcobaleno itu tersenyum tipis, "Calon Guardian dari Vongola Decimo."

Usai mengatakan hal itu, dari belakang Aria muncul tiga sosok hitam yang berjalan mendekat. Ienari bangkit berdiri dan menatap mereka satu persatu dengan pandangan meneliti. Mereka bertiga berdiri di bawah pohon dan tidak terkena cahaya senja. Hal itu membuat wajah mereka tidak terlihat, hanya pakaian mereka saja yang terlihat. Ketiganya memakai seragam yang sama, yaitu seragam Namimori-Chuu.

"Mereka adalah orang-orang yang ku pilih, jadi kamu tidak perlu meragukan kemampuan mereka." Ujar Aria memecahkan keheningan. "Dua diantaranya seumuran denganmu, mereka bertiga baru saja datang dari Italia dan akan bersekolah di Namimori-Chuu." Sambung Aria lagi.

Ienari menatap ketiganya dengan pandangan ragu dan menyelidik sebelum ia tersenyum tipis, "Selamat datang di Jepang." Ujarnya menyambut mereka hangat.

Ketiganya sedikit bergeming dengan senyum hangat yang Ienari berikan sebelum membalasnya dengan membungkuk sedikit. "Terima kasih Juudaime." Ujar mereka serentak.

Ienari tertawa kecil membuat mereka bertiga sontak menatap Ienari, "Maaf, tapi tolong jangan memanggilku 'Juudaime' karena saat ini aku hanyalah Ienari, anak sekolah dasar yang biasa saja."

Salah satu dari mereka tertawa renyah, "Benar juga karena kamu belum ditunjuk menjadi kandidat."

Ienari tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, "Karena itulah jangan terlalu formal padaku, mari kita bersikap seperti anak kecil pada umumnya."

TBC~

* * *

 **Thanks for Hikage Natsu-chan, Thanks Nuruhime-Chan, hyaaa makasih karena mau menunggu fanfic ini ^^, Thanks Ryuuka yoshihara, karena udah mau mambaca dan komen pula ^^.**

 **Gomen kalau aku updatenya jadi makin lama, *bow* aku juga mau ngucapin selamat hari raya Idul Fitri, Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin. Mohon Maaf Lahir Batin, Maafin Coco kalau ada salah sama kalian ya *bow***

 **And Last,** **Mind to Review again?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author : Cocoa desu~**

 **Disclaimer: KHR selalu dan selalu milik Amano Akira-sensei. OC milikku.**

" **Speak" Bahasa normal.**

" _ **Speak**_ **" italian ataupun bahasa asing lainnya.**

 _ **Speak**_ **–jeritan hati karakter #plakk**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC.**

* * *

 **Target 9 –Kelulusan dan kehebohan-**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari yang Tsuna tunggu-tunggu. Setelah beberapa bulan terakhir yang cukup membuatnya lelah. Setelah mengalahkan sekumpulan mafia kecil yang telah melakukan banyak penculikan. Tsuna disibukkan dengan persiapan ujian kelulusan, dan juga kesibukkan mencari kejelasan informasi yang ia dapatkan dari berkas-berkas yang ia ambil dulu.

Karena itulah saat hari dimana upacara kelulusan sekolah dasar Namimori tiba. Sejak pagi Tsuna tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Tepat pukul enam pagi, Tsuna sudah bangun dan membersihkan dirinya. Bos kesepuluh itu juga memilih pakaian yang menurutnya cocok untuk ia gunakan di upacara kelulusannya.

Saat Tsuna turun dan menuju dapur untuk bertemu dengan Nana, senyumnya masih terukir di sana. Nana yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan membalas senyum Tsuna. " _Ara_ Tsu- _kun_ bangun pagi sekali."

Tsuna tersenyum malu, "Aku tidak ingin terlambat di upacara kelulusan _, kaa-san_."

Tsuna segera mengambil tempat duduknya dan menatap sarapannya dengan tatapan lapar. Di depannya kini tersaji roti bakar dengan telur mata sapi. Sederhana namun cukup membuat perut Tsuna berbunyi.

"Ie- _kun_ sarapanmu sebentar lagi siap." Suara Nana seketika membuyarkan tatapan lapar Tsuna.

Manik coklat madu itu segera menatap sosok anak laki-laki yang menyerupainya. Kecuali surai coklatnya yang cepak dan bola matanya yang berwarna karamel. Ienari datang dengan tatapan bosan, dia duduk di kursinya yang berada di depan Tsuna.

Tsuna yang masih memasang senyum cerahnya membuat Ienari mengernyit sebelum mendengus kasar. "Berhenti memasang wajah menyebalkan seperti itu!"

Tsuna mengerjap beberapa kali, tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud adik kembarnya. "Eh?"

Ienari memberengut, "Berhenti tersenyum seperti orang gila _Dame_ -Tsuna!" sentaknya kesal.

"Ahahaha _gomen_ , aku hanya terlalu senang." Tsuna tertawa malu. Ienari mendecih sebal. Nana datang dan memukul belakang kepala Ienari dengan centong nasi.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu Ie- _kun_!" tegur Nana.

Ienari mengusap belakang kepalanya dengan tatapan malas. Dia tidak membalas perkataan Nana dan lebih memilih memakan sarapannya. Nana menghela napas melihat tingkah anaknya sebelum melempar pandang pada Tsuna yang membalasnya dengan senyum menenangkan.

"Ah benar juga, _kaa-san_ akan membawa kamera untuk mengabadikan kelulusan kalian berdua!" seru Nana dengan ceria. Tsuna mengangguk penuh semangat, dia suka ide Nana sementara Ienari mendecih pelan.

"Jangan berniat memfotoku dengan _Dame_ -Tsuna, _kaa-san_." ketusnya membuat senyum Nana memudar. Tsuna yang melihatnya berusaha membuat senyum Nana kembali hadir.

"Eum, aku ingin foto berdua dengan Ie- _kun_!" Ienari menatap tajam Tsuna yang mengatakan hal itu. Tsuna mengabaikannya dan memilih tetap tersenyum sehingga senyum Nana kembali hadir.

Ienari berdecak sebal lantas beranjak dari duduknya, Tsuna yang melihat ikut beranjak. Ienari segera keluar dari rumah yang diikuti Tsuna setelah pamit terlebih dahulu. Selama perjalanan menuju sekolah, Tsuna berusaha mendekatkan dirinya dengan Ienari.

"Ienari- _kun,_ kau maukan untuk berfoto denganku?" tanya Tsuna hati-hati. Ienari tidak menjawab, dia tetap diam dan fokus berjalan.

"Ienari- _kun_... sekali foto saja juga tidak apa—" belum sempat Tsuna menyelesaikan ucapannya, Ienari mendorong badan kecilnya hingga punggung Tsuna membentur tembok.

Ienari menatap Tsuna tajam dengan kedua tangannya di kerah baju Tsuna. "Berhenti menggangguku _Dame_ -Tsuna!" bentak Ienari.

Tsuna menatap Ienari sebentar sebelum menghela napas lelah. Tsuna menggenggam kedua tangan Ienari dan menariknya agar melepaskan cengkraman di kerah bajunya. Tsuna menatap Ienari dengan pandangan tegas membuat Ienari sedikit bergeming.

"Aku akan berhenti mengganggumu asal kau akan ada di sana untuk berfoto. Kau tidak ingin berfoto denganku itu tidak masalah, tapi lakukanlah untuk _Kaa-san_." Tsuna berujar dengan nada lembut. "Biarkan _Kaa-san_ mengabadikan salah satu kebahagiaannya, Ienari- _kun_."

Ienari menatap Tsuna cukup lama yang pada akhirnya dia membalikkan badannya. Tanpa banyak kata Ienari berlari meninggalkan Tsuna sendirian yang kini tengah menghela nafas sebelum kembali berjalan.

* * *

"Kau yakin bisa pergi sendirian Raku?" sosok anak laki-laki dengan surai hitam itu hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

Remaja bersurai coklat pasir dengan bola mata abu-abu itu menghela napas pendek sebelum memberi Raku secarik kertas belanjaan. Sato masih merasa cemas meski kini punggung kecil dari teman sejak kecilnya itu mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sudah hampir tiga bulan lamanya, mereka bertiga berada di Jepang untuk memenuhi ambisi bos mereka. Sato mengacak rambutnya membuat surai coklat pasirnya menjadi lebih berantakan dari biasanya sebelum memutuskan masuk ke dalam rumah sederhana yang mereka huni.

Rakuzan, berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan Namimori. Matahari yang baru saja menampakan sinarnya cukup membuat udara yang semula dingin menjadi lebih hangat. Di tangannya ada secarik kertas berisi daftar belanjaan yang harus dibeli. Raku memandang sekelilingnya dengan tatapan kosongnya. Raku yang tidak memperhatikan jalan tidak menyadari sosok lain yang berjalan ke arahnya hingga mereka bertubrukan.

"Ah! _Gomen_!" terdengar suara yang cukup tinggi dari sosok yang bertubrukan dengannya. Raku mengejap pelan sebelum menatap sosok anak laki-laki yang sepantaran dengannya.

Sosok anak laki-laki dengan wajah yang ia kenali, tetapi saat ia memperhatikannya baik-baik ada sesuatu yang berbeda darinya.

"Ienari- _kun_?"

"Eh, kau kenal dengan adik kembarku?"

 _Adik kembar?_ Raku memperhatikan baik-baik sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya. Wajah yang menyerupai Ienari tapi memiliki surai coklat yang melawan gravitasi. Di tambah lagi tadi dia mengatakan 'adik kembar' membuat Raku yakin kalau sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah kakak kembar Sawada. Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"kau baik-baik saja?" suara Tsuna membuyarkan lamunan Raku. Pemilik surai hitam dengan wajah manis itu mengangguk pelan sebelum membungkuk, "Maaf sudah menabrakmu."

Tsuna tertawa kecil dengan senyum malu sebelum berujar, "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu, aku tidak memperhatikan jalan tadi."

Raku hanya diam menanggapinya dan hendak berjalan lagi sebelum Tsuna menghentikannya. "Apa kau teman Ienari- _kun_?"

Raku terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk. Tsuna tersenyum hangat saat mendengarnya membuat Raku sedikit tertegun. Baru kali ini ada sosok lain selain dua orang temannya yang tersenyum hangat seperti itu padanya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau berteman dengan adik kembarku." Ujar Tsuna tulus.

Raku terdiam, bola mata hitam keabu-abuan milikinya tetap terfokus pada ukiran senyum hangat di wajah Tsuna. Senyum yang terasa mencairkan sesuatu yang membeku cukup lama di dalam dirinya. Anak laki-laki itu juga mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya. Raku segera memalingkan wajahnya dan bergumam pelan yang masih bisa di dengar Tsuna.

"I-itu bukan masalah."

Tsuna tersenyum semakin lebar, dia merasa senang karena dapat bertemu dengan salah satu teman adik kembarnya. Setidaknya dia tahu kalau Ienari memiliki teman walau sikapnya yang terbilang tertutup dan emosian.

"Apa kau mau pergi belanja?" Tsuna kembali bertanya saat dia melihat secarik kertas di tangan Raku.

"Ah ya, karena itu maaf aku... pergi dulu." Raku menjawab pelan lalu membungkuk untuk pamit dan pergi meninggalkan Tsuna yang masih memperhatikannya.

Setelah sosok Raku yang tidak terlihat lagi Tsuna kembali berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Namun seseorang kembali menabraknya, kali ini cukup keras sehingga membuat Tsuna terjungkal.

"Ittai!"

"AH MAAF TO THE EXTREME!"

Tsuna spontan berjingit kaget. Rasa sakit di bokongnya seakan menjalar ke telinganya. Tsuna mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum ia tersadar siapa pemilik suara keras itu.

"Nii-san..." gumam Tsuna melihat Ryohei yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan hoodie berwarna kuning terang.

Ryohei mengulurkan tangannya, hendak membantu Tsuna untuk berdiri sebelum pemilik surai putih dengan perekat di hidungnya itu menyadari sesuatu.

"KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA TO THE—AAAAAHHHH! KAU KAKAK KEMBAR DARI KELUARGA SAWADA ITU!"

Tsuna yang semula hendak meraih uluran tangan Ryohei merasa telinganya berdengung saat suara keras Ryohei memasuki gendang telinganya. Walau Tsuna terbiasa dengan suara besar Ryohei, Squalo dan Gokudera di dunianya. Telinga milik dirinya yang lain belum membiasakan suara tinggi dan besar Ryohei. Alhasil Tsuna harus merasakan telinganya berdenging menyakitkan.

"A-ah ya.."

Dan belum sempat pandangan Tsuna yang berkunang kembali fokus. Ryohei kini mengguncangkan tubuhnya dengan cukup keras. Cengkraman tangan Ryohei di kedua pundaknya pun cukup untuk membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"SUDAH SEJAK LAMA AKU INGIN BERTEMU DENGANMU TO THE EXTREME! APA KAU BEBAS SEKARANG? AYO KITA JOGGING BERSAMA!"

"Eh?"

Tsuna mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba memproses apa yang sudah di katakan remaja bersurai putih itu sebelum ia merasakan sebuah tarikan di tangannya. Dan berikutnya Tsuna memekik kaget begitu dia menyadari dia tengah di tarik Ryohei untuk jogging bersama.

"EEEEEHHHHH?!"

* * *

sementara itu Yamamoto Takeshi melirik ke kanan ke kiri, mencari sosok temannya yang belum terlihat sejak tadi. Setengah jam lagi sebelum upacara kelulusan dimulai, dia sudah melihat Ienari tadi bersama teman-temannya. Tapi Takeshi sama sekali belum melihat Tsuna dimanapun.

"Tsuna, apa yang terjadi denganmu?" gumam Takeshi cemas.

* * *

"HIIIEEE! TU-TUNGGU SEBENTAR! STOP STOP!" seruan Tsuna tampak dihiraukan oleh Ryohei.

Remaja bersurai putih itu terus saja berteriak 'ektreme' sembari berlari tanpa memperdulikan Tsuna yang ikut berlari di belakangnya. Tsuna meruntuk dalam hati, sebenarnya dia bisa saja diam-diam kabur dari Ryohei, tapi bukan Tsuna namanya jika dia tidak merasa tak enak jika melakukannya. Karena itulah saat ini Tsuna berusaha menghentikan laju Ryohei agar bisa kembali kesekolahnya.

 _Upacara kelulusan sebentar lagi, aku tidak mau terlambat!_ Wajah Tsuna terlihat cukup panik begitu dia melihat jam di jam tangannya. Tsuna segera mempercepat larinya dan saat tangannya berhasil meraih ujung hoodie Ryohei. Tsuna menyentaknya membuat laju lari Ryohei terhenti.

"ADA APA TO THE EXTREME SAWADA?"

Tsuna tertawa garing melihat tatapan polos yang Ryohei berikan. Tsuna berdehem pelan sebelum berujar, "Maaf tapi kamu siapa dan ada perlu apa denganku?"

Ryohei mengerjap beberapa kali, "Ah benar juga aku belum mengatakan namaku. Aku kakak dari Sasagawa Kyouko yang kau tolong. Namaku Sasagawa Ryohei dan aku ingin bertemu denganmu untuk mengucapkan terima kasih padamu Sawada. Kau benar-benar laki-laki yang to the extreme!"

Tsuna di buat _sweatdrop_ begitu mendengar Ryohei mengatakan itu semua dengan satu kali tarikan nafas.

"A-ah itu sama sekali tidak masalah Senpai—"

"Panggil aku Onii-san Sawada!" Ryohei memotong perkataan Tsuna membuat pemilik surai coklat itu kembali _sweatdrop_.

"Ah ya jadi nii-san, eum itu kau tahu aku harus pergi karena sebentar lagi upacara kelulusan akan dimulai." Tsuna berujar gugup.

"Upacara kelulusan? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi to the extreme Sawada!" seru Ryohei lantang dan kembali meraih pergelangan tangan Tsuna.

Wajah Tsuna kini memucat, "Ayo lari dengan kecepatan penuh to the extreme Sawada!"

"eh? EEEHH?!"

Suara teriakan Tsuna kembali mengalun lantang di sepanjang jalan Namimori bersamaan dengan debu yang berterbangan.

* * *

Suara kepala sekolah yang tengah berpidato dapat Tsuna dengar saat dia dan Ryohei sudah beberapa meter dari gerbang sekolah. Tsuna kembali meruntuk dalam hati, ternyata lokasi saat dia dan Ryohei berhenti cukup jauh dari sekolah Namimori. Karena itulah Tsuna tidak kaget lagi kalau dia sudah terlambat beberapa menit. Mereka berdua kini sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, Tsuna yang hendak melewati gerbang sekolah harus merunduk tiba-tiba atau kepalanya akan terhantam benda metal yang melesat ke arahnya.

"Kau terlambat." Suara dingin yang amat Tsuna kenali membuatnya menelan ludah gugup.

"OH Hibari! Kau ada di sini rupanya!" Ryohei menyapa Hibari yang tengah berdiri dengan gagahnya di samping gerbang Namimori. Hibari memicingkan matanya pada Ryohei sebelum mengayunkan tonfanya untuk menghajar Ryohei.

Tonfa sukses menghantam kepala Ryohei membuat kapten tinju itu mengerang pelan. Hibari mendengus pelan, "Kau juga terlambat herbivora."

Tsuna _sweatdrop_ melihatnya, Ryohei mengusap puncak kepalanya yang terasa sakit sebelum melihat Hibari.

"Memang aku terlambat apa?" tanya Ryohei membuat Hibari kembali menghantamkan tonfanya pada kepala Ryohei.

"Kau terlambat menghadiri upacara kelulusan adikmu, herbivora bodoh."

"Ah! benar juga to the extreme!" Ryohei menepuk telapak tangannya dengan tangannya yang membentuk kepalan. Tsuna tertawa canggung mendengarnya sementara Hibari terlihat semakin kesal.

"Kalian berdua terlambat, ku gigit kalian sampai mati." Hibari berujar ganas.

Ryohei berseru penuh semangat dan memasang posisi tinju, "Aku terima tantanganmu to the extreme!"

Tsuna mulai menangis komikal melihat keduanya, dan Tsuna yakin bahwa dewi keberuntungan memang membencinya.

* * *

"Tsuna kau darimana saja—whaa ada apa denganmu?" Takeshi yang baru melihat Tsuna segera menghampirinya dan kaget melihat sosok temannya.

Tsuna tertawa garing untuk yang kesekian kalinya, saat ini kondisinya memang berantakan. Debu yang menempel di sana sini, rambutnya yang menjadi lebih berantakan lebih dari biasanya. Serta terdapat beberapa memar di badannya.

"Ada banyak... hal yang terjadi Takeshi." jawab Tsuna lemah.

Takeshi mengernyit bingung, tidak tahu apa yang sudah Tsuna alami sejak pagi hingga membuat temannya itu berantakan seperti ini. Takeshi mulai tertawa renyah, "Sepertinya kau melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan Tsuna."

Tsuna _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya, menyenangkan? Bertemu dengan Ryohei memang menyenangkan tapi juga membuatnya lelah setengah mati. Dan kini dia terlambat menghadiri upacara kelulusan, untung saja dia tidak terlambat untuk melakukan penyerahkan bunga untuk para alumni.

"Ienari sedang bersama dengan ayahku dan ibumu. Kami menunggumu untuk berfoto bersama Tsuna." ucapan Takeshi membuat Tsuna tersenyum cerah.

Mereka berdua segera berjalan menghampiri tiga sosok yang berdiri di bawah pohon sakura yang tengah mekar dengan indahnya. Ienari bersadar di pohon sakura sembari memejamkan matanya. Tsuna yang melihatnya tersenyum tipis, lega karena Ienari mau mendengarkannya.

"Tsu- _kun_!" Nana melambaikan tangannya saat melihat putra tertuanya.

Tsuna membalasnya dan berlari menghampiri Nana dan Tsuyoshi. Tsuna membungkuk untuk menyapa Tsuyoshi yang di balas senyuman lebar. Setelah mereka berbincang-bincang sejenak Tsuyoshi dengan senang hati mengambil gambar untuk mereka bertiga.

Nana berdiri di tengah kedua putranya, Tsuna merapikan dirinya sebelum tersenyum hangat. Ienari berdecih pelan, dia memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana panjangnya dan lebih memilih memasang tatapan datar.

"Ie- _kun_ senyum." Ujar Nana yang di balas dengusan Ienari.

Tsuna tertawa pelan melihat Ienari yang menolak untuk tersenyum. Tsuyoshi mulai menghitung mundur membuat mereka bertiga menatap kamera. Dan saat hitungan terakhir suara kamera terdengar.

Setelah mereka bertiga berfoto, kini giliran Tsuna yang mengabadikan Takeshi dan Tsuyoshi dalam foto. Setelah itu barulah Tsuna dan Takeshi saling foto bersama dengan senyum lebar di keduanya.

Setelah melakukan sesi foto, mereka hendak merayakan kelulusan dengan acara makan di toko sushi milik keluarga Yamamoto. Saat Tsuna yang berada di belakang hendak mengikuti mereka, suara seseorang yang ia kenali membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tsunayoshi- _kun_ ~"

Tsuna mengarahkan pandangannya pada sudut gedung sekolah dimana ada sebuah tangan yang melambai ke arahnya. Suara itu memang terdengar dari sana, dan Tsuna tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Byakuran."

Sosok remaja bersurai putih yang acak-acakan itu melambaikan tangannya. Menyambut kedatangan Tsuna sembari menyodorkan sebungkus cemilan putih dan kenyal yang segera di tolak Tsuna.

"Selamat untuk kelulusanmu Tsunayoshi-kun~" ujarnya dengan nada anak kecil yang biasa dia pakai.

"Terima kasih Byakuran," Tsuna tersenyum. Namun senyum yang tidak sampai ke matanya, senyum dingin yang sukses membuat Byakuran merinding untuk sesaat.

Byakuran memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau terlihat sehat Tsunayoshi- _kun_."

"Eum aku selalu menjaga kesehatanku agar saat aku bertemu denganmu, aku bisa mencincangmu Byakuran." Tsuna berujar ceria dengan senyum cerahnya. Senyum yang tidak cocok dengan perkataannya.

Byakuran tertawa pelan, dan detik berikutnya entah bagaimana. Tsuna sudah melilitnya dengan tali dan menatapnya ganas.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau datang? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana pusingnya aku memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan selama ini!" sentak Tsuna yang kelewat kesal.

Byakuran tertawa renyah, "Aku tidak datang karena ingin memberimu waktu untuk bersenang-senang Tsunayoshi- _kun_." ujarnya yang justru membuat tali yang melilitnya semakin erat.

"Bersenang-senang ya? Kalau begitu kau tidak keberatan kalau aku menjadikanmu mainanku Byakuran?" tanya Tsuna dengan senyum manis.

Byakuran yang dapat merasakan aura membunuh dari Tsuna langsung membuka matanya yang semula selalu ia tutup. Tawa canggung dan panik kini hadir di wajah Byakuran, sebelum suara teriakan penuh pilu terdengar dari balik bangunan sekolah Namimori.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Hallo~~~ sekali lagi maaf karena aku telat update. Sekarang Tsuna dan kawan-kawan sudah lulus sekolah dasar. Dan kedatangan Reborn sebentar lagi. Sejujurnya aku sedang kebingungan dengan famiglia Ienari. dan maaf untuk humor garing yang aku berikan. Serius aku tuh bukan orang yang humoris. Dan susah banget untuk membuat cerita lucu. ==''**

 **Lalu untuk OC, aku baru memperkenalkan tiga OC. Rakuzan, Sato dan bos Famiglia Corvano. ^^ masih ada satu OC lagi yang merupakan teman dari Rakuzan dan Sato.**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan review.**

 **Big Thanks for Nuruhime-chan, maaf ya THR-nya telat ngasihnya =="**

 **Big Thanks for Hikage Natsu-chan, ahaha memang susah sih buat ngebayangin tsuna dan hibari ngelawan mafia dengan badan mereka yang kecil. Untuk guardian yang di pilih Aria, itu rahasia. Hahaha kalau di kasih tau kan gak seru *wink***

 **Big Thanks for Zahra, maaf ya kalau aku updatenya lama. Semoga kamu tetap mau membaca sampai tamat. Dan aku usahain untuk namatin fic ini ^^ untuk powerfull Tsuna mungkin nanti saat Ring conflict. Dan maaf kalau kamu agak kecewa karena akan ada tiga OC di cerita ini *bow* terima kasih untuk reviewnya ^^**

 **Last, mind to review again?**


	11. Chapter 11

Hai semua, mohon maaf tapi ini bukanlah chapter. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah mendukung cerita ini. tapi mohon maaf aku harus men-discontinue cerita ini. karena berbagai alasan.

Karena cerita ini akan aku hentikan, maka aku ingin membocorkan alur cerita yang sudah kupikirkan. Tapi tidak sanggup untuk ku selesaikan. Untuk Ienari, dia sebenarnya adik yang baik dan overprotective pada Tsunayoshi. saat mereka di culik, Ienari melihat Tsunayoshi tertembak dan sejak saat itu dia selalu berusaha untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan mampu melindungi tsuna.

Ienari bertemu dengan aria sky arcobaleno. Dan aria memberitahukan bahwa jika tsunayoshi terpilih menjadi vongola decimo maka tsunayoshi akan menghadapi kematian. Ienari yang tidak ingin itu terjadi akhirnya mengikuti rencana aria yang sebenarnya adalah bos ke-empat keluarga revanco. Ayah dari rakuzan bos revanco memiliki api kabut yang membuatnya bisa merubah penampilannya menjadi aria dan menipu ienari.

Rencana bos keempat revanco adalah untuk membuat anaknya, rakuzan menjadi vongola decimo. Dia berniat membunuh tsuna lalu menyuruh sato untuk berpura-pura menjadi tsuna. setelah ienari menjadi decimo, ayah rakuzan akan membunuhnya dan membuat ilusi agar seluruh mafia mengira bahwa rakuzan adalah ienari. tapi rencana itu gagal karena tsuna dari dunia paralel datang dan menggantikan Tsunayoshi.

Oh dan untuk gadis kecil yang disekap di markas revanco, itu adalah chrome. Dalam cerita ini aku membuat chrome adalah adiknya mukuro namun mereka berdua terpisah saat di markas estrano. Chrome di ambil bos revanco dan berniat menggunakan kekuatan chrome untuk membuat ilusi.

Untuk inti cerita ya seperti itu, aku brusaha untuk menyelesaikannya tapi tetap saja mentok dan alhasil feel buat nulis hilang. Tolong maafkan author tidak bertanggung jawab ini desu. Tapi sekali lagi terima kasih minna.


End file.
